Marqués
by Eikaow
Summary: L'univers agit en ce sens, il est dit que le hasard n'existe pas : " Tout ce qui doit arriver, va arriver. ". Dean et Castiel partagent un lien profond c'est certain, et la marque présente sur l'épaule de l'ainé des Winchester faite par l'être angélique ne manque pas de le leur rappeler. / Destiel - Rating M - Spoil léger Saison 9
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Bonsoir, **  
**

Un petit moment que je me délecte des écrits Destiel ici bas ( Bravo encore à toutes et merci pour vos succulentes fictions ! ) et j'ai eu envie de tenter moi aussi l'expérience à nouveau ;) Aussi, je reprend l'écriture après des années de silence radio - ou presque - ici bas lol j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira ; ceci est le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien j'en ferai, ce sera au fil de l'inspiration. La suite n'est pas encore écrite et juste vaguement réfléchie mais j'ai un fil conducteur sympa alors nous verrons bien. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Je suis à jour dans la série, ( saison 11 , épisode 16 ) mais j'ai vu la saison 9 il y a un paquet de temps de cela, aussi peut-être n'ais-je pas respecté comme il fallait le scénario mais qu'importe, tout s'enchainera facilement je pense. Si libertés scenaristiques il y a et que cela vous fait grincer des dents, n'y prêtez pas attention.

Voila, voila, bonne lecture à tous et toutes et désolée s'il reste des fautes !

 **-x-x-**

Dean Winchester poussa un profond soupir avant d'essuyer sa lèvre ensanglantée d'un coup de manche rapide. Merde, ça avait été juste.. Au dehors, le vent faisait battre les volets de la vieille maison dans un bruit sinistre et les restes de la Stryge partaient doucement en fumée à la lueur de la lune discernable par la fenêtre de la chambre d'enfant. A quelques pas de là, Sam abaissa le revolver qu'il tenait, soupirant lui aussi en lui jetant un regard entendu. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et le cadet se précipita vers le gamin étendu au sol qui revenait peu à peu à lui. C'était officiel, ces saloperies faisaient définitivement partie des créatures qu'il détestait le plus. Devoir prendre un pauvre gamin comme appât pour buter cette horreur pendant qu'elle se nourrissait…

Le jeune homme se releva lourdement en grimaçant. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Mais bon, au moins la stryge avait passé l'arme à gauche, le gamin et sa famille étaient sauvés. Une bonne chose de faite ! Pour la question des réparations corporelles, ils n'auraient qu'à demander à Castiel une fois rentrés au motel.

Un nouveau soupir à l'appui, Dean réajusta sa veste et laissa son frère régler la suite. Il sorti de l'habitation et soupira de bonheur en se laissant tomber derrière le volant de son bébé garée non loin de là.

« Tu t'en sors avec zéro égratignures toi, hein? » Souffla t-il en direction du volant en étirant un maigre sourire tandis que la douleur le prenait à nouveau aux côtes.

A leur retour, il demanderait illico à leur infirmière emplumée personnelle de passer en revue l'étendue des dégâts. A la vision de Castiel affublé comme l'infirmière cochonne d'un mauvais film X, son éternel air coincé scotché sur son visage, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire et pouffer seul avec ses pensées. Cas et son éternel balai mal logé. Merde, il fallait qu'ils rentrent et vite, son cerveau commençait lui aussi à rendre l'âme.

Un mince picotement, chaleur étrange et incongrue, le prit à l'épaule soudainement et il grimaça à nouveau. Pas de douleur mais d'étonnement. Merde, en plus des côtes, cette pétasse lui avait bousillé l'épaule ou bien? Il n'avait pas souvenir… Il réfléchit un instant : Peut-être quand elle l'avait envoyé rejoindre le mur, furieuse d'être dérangée en plein repas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cadet sortait de la bâtisse et prenait place à ses côtés, le tirant de ses pensées. Sam avisa la douleur – et le carnage - qui ornait toujours le visage du plus âgé et secoua la tête, un fin sourire amusé prenant place sur ses lèvres quant à la réaction évidente et tellement prévisible qu'aurait son frangin.

« Passe moi les clés, je vais conduire.

\- Pas question !

\- Dean… Elle s'est acharnée sur toi, tu dois avoir au moins trois côtes cassées et… Sérieux, t'as vu ta tête ? Même un polymorphe voudrait pas voler ton corps. »

L'aîné lui lança un regard noir avant de jeter un œil dans le rétroviseur et de constater qu'effectivement il n'était pas beau à voir… Pas beau du tout, même : Du sang séché maculait son visage, son arcade était ouverte, sa lèvre inférieure avait éclaté et il supposait même qu'il avait le nez cassé… L'absence totale de douleur devait être un bon indicateur… Sa poitrine fit de nouveau parler d'elle et il abdiqua, poussant un juron en retirant les clés du contact avant de les tendre à son frère.

« Cette pouffiasse s'est acharnée sur moi car je suis le plus beau, trouduc. » Grogna t-il alors qu'ils sortaient et échangeaient les places sous l'air toujours clairement amusé du cadet qui pouffa dans sa barbe.

Le retour se fit sans encombre, hormis Dean qui pestait quant à ses blessures. Chochotte jusqu'au bout quoi que vu l'acharnement de la stryge envers lui c'était justifié, songea Sam en ouvrant leur chambre et pénétrant à l'intérieur suivit par l'aîné qui jeta son sac au sol et s'assit aussitôt sur son lit en vue d'appeler l'être angélique.

« Cas, ramène ton petit cul d'emplumé, ta tenue en latex rose moulante et tes petites seringues ici, y'a du boulot. »

Sam secoua la tête face aux dires de son frère. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, le bruissement caractéristique des ailes se fit entendre dans la pièce et le plus jeune des frères avisa sa montre en haussant les sourcils et levant la main dans un geste théâtral.

« Wahou, toujours deux secondes top chrono quand c'est Dean et deux jours quand c'est moi, net progrès ! »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et reporta son regard sur l'ange qui était resté silencieux, droit comme un i.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sam. Fit-il stoïque avant de se tourner vers l'aîné. Dean. »

Les orbes bleues se froncèrent rapidement en avisant le visage blessé et bientôt s'accrochèrent à leurs confrères émeraude, se les appropriant comme il en avait l'habitude. Dean coupa court à l'échange, ne manquant pas de lancer un regard inquisiteur à son frère qui se racla la gorge en haussant un sourcil et souriant. Sourire de bitch numéro 4. Ce sourire en coin débile qui ne disait rien mais insinuait tout. Une plaie !

L'aîné soupira intérieurement et soudainement son épaule se rappela alors étrangement à lui ; Tiens, maintenant qu'il avait Castiel sous les yeux, il réalisa que c'était là où l'être céleste avait laissé son empreinte. Etrange ? Pas qu'il était du genre à flipper pour un rien mais là, ça commençait à le tourmenter quelque peu.

Le jeune homme mit cependant l'information de côté - frère énervant au possible à sourire comme un mongole et ange silencieux comme une tombe obligent - et papillonna alors grossièrement des yeux en se tournant vers Sammy, l'ombre d'un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

« Il t'a salué en premier Samantha, contente ? »

Le dit-Samantha pouffa pour la forme et lui envoya sa veste en pleine figure. Il leur lança un dernier regard avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain sans une parole de plus. Dean fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en l'observant disparaître derrière la porte.

« Hey, laisse-moi de l'eau chaude, bitch ! Aie… »

La douleur le prit à nouveau et il grimaça en portant une main contre son torse. Merde, ça faisait toujours un mal de chien...

« Tu es blessé, Dean. Fit alors remarquer l'ange, son éternel ton neutre, en ancrant à nouveau ses yeux sur son protégé.

\- Sans déconner, Sherlock ? »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Castiel inclina la tête comme à son habitude quand il n'avait pas compris une référence et fit un pas vers l'autre homme, comblant un peu plus l'espace les séparant. Il attendit que le jeune homme lui donne son accord d'un signe de tête et avança lentement sa main jusqu'à la poser contre le front face à lui. Dean frissonna comme à chaque fois que Castiel posait ses mains sur lui – espace personnel bafoué plus moment gênant – et ferma les yeux. Son corps se détendit immédiatement tandis qu'une douce chaleur bienfaitrice se répandait contre sa peau, entre et jusqu'à l'intérieur de chacune de ses cellules… _«_ _Merde, ça vaut le coup de se faire casser la gueule »_ Songea à nouveau le chasseur alors qu'il sentait désormais la chaleur agréable s'étendre autour de son visage dans un premier temps puis à l'intégralité de son corps, l'enveloppant comme dans un cocon. Un léger picotement lui indiqua que son nez venait visiblement d'être remis en place et bientôt la sensation désagréable du sang collant sa peau disparut totalement. Ses côtes lui semblèrent craquer doucement également à l'intérieur et il esquissa un gémissement de bien-être manifeste alors que la sensation d'oppression de sa cage thoracique disparaissait doucement elle-aussi. En revanche… Rien concernant son épaule. Elle n'avait visiblement rien.

Quand ce fut terminé, il rouvrit les yeux et constata que Castiel était toujours à moins d'un mètre de lui, le fixant toujours sans aucune gêne.

« Cas… Merci mec mais, espace personnel .. »

L'ange hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière, sans couper le contact visuel.

« Désolé. »

Depuis le temps, l'aîné des Winchester s'était fait aux regards incessants de leur ami mais il se rappelait qu'au début, il avait eu un mal de chien avec l'attitude familière de l'ange à son égard. D'ailleurs, depuis que ce dernier les aidaient dans leurs chasses, un nombre incalculable de filles leur avait balancé qu'ils étaient _« mignons »_ … Pitié… Déjà qu'ils avaient eu leur lot de remarques gay avec Sam, voila qu'avec Castiel c'était deux fois pire ! Personne ne disait rien sur Sam et Cas, mais dès qu'il était question de lui et l'ange c'était carnaval ! L'attitude très rapprochée et surprotectrice de l'autre crétin à son égard le faisait passer pour le dernier des PD. Merveilleux. Pas étonnant que quand l'emplumé chassait avec eux, Dean ne parvenait même pas à conclure avec une fille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse la réflexion à Cas quant à tout ça mais avant…

« Alors, le bilan docteur ?

\- Côtes numéro 5 et 6 fêlées, côtes numéro 8, os nasal et arcade sourcilière fracturés, nombreuses ecchymoses au niveau de…

\- Ok, ça va, ça va… hum, l'épaule toussa, c'est bon ? Se risqua t-il en évitant le regard bleu toujours braqué sur lui.

\- Je n'ai rien constaté au niveau des épaules. »

Le chasseur acquiesça. Il se releva et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer ses articulations et ses os remis à neuf. Il s'avança vers l'unique miroir trônant dans la pièce près de la porte d'entrée et porta une main à son visage, examinant rapidement son nez, sa lèvre et son arcade. Tout était parfaitement remis en place et il avait un teint frais et reposé comme après une nuit particulièrement revigorante. Pendant un court instant il eut envie de soulever la manche de son t-shirt pour examiner l'empreinte présente sur son épaule mais jetant un regard derrière lui à travers le miroir, constata que Castiel l'observait toujours. Il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers l'autre en étirant un mince sourire. Celui, débile, qu'il ressortait un peu trop souvent – soit quand il était mal à l'aise ou dans un véritable moment de débilité manifeste - et désigna son visage d'un mouvement de doigt.

« Ça, c'est ma principale source de revenu, je peux pas me permettre d'abîmer la marchandise, ha ha. Merci Cas.

\- Je t'en prie. Que chassiez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme fouilla son sac et en sorti un t-shirt propre. Il s'assit sur le lit de son frère – distance plus adéquate - et entreprit d'enlever celui taché de sang qu'il portait encore, pestant intérieurement sur le cadet qui faisait sa diva depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà dans la salle de bain.

Castiel continuait de le fixer, imperturbable alors qu'il changeait de t-shirt. Ces handicapés des relations humaines avec des plumes… Pas même la présence d'esprit de regarder ailleurs !

« Une stryge, Répondit-il alors d'un ton se voulant badin malgré la situation embarrassante - encore. Cas, on a déjà parlé de l'espace personnel. Bon… ça t'es plus ou moins au point mais tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit sur le fait de fixer les gens ? »

L'ange pencha sensiblement la tête sur le côté et tiqua aussitôt, se tournant vers le mur. Dean pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai fini, crétin. Faut vraiment que t'arrête de me reluquer à longueur de temps, sérieusement… Tout le monde croit qu'on est gay. Et je suis sûr que mon propre frère est le premier à le penser, c'est la haine, mec. »

Bien sûr, il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie… Mais encore une fois, Castiel ne compris pas le caractère complètement burlesque et loufoque de la chose, évidemment. Et tout ça était putain de vrai !

« Pourquoi les autres penseraient que nous sommes gais alors que nous sommes en guerre perpét…

\- Ok, laisse tomber. » Le coupa t-il, un soupir à l'appui.

Il attrapa sa veste et prit les clés de sa voiture sur la table, ne manquant pas de lancer un regard noir vers la porte de la salle de bain d'où provenait toujours le bruit sourd de la douche. Samuel Winchester était un emmerdeur de première catégorie , putain !

« Je vais acheter la bouffe pendant que Samantha fini de se pomponner, et tu viens avec moi. Go. » Fit-il en direction de Castiel avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

C'est sans surprise qu'il trouva l'ange installé côté passager alors qu'il s'installait derrière le volant et faisait crisser les pneus de l'Impala sur le bitume encore mouillé de la récente pluie.

 **-x-x-**

Sam tendit l'oreille et soupira avant d'arrêter le flot d'eau et d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il avait terminé de prendre sa douche depuis un long moment maintenant mais l'occasion était beaucoup trop belle pour ne pas donner un coup de pouce au destin. Encore... Celui de son grand frère en l'occurrence et de l'imbécile d'ange qui avait rejoint leurs rangs. Le jeune homme soupira et s'empara de son ordinateur avant de se laisser choir sur son lit. Longtemps, BIEN trop longtemps que Dean et Castiel fricotaient ensemble comme des lycéens sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien de plus que des piques bien senties et des engueulades dignes d'un vieux couple. Sans compter les innombrables remarques que son frère lançait sans cesse à Castiel sans que celui-ci fasse le rapprochement avec une quelconque attirance pour lui. D'ailleurs Dean lui-même ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte ! Entre les nombreuses réflexions à caractère sexuel et autre ainsi que les clins d'oeil provocateurs que lançait constamment l'aîné à l'ange. Ça n'arrêtait PLUS. Et c'était putain de pénible !

Sam commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de tenir la chandelle – inexistante certes pour le moment mais pourtant trop évidente – entre ces deux là.

Quoi de plus normal, ceci dit… Entre Dean qui enchaînait les conquêtes pour se prouver il ne savait quoi, ses remarques salaces concernant les filles, couplé à son fond d'homophobie complètement bidon et l'autre qui réagissait au quart de tour quand il s'agissait de Dean Winchester et ne parvenait même plus à cacher la nature de ses sentiments par ses regards énamourés pour son débile de frère aveugle, aux œillères gigantesques… Ils étaient servis. C'est dire… Même Crowley avait flairé le topo ou encore Balthazar à l'époque. A bien y réfléchir, tout le monde devait avoir compris sauf les deux principaux concernés. Bobby également avait tout découvert…Mais Dean Winchester restait Dean Winchester.

Enfin bref… Il fallait vraiment que la situation entre ces deux crétins change. Que Dean arrête de clamer haut et fort qu'il était un hétéro fini et couche à droite à gauche avec la première femme venue pour le prouver au monde entier. Cette mascarade était encore plus absurde que l'éventualité même que l'un en pince pour l'autre et inversement.

 **-x-x-**

L'Impala traversait fièrement l'asphalte mouillé d'une route quelconque quelque part dans l'état du Colorado. La nuit était tombé et les nombreuses forêts faisaient défiler un cortège d'ombres de branchages sur la route. Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes maintenant dans l'habitacle et l'aîné des Winchester se décida à le briser.

« Alors quoi de neuf, Cas ? Le paradis, toi, toussa, ça dit quoi ? C'est Woodstock là-haut où tout le monde se tape encore sur la gueule? »

L'ange tourna rapidement la tête vers le jeune homme puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la route.

« C'est plutôt calme… Il est question d'interroger Métatron prochainement sur ses agissements.

\- Mh. Toi, ça va mieux ? Opérationnel à 100 % ?

\- Je vais bien Dean. »

Le chasseur savait que c'était faux, Castiel n'avait pas récupéré l'ensemble de sa grâce et n'était évidemment pas au meilleur de sa forme mais il était là, il tenait le coup et continuait même de les soigner quand il le fallait.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires passèrent… Le silence reprit lourdement place à l'intérieur du véhicule. Dean se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment amener le sujet suivant dont il voulait parler avec l'ange. Plusieurs fois que son épaule, celle marquée par la main angélique donc, se rappelait à lui dans une étrange sensation de picotement et de chaleur incongrue. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là en réalité mais ça avait le mérite de le faire cogiter. Etait-il possible qu'il y ai un effet indésirable à tout ceci ?

« Dean. Quelque chose te préoccupe, je peux le sentir. »

Le chasseur sursauta légèrement et émit un rire sourd, quelque peu mal à l'aise de s'être fait choper en pleine crise existentielle de la sorte d'autant plus par le principal concerné ou plutôt l'instigateur de tout ceci. Saleté d'omniscience angélique.

« Cela concerne t-il l'emprisonnement de Métatron ? »

Pas si omniscient que ça, ouf.

« Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je… C'est assez bizarre, ok ? »

L'être céleste avait tourné complètement son visage vers lui et le fixait avec cette attitude lui étant propre – et toujours aussi déroutante aux yeux de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Ça fait un moment que… Enfin, tu sais la marque..

\- Quelle marque ? »

Dean émit un toussotement gêné et secoua la tête avant de se reprendre. Merde, pourquoi agissait-il comme une ado pré-pubère alors qu'il était uniquement question d'évoquer un fait d'ordre … Mystique ? divin ? ! il ne savait même pas ! Toute cette histoire avec Cas, et sa marque, leur lien soit disant spécial… ça avait le don de le mettre carrément mal à l'aise !

« Ta marque… » Fit-il alors, sa voix lui semblant être une vaste blague résonnant dans l'habitacle.

Putain, ça sonnait définitivement gay.

Et le silence n'arrangeait rien. Il aurait du mettre une bonne vieille cassette de Metallica !

« Tu parles de la marque que j'ai laissé sur ton épaule droite lorsque je t'ai sorti des enfers ?

\- O-ouais… Cette marque. »

Il avait déjà envie de mettre un terme à cette discussion alors même qu'elle n'avait pas commencé à proprement parlé.

« Il y a un problème, Dean ? »

Et le regard inquisiteur de Castiel n'aidait lui aussi en RIEN. Merde. L'ange était sérieux, ses traits à présent plus graves que précédemment.

« Je sais pas... Elle me lance, parfois. C'est difficile à expliquer, ok ? »

Un regard vers Castiel lui indiqua que ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils avant de porter à nouveau ses yeux sur le magasin qui se présentait enfin devant eux. Dean se gara sur le petit parking pratiquement vide et coupa le contact. A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas du, l'atmosphère devint encore pire. Silencieuse, oppressante, aucun bruit pour occulter... Il aurait du continuer à sillonner le Colorado en entier tiens ou mettre définitivement cette putain de cassette de Metallica.

« C'est étrange. Ressens-tu de la douleur ou …

\- Je ressens rien, d'accord ? Le coupa t-il – mentant par la même occasion - en mettant une main sur la poignée de la porte. C'est juste qu'on dirait qu'elle se rappelle à moi, c'est tout ! Et puis, d'abord c'est toi le pro alors à toi de me dire s'il faut que je commence à vraiment psychoter ou pas.

\- … Il faut que je la vois. » Répondit alors aussitôt l'ange en le fixant, le sérieux déformant ses traits.

La réaction du chasseur ne se fit pas attendre : Il poussa un juron parfaitement audible et sortit du véhicule en faisant claquer la portière.

Ouais carrément gay.

Le silence revint et Castiel ne bougea pas, observant son protégé s'éloigner d'un pas rapide jusqu'à entrer dans la bâtisse et disparaître de sa vue. Il amena sa main droite face à lui, paume en évidence, et l'observa un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer pleinement.

Sa grâce.

L'évidence le faucha alors et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, refermant sa main dans un geste machinal. Tout était clair : Il avait insufflé une quantité infime de sa grâce à Dean en le sortant des enfers et cette quantité, aussi minuscule soit-elle, se rappelait à lui par le biais de Dean et de la marque. C'était plausible. Quand il a sauvé Dean de la perdition, il était en parfaite condition divine, sa grâce n'ayant pas été altérée et étant même plus puissante que jamais.

 _« Nous partageons un lien extrêmement profond Dean, que tu veuilles l'accepter ou non… »_ Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Mais une question subsistait : Comment faisait-elle alors qu'il n'était même pas en présence du jeune homme ?

Se pourrait-il que les pensées de l'aîné des Winchester pour lui soient assez puissante pour permettre aux traces de sa grâce de se manifester de la sorte ?

Cette hypothèse lui plaisait, il devait le reconnaître… Admit-il, un fin sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres alors qu'une douce chaleur caractéristique s'installait à nouveau à l'intérieur de son être...

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

****Titre :**** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Hello à tous, **  
**

Me revoila avec ce second chapitre. Je suis vraiment très touchée de l'intérêt qu'a suscité le premier chapitre. Un chapitre un peu test je dois l'avouer... Mais qui visiblement a eu son petit effet. Merci encore à vous :) On continue sur notre lancée ici, Sam - Gloire à lui - pousse un peu plus le truc ... ! Enfin bon, c'est Dean et Castiel en face quand même... ça ne sera pas aussi simple de les faire se tomber dans les bras. Mais j'espère y arriver bientôt! Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je ferai par la suite, tout dépendra du temps que mettront nos deux choupinets pour tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Peut-être encore deux chapitres ? Trois ? Nous verrons bien.

Dans tous les cas, merci encore à vous pour les reviews, les alertes et les mises en favoris. Bonne lecture!

A la prochaine

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes restantes, les tournures peut-être un peu maladroites parfois, les répétitions... Ce genre de choses... Je me suis relue mais bon, c'est limité d'être un humain quand même :'(

 **-** **x-x-**

Le bruit de la douche cessa enfin et Sam releva distraitement le nez de son ordinateur en direction de la porte de la salle de bain avant de revenir sur la page du journal local qu'il était en train de lire. Les traits plissés et concentrés, le cadet parcourait la rubrique avec assiduité : Les faits divers. Les morts suspectes de plusieurs personnes, dans une zone restreinte et pendant un court laps de temps étaient l'objet de leur venue et forcément la piste numéro un quant à leur prochaine chasse se déroulant cette fois-ci dans le Tennessee.

« Dean, arrête de faire ta diva et rapplique ! J'ai une piste. » Fit-il en avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière qu'il reposa sur la table de chevet, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'article.

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'aîné leva les yeux au ciel et termina d'enfiler son t-shirt noir. Il fronça les sourcils et releva sa manche droite, avisant l'empreinte prenant désormais place à jamais sur son épaule. Rien. Tout semblait parfaitement normal… Si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier cette marque de normale. La main de Castiel se dessinait contre sa peau, la chair était toujours cicatrisée avec une précision millimétrique et quasi chirurgicale. L'empreinte restait parfaite et d'ailleurs bon nombre de femmes avaient pensé que c'était un tatouage… Ce a quoi le jeune homme avait acquiescé, poussant même le mensonge plus loin en affirmant que c'était une nouvelle technique futuriste alliant implants et encre spéciale. Un gigantesque baratin sans scrupules pour couper court à la discussion. Tiens, en y pensant, il pouvait aussi remercier Castiel pour ça : toutes les filles trouvaient cette marque sexy. Si elles savaient… Ha ha. Dean secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire et accusa une nouvelle vague de chaleur sous sa peau. Il fit claquer sa langue et reporta aussitôt son regard face au miroir. Rien. Evidemment. « Ce truc a forcément un défaut de fabrication bordel ! » . Il laissa de nouveau tomber pour le moment et abaissa de nouveau sa manche avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Son frère lui lança un regard inquisiteur en haussant un sourcil et il l'esquiva en allant chercher une bière lui aussi.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » Lança t-il néanmoins en décapsulant sa bouteille. Bon, c'est quoi le topo? »

Il s'assit sur son lit, le regard dirigé vers le cadet, en attente de ses paroles.

« Plusieurs morts inexpliquées... Les victimes sont apparemment toutes des hommes et leurs corps ont été retrouvé sévèrement mutilés d'après la police. Ils parlent même d'animaux sauvages qui les auraient attaqué et dévoré… »

Dean fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de porter sa bière tout contre ses lèvres.

« Mhh… Rougarou ? Tenta t-il, sans grande conviction.

\- Les victimes sont toutes des hommes, ça colle pas…

\- Un rougarou qui aime les hommes ? Un rouGAYrou ? »

Le plus âgé étira un sourire satisfait celui un peu débile du gars atrocement fier de sa blague et l'effaça bien vite quand son frère lui adressa un regard blasé mais qu'il devinait amusé. Sammy jouait les types dépité mais au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'il adorait ses blagues. Instinct de grand frère !

« Quoi ? c'était drôle !

\- Oh, éluda t-il en se redressant sur son lit, visiblement, la police note aussi des profanations de tombes et des vols de corps à la morgue… ! »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors instinctivement et leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger en même temps.

« Goule. »

Une seconde passa et Dean se laissa choir sur son lit en poussant un autre soupir.

« Génial... Il faut qu'on trouve une nana qui aime manger un gars ou deux à l'occasion et faire ses provisions de côtelettes humaines dans les cimetières et morgues du coin. Du gâteau ! »

Le cadet acquiesça tout en terminant sa bière. Il avisa l'heure sur l'écran et referma son ordinateur avant de reprendre la parole :

« Il est trop tard pour se pointer chez les flics ou même à la morgue, fit-il remarquer. On fait quoi ? »

Dean se releva brusquement et esquissa un sourire enjoué.

« Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Soupira t-il d'un ton badin. Il nous reste le meilleur endroit pour commencer l'enquête : Le bar, frérot. On va aller se taper deux trois whisky et en profiter pour jeter un œil. »

Il n'y avait pas pensé de suite mais le bar restait effectivement une des meilleures source d'informations. De plus, l'alcool aidant, les langues se déliaient plus facilement et ils étaient sûrs de parvenir à grappiller quelques infos ou deux. Sam se releva alors à son tour en hochant la tête, visiblement emballé.

« Ok ça me va, déclara t-il. On devrait appeler Cas pour avoir de meilleures chances d'obtenir des infos dans ce cas. »

Le cadet fit de son mieux pour cacher le fin sourire qui menaçait d'orner ses lèvres à la mention de Castiel et la réaction quasi immédiate de son frère. Son entreprise allait bon train.

« Pas question !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je te rappelle que c'est plus le Castiel d'il y a trois ans. Il fait partie de l'équipe à présent, et est tout à fait apte à mener une chasse. Il nous la prouvé un nombre incalculable de fois...»

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Évidemment que Castiel faisait partie de la Famille et était désormais chasseur à part – presque – entière mais… Rah ! C'était beaucoup trop gênant à expliquer, putain ! Et Dean savait que Sam savait, ce petit con.

« Je sais bien mais… »

Nouveau haussement de sourcils faussement inquisiteur du plus jeune

« Mais… ?

\- Mais il y a que... Eh ben, si il y a possibilité de tremper mon biscuit je dirai pas non ! »

Froncement de sourcils et sourire de bitch un peu pris au dépourvu côté cadet... Du Dean Winchester tout craché, évidemment. Ce dernier leva alors les mains en signe d'incompréhension lui aussi.

« Quoi ?

\- Je rêve, t'as prévu de lever une fille ce soir ?

\- Et alors ? Si t'as l'occasion, tu diras non ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on trime sans s'arrêter une minute, j'ai envie de me détendre un peu et la détente de Dean Winchester passe par boire un coup et éventuellement, passer du bon temps avec ces demoiselles. »

Dean arborait ce sourire un peu gras du type qui pense avec son service trois pièces. Typiquement lui… Sammy poussa un soupir dépité et secoua la tête, levant ses paumes au ciel en signe d'abdication. Quand son frère avait quelque chose en tête… Comment l'ange avait t-il fait pour s'amouracher d'un débile pareil, déjà ?

« Ok, j'ai compris. Et en quoi la présence de Castiel ferait-elle barrière à vos plans cul, votre altesse ? »

Il savait. Complètement. Mais c'était définitivement plus amusant de le faire dire à l'autre. Autre qui poussa un grognement mal à l'aise, sa main rejoignant sa nuque qu'il se mit à malmener un moment en étirant une grimace.

« Tu sais pourquoi… Elles pensent toutes qu'on est gay ! Et pas que ça me gêne, j'ai déjà donné dans l'ange devenue humaine mais aux dernières nouvelles Cas a encore ses petites ailes, Cas est Cas… Grimaça t-il. Et Cas est dans un corps de mec donc merci mais non merci ! C'est pas dans mes projets de le foutre dans mon plumard ! »

… Que ?

A ce moment précis, Samuel Winchester du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et fermer sa bouche s'étant ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Dean ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? Sérieusement… Une célèbre _punchline_ sortie de la bouche de son frère des années plus tôt se rappela alors à lui, avec tout le loufoque que cela impliquait, et incluant les mots Castiel et plumard. Sans oublier le clignement d'yeux équivoque. Les dires de Dean sonnaient tellement faux qu'il soupçonnait réellement que ces deux handicapés relationnels allaient véritablement finir par se choper incessamment sous peu.

Il soupira intérieurement et acquiesça, le sérieux reprenant le dessus :

« C'est bon, tout se passera bien. Et si je vois que t'es en bonne compagnie, on continue les recherches sans toi et on se rejoint au motel demain matin pour faire le point. C'est OK ?

\- Nickel. »

La discussion étant visiblement close – soulagement intense -, Dean ferma alors les yeux et se concentra en vue de faire venir le troisième larron.

« Bon Cas… Si t'as rien de mieux à faire là-haut, rapplique, on a besoin de toi. Goule. Glanage d'infos. Juste nous trois. La fine équipe. Du tout cuit. »

Le silence ambiant leur fit penser que l'être céleste était en mission divine et serait compté aux abonnés absent mais quelques secondes plus tard, un bruissement bien connu fendit l'air. Dean esquissa un sourire crâneur en direction de son cadet quant au fait que ses appels étaient toujours couronnés de succès ou presque et ils quittèrent la chambre du motel pour commencer leurs investigations.

 **-x-x-**

« Cas, tu peux pas te pointer dans un bar qui s'appelle _«_ _Tennessee's Fire »_ \- ni dans n'importe quel autre bar d'ailleurs - et demander un _verre d'eau_. Ça se fait PAS mec ! j'ai déjà assez d'un frère hippie qui boit du jus de citrouille. »

Les références de Dean étaient toujours aussi pimpantes. Le frère sus-nommé leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur le table, son regard défilant sur la clientèle alentour.

« Qu'est-ce que le jus de citrouille ? S'enquit l'être angélique, très sérieusement.

\- La boisson des petits sorciers puceaux, ricana l'aîné en s'éloignant. Je vais nous prendre trois whiskys »

Castiel abandonna l'idée de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire l'autre homme et reporta son regard sur le plus jeune.

« Avez-vous des pistes concernant cette goule ?

\- Pas vraiment… On connaît le mode de fonctionnement mais aucun visage à mettre sur la créature pour le moment. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui… Répondit-il en avisant lui aussi son vis-à-vis. Ça va toi ? Tu tiens le coup sans ta grâce ? »

L'ange baissa un moment la tête avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« Je mentirai si je disais que cette grâce d'emprunt est une bonne alternative… Elle me fournit uniquement le minimum pour survivre et accomplir des soins de premiers ordres. Je reste très affaibli et suis une cible potentielle de premier choix. »

Sam acquiesça, le regard compatissant et désolé.

« Du nouveau sur l'endroit où elle pourrait être ?

\- Nous continuons d'interroger Metatron à ce sujet. »

La discussion s'arrêta là dessus, le plus âgé des frères revint alors avec les boissons qu'il posa sur la table avec un sourire appréciateur.

« Au répit qui sera bien sûr de courte durée et à la jolie serveuse que je vais aller de ce pas emballer ! »

Et il but son whisky d'une traite sous l'oeil inquisiteur des deux autres avant de leur lancer un sourire et de se diriger à nouveau vers le bar.

« Dean ! T'as pas l'impression qu'on devrait mener l'enquête avant que tu songes à passer en mode « Gros lourd » ? Soupira son frère. Regarde cette fille là-bas… »

Le chasseur revint sur ses pas, la moue prenant place sur son visage s'estompant peu à peu alors qu'il dirigeait son regard brillant vers le billard et plus précisément vers une plantureuse jeune femme brune qui jouait visiblement seule face à deux types baraqués style bikers.

« Sexy » Commenta t-il, graveleux.

Sam leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

« Attends… Soit elle est vraiment balèze au billard, soit elle a de l'audace à revendre ou soit elle les appâtent au mieux pour en faire son futur dîner.

\- Les femmes qui savent jouer au billard sont des denrées rares de nos jours, Sammy...

\- ... Bon tu me saoules quand t'es en mode chasse ! Capitula t-il, excédé. Va te faire ta serveuse, je continue les recherches avec Cas »

L'ange n'avait pas bougé et observait à son tour tantôt la jeune femme, tantôt les frères.

« Je pourrais aller interroger cette femme, cela nous ferait gagner un temps considérable. » Fit-il remarquer.

Dean leva un pouce en s'emparant à nouveau de son verre vide qu'il comptait bien remplir une nouvelle fois.

« Toujours d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve ces anges, S'esclaffa t-il. Tache de pas te faire manger tout cru, _buddy_ ! Oh et... Interdiction de me mater quand je suis sur un coup, capich' ? »

Et il le gratifia d'une tape amicale dans le dos avant de faire un clin d 'œil à son frère et de s'éloigner. Sa phrase soulignait grassement le fait qu'en temps normal Castiel avait le droit de le reluquer, non ?

« Elle est en train de jouer, amena le cadet après quelques secondes de silence où il songea encore dur comme fer que son frère était un nul. Ça serait bizarre que tu débarques comme ça face à elle et aux tas de muscles autour. Le mieux serait d'attendre qu'elle ai terminé et de l'intercepter quand elle sortira. »

L'ange acquiesça et porta à son tour la boisson contre ses lèvres. Il grimaça puis bientôt apprécia l'aigreur du liquide qu'il se souvint avoir bu avec les frères lors d'une précédente chasse.

« Tu trouves pas que Dean abuse, Cas ? »

L'être céleste tourna légèrement son visage et posa ses yeux sur l'autre homme, penchant sensiblement la tête.

« Tu trouves que ton frère abuse de cette boisson alcoolisée ? » Fit-il en désignant leurs verres d'un mouvement de menton.

Sam secoua la tête, un ricanement à l'appui. Il jeta un regard vers son frère occupé à servir son sourire le plus charmeur à la barmaid et continua sur sa lancée :

« Ouais y'a de ça aussi… Non, je parlais des femmes. »

Nouveau regard bleu interrogateur. Sam désigna l'autre bout de la salle d'un coup de menton équivoque.

« Oh... Comprit-il alors. Tu parles du besoin irrépressible voir même vital qu'a ton frère pour la copulation avec des femmes ou des êtres de sexe féminin, du moins en apparence ? »

On parlait de Anna là, non ? … Plus radical, tu meurs. Du Castiel tout craché.

« Ouais… J'ai l'impression qu'il veut se prouver un truc, expliqua t-il. A lui-même ou à nous remarque. Il cultive son image d'homme à femmes avec tellement de passion que j'en viens à me dire que ça sonne même plus vrai sur le long terme. »

Le cadet n'était pas sûr d'avoir formulé les bons mots et la tête penchée au regard interrogateur que s'évertuait à garder Castiel face à lui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il s'y était manifestement pris comme un manche dans ses explications !

« Tu insinues qu'en réalité Dean n'aime pas les femmes et fait semblant de copuler avec chacune d'elle pour mener son entourage sur une fausse piste concernant ses préférences sexuelles ? »

 _Bim_.

Du Castiel VRAIMENT tout craché. Du Castiel qui menaça véritablement de le faire exploser de rire, tant de nervosité que de véracité. L'ange avait le chic pour tout déballer avec ce ton neutre systématique voir solennel et qui amenait la pire des locutions à devenir un aveux de premier ordre. Merde, ça sonnait tellement vrai dit comme ça ! Et carrément bizarre également, certes…

« Je sais pas… Je pense que Dean est à voile et à vapeur, ha ha.. »

C'était déjà carrément bizarre de parler des préférences sexuelles de son frère sans avoir la nausée, mais alors en parler avec un ange qui visiblement ne comprenait toujours rien aux expressions courantes … Surtout quand celles-ci se révélaient indispensables pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour oublier le fait que oui, il était bel et bien en train de discuter de ça et avec Castiel de surcroît ! L'ange… Le soldat de Dieu… L'handicapé relationnel numéro 1 – devant Dean - , celui qu'il soupçonnait grandement d'en pincer pour son frère et putain d'inversement. Diantre, oui. C'était même ça le postulat de base.

De son côté Castiel était resté bloqué sur cette notion de bateau manifestement abordée plus tôt. Il ne comprenait fichtrement pas pourquoi Sam parlait de son frère en ces termes… Il visualisait très bien les anciens bateaux à voiles que les humains avaient appris à perfectionner au fil du temps. Des pirogues océaniennes aux bateaux à voiles de Mésopotamie et d'Orient puis en Egypte... Les humains étaient vraiment des êtres dotés d'une ingénierie prodigieuse ! La galère, la jonque, la cogue, la caraque, la flûte, la caravelle, le galion, le chebec…

« Heu Cas, laisse tomber le coup du bateau hein… Crut bon de préciser Sam qui avait flairé dur comme fer que l'être céleste était en plein exposé intérieur. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je crois que… hum, mon frère aime les femmes oui mais que peut-être il ne déteste pas les hommes.. Enfin un truc comme ça !

Bon là, il venait d'entrouvrir une porte et Castiel n'avait qu'à sauter à pieds joints à l'intérieur !

Sam se souvenait d'ailleurs d'une fois où Dean, envoûté par un quelconque sortilège, avait commencé à faire des avances à une jeune recrue – mâle donc - de la brigade de police locale… Plus le temps passait et plus il s'était persuadé que son fier frangin, sans le vouloir manifestement, regardait également la gente masculine. Virilité exacerbée, esprit de compétition masculin ou réel intérêt physique? Il ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté penchait la balance psychologique de son aîné si ce n'est qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dent en disant être un hétéro pure souche.

Bref, le fait étant que Cas avait relevé la tête et posé à nouveau son regard sur lui. Ses yeux s'était agrandi légèrement et il fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension manifeste mais également d'étonnement. D'avantage d'étonnement d'ailleurs. En même temps... Vu l'engin appelé Dean Winchester, c'était difficile à croire... Même pour un être pluri-millenaire.

« Dean ne copule pas avec des êtres de sexe masculin ! » Affirma t-il alors, d'un ton solennel.

 _« Ça mon pote, c'est plus qu'une question de temps…_ Songea Sammy en poussant un soupir intérieur _. Et tu seras, à mon avis, le premier sur la liste, ha ha… »_

Mais pour le moment, l'heure n'était plus aux préférences sexuelles de son frère mais bel et bien à chasse à la goule. Il fallait bien qu'au moins eux deux assurent sur le terrain puisque de l'autre côté du bar, Dean et la serveuse se lançaient des regards à la limite du politiquement correct en public. C'était évident que le jeune homme allait conclure et le cadet détourna le regard, vaguement blasé, quand celui-ci se posa à nouveau sur l'ange ici présent. Castiel avait également remarqué la scène et son expression était devenue indéchiffrable...

 _«_ _Bingo »_

Il n'eut cependant pas loisir de tergiverser plus longtemps sur les états d'âme de l'être angélique concernant son idiot de frère aveugle que la jeune femme du billard – qui avait manifestement remporté la partie - quittait l'établissement sous les regards clairement salaces et autres sifflements grivois des armoires à glace alentour. La chasse pouvait commencer !

Il termina son verre et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange qui détourna aussitôt le regard de son frère occupé désormais à rouler un patin à la demoiselle et ils s'engagèrent à leur tour vers la sortie.

 ** **A suivre ...****


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Bonsoir !

Me revoila avec ce troisième chapitre. Un chapitre très long, qui fut difficile à écrire sur bien des plans mais j'en suis venue à bout, hourra ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé le façonner :) Autant vous prévenir de suite, je m'éloigne totalement du scénario de Kripke avec cette histoire d'empreinte et de grâce et en ce sens j'espère que vous apprécierez où je veux vous amener.. Il faudra encore un peu de temps à Dean et Cas pour se tomber dans les bras mais ça viendra, promis. Disons que Dean doit accepter et comprendre pas mal de choses par lui-même et Castiel l'aidera en douceur parce que notre chouchou à plumes est un gentil petit ange attentionné – et complètement accro, oui. Ce sera Dean le bourrin de service en toutes circonstances de toutes manières. Lol Sam mettra toujours son petit grain de sel pour fourrer les deux ensembles, à sa façon. Bref, la suite au prochain épisode !

Merci encore énormément pour vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, ça me fera très plaisir et me motivera pour écrire rapidement la suite. Désolée pour les fautes restantes, répétitions.. etc

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

 **-x-x-**

La soirée battait son plein. Du moins pour lui… Dean étira un énième sourire velouté à la serveuse quand celle-ci lui apporta un nouveau verre de whisky en lui faisant un clin d'oeil aguicheur : _« Cadeau de la maison »._ Oui, il était plus concentré sur son service trois pièces que sur la chasse en elle-même mais merde ! Des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas détendu un peu. A ce propos, il se demandait vraiment comment Sam ne faisait pas pour péter un plomb après autant de temps sans sexe. Son frère n'était pas humain… Lui avait des besoins à assouvir et il espérait vraiment que rien de surnaturel ne ferait son apparition ce soir. La goule pouvait attendre le lendemain avant de passer à table à nouveau, non ?

Le fait étant que la jeune femme face à lui était vraiment sexy et l'aguichait depuis qu'il était venu commander. Ils avaient un peu discuté et il avait appris donc qu'elle répondait au doux nom de Cassie. Brune, les cheveux longs, des atouts plutôt avantageux là où il fallait et possédait des yeux d'un bleu électrique qui avait même fait pensé au chasseur qu'elle portait des lentilles tant la couleur était étrange et singulière. Il n'avait jamais vu une couleur pareille ! Enfin, à la réflexion près… Si, il en avait vu mais nettement moins marqué, plus naturels, peu être moins agressifs... Cas. L'ange avec son éternel regard de chiot qui avait démontré maintes et maintes fois, lors de sorties, que les filles en pinçaient définitivement pour toute la panoplie d'emplumé national. Tss.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher, d'ailleurs – simple formalité hein - de vérifier si sa groupie personnelle n'était pas en train de l'observer comme à chaque fois et d'autant plus quand il allait batifoler avec ces dames. Sam continuait à dire qu'il le reluquait et Dean devait avouer qu'en interceptant à nombreuses reprises le regard de l'ange à ce moment là, il avait plusieurs fois songé effectivement que cet abruti était en train de le reluquer sans autres formes de cérémonie…. L'autre justifiait ça comme de la bienveillance. Celui qui la sauvé, blabla, _son_ ange... Non vraiment, tout ce qui le rapprochait de Cas sonnait définitivement homo. Et putain de merde, il n'était _pas_ gay ! Quoi ? … Bon d'accord, il reconnaissait que certains hommes dégageait quelque chose et étaient franchement pas mal mais c'était tout ! De simples constatations purement réalistes comme n'importe qui pourraient en faire. Et okay, ça lui arrachait la gueule de l'avouer mais Castiel était de ceux-là… Enfin, son véhicule Jimmy, l'était. Et alors là, couplé à une attitude de saint coincé, pas étonnant que toutes les filles les plus perverses voulaient le débaucher. Le beau gosse timide et inexpérimenté, un aimant à donzelles imparable. Pff.

Le chasseur fronça cependant les sourcils en tournant à demi son visage lentement derrière lui et en avisant que l'accro aux _trenchcoat_ ne le regardait aucunement. Lui et son frère étaient visiblement en pleine discussion. _« Je t'en foutrai de la bienveillance »_ Ne put t-il s'empêcher de grogner intérieurement parce que OUI, à la longue, le fait que Castiel fixait chacun de ses faits et gestes était devenu une habitude à laquelle il s'était fait. Et les côtés purement égocentriques et vaniteux en lui reconnaissaient que c'était agréable.. Pas de problèmes, il l'avouait ! L'ange faisait tellement enfler son égo en agissant de la sorte avec lui que les réflexions qu'il – lui, Dean - lui balançait encore pour la forme sur le fait que fixer les gens comme ça ne se faisait pas, devenaient elles-aussi de vastes blagues hypocrites. Il AIMAIT que Cas soit comme ça avec lui. C'était plaisant. Et putain… Pas étonnant que son frère et autrui avaient le mot _gay_ pendu aux lèvres quand il s'agissait d'eux, grimaça t-il. Ils avaient – presque - tout de deux gars prêt à aller se tailler une pipe à l'arrière d'un bâtiment. Enfin sur le papier… En pratique, hum… Non, définitivement non… Il ne taillerai pas de pipe à Castiel.

Putain. Il devenait complètement dingue ou quoi ? A quoi pensait-il ? La chaleur qui se diffusa dans son ventre le fit aussitôt frisonner de dégoût et d'excitation mêlées. Attendez… Et si c'était Cas qui lui… ? NON ! STOP ! NADA ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'envoie en l'air et le plus rapidement serait le mieux, pas qu'il veuille effrayer la jeune femme sexy devant lui mais elle lui ferait passer des _semaines_ d'abstinence et de frustration. Enorme challenge en perspective.

 _« T'as du bouleau, beauté »_ Sourit-il largement en lorgnant sur ses hanches et sa silhouette aguichante.

Sourire qu'il effaça aussitôt alors que son épaule lui fit à nouveau son tour de passe-passe devenu habituel. Il agrandit les yeux et porta rapidement son verre à ses lèvres pour cacher son visage à la serveuse qui lui lançait de plus belle son sourire le plus équivoque.

Tout se passa rapidement, à ce moment précis, ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de whisky :

 _« Oh putain de merde ! »_

Il réalisa enfin le pire du pire de cette vaste blague d'empreinte angélique. L'explication – la plus probable et la plus tordue - arrivait sur le tapis avec son lot de merdes derrière :

 _« Ok, donc cette merde se manifeste quand je pense à Cas ? Sans déconner… Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? ! »_

Il ignorait véritablement à qui il s'adressait – Dieu, peut-être ? - Celui là, le jour où il aurait un tête-à-tête avec, il se ferait une joie de lui exposer sa façon de penser et de lui coller une trempe maison. De façon nettement plus abordable, l'idée de terminer son verre, d'en prendre un autre pour la forme – et le courage - , et d'aller choper l'autre emplumé responsable ici présent par le col de sa veste pour l'incendier et calmer son trouble le prit alors avec tellement de force qu'il serra le poing et jura dans sa barbe en reportant son regard sur la jolie demoiselle qui revenait lentement vers lui. Merde.

« Alors Dean, fit-elle sensuelle, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Se calmer. Première étape. Le chasseur inspira et expira longuement avant de sourire à nouveau faussement. Evidemment. Il ne pourrait visiblement pas conclure sans devoir passer par le minimum syndical des questionnements d'usage mais étonnement, tout ce qui lui permettait de détourner un moment ses pensées de l'ange étaient bons à prendre. Soit, il extériorisait dans un pieu avec la jolie brune bientôt, soit c'était Castiel qui se prenait un retour de manivelle de ses états d'âme là maintenant. Il fallait choisir et vite.

« Je travaille avec mon frère. Business familial, fit-il, évasif et tout sourire. Et toi hum… Cass… Cassie..

Putain.

Devait-on évoquer que cette nana avait – presque - non seulement les yeux mais également le même surnom que l'handicapé angélique à quelques pas derrière lui ? Non, pas la peine. _Vraiment_.

« … Depuis combien de temps une jolie fille comme toi sert leur dose de bonheur liquide à des gars comme moi ? »

Le mode séducteur était plus activé que jamais et le jeune homme savait d'expérience que si cette étape passait, le reste était dans la poche, emballée et pesée. Et il n'y manqua pas… Cassie étira un autre sourire visiblement conquise et se pencha langoureusement sur le plan de travail en bois, venant pratiquement coller ses lèvres contre son oreille. Baissant sensiblement les yeux, Dean avait désormais une vue de premier choix sur son décolleté : _« Beaucoup de monde au balcon, vraiment beaucoup »_

« Je pourrais te servir une autre dose de bonheur… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Susurra t-elle avant de se dégager et de planter ses yeux bleus, trop bleus, dans les siens.

Un frisson d'excitation pure longea le jeune homme et il acquiesça lentement en passant une langue mutine contre sa lèvres à laquelle la demoiselle répondit en se mordant la n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Parfait. Il préférait ça aux discours à rallonges. Du sexe pour du sexe, enfin ! Accessoirement, l'aîné des Winchester était satisfait de constater que ses numéros de charme faisaient encore et toujours effet. Son égo était rassasié pour un moment.

« Je serai curieux de voir ça » Chantonna t-il alors en terminant son verre qu'il repoussa tout aussi rapidement en se relevant sous l'oeil extatique de la brune.

 **-x-x-**

« Vous savez que vous n'avez aucune discrétion, les gars ? Encore toi avec l'imper, ça passe mais ton copain aux rouflaquettes, un véritable ours… »

Sam fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et sorti de l'ombre que projetaient les différents camions garés côte à côte devant le bar. Castiel lui lança un rapide regard depuis l'autre côté de la route, avançant lentement derrière la jeune femme qui continuait de sourire, prise au piège entre les deux chasseurs et manifestement aucunement décontenancée.

« J'ai l'habitude des gars qui me suivent dans la rue, indiqua t-elle. En général, c'est pour me menacer ou me demander des faveurs d'ordre sexuelle. Vous deux… Je vous ai vu dans le bar. C'est quoi le plan ? Tu veux que je décoince ton petit copain… ? » Fit-elle en direction du cadet.

Sam fronça les sourcils alors que Cas n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours la jeune femme qui s'était retourné vers lui et lui adressait un clin d'oeil agrémenté d'un sourire coquin.

« Ces types au billard… Comment tu les a plumé ? » S'enquit le chasseur en portant une main tout contre le flingue caché à l'arrière de son jean.

La jeune femme tiqua un court instant puis soupira en levant les paumes au ciel.

« Ah ça… »

« Parle. »

La voix de Castiel, grave et tranchante, avait résonné dans le silence environnant et la brune se mit à sourire de nouveau, visiblement amusé.

« Autoritaire en plus d'être sexy ? Ronronna t-elle. T'as d'autres talents, chéri ? »

Le cadet des Winchester fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Un truc clochait… Cette femme n'était aucunement apeurée, aucunement déstabilisée et son expérience criait dur comme fer qu'elle faisait tout pour essayer de gagner du temps. Du temps pour quoi ? Dans quel(s) but(s)s ? De l'autre côté, Castiel n'était pas mieux coté suspicions et il pouvait discerner dans la pénombre l'incompréhension qui commençait lentement à gagner son visage.

« Ecoute… On te veut pas de mal, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaire. On voudrait juste savoir comment tu t'en es sorti tout seule contre ses types et… »

Nouveau sourire mais cette fois-ci agacé. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête avant de s'avancer vers Sam qui se tendit aussitôt :

« Je sais jouer à toutes sortes de jeux, Sam Winchester. »

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu dégainé son flingue, elle l'envoya rejoindre le camion le plus proche. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur et son arme tomba au sol en un bruit sourd tandis que son assaillante le soulevait et le plaquait contre la surface dure derrière lui. Définitivement pas humaine. La chasse commençait bel et bien ce soir !

« Si ton copain l'ange tente quoi que ce soit, tu gagnes un aller simple pour l'enfer mon mignon » Susurra t-elle en jetant un regard venimeux vers l'être céleste.

Castiel stoppa alors son avancée et se tint à nouveau immobile à quelques pas de là, les poings serrés. La lame présente dans sa manche glissa dans sa main et il inspira longuement en continuant de fixer la cré était clairement diminué... En temps normal, cette dernière ne serait déjà même plus de ce monde.

« Tu n'as aucune chance, libère-le. »

La jeune femme éclata alors de rire en resserrant sa prise autour du cou du cadet qui se mit à suffoquer.

« Evidemment que non, un ange et un chasseur… Mais je me suis renseigné, vois-tu ? Il y a des tas de murmures à ton sujet en bas, Castiel. Le bel ange vide et inutile. »

Ce dernier resserra sa prise contre sa lame. Ainsi elle savait… Il n'en fut même pas étonné en vérité. Crowley avait du se faire un plaisir de reléguer l'info à l'ensemble de ses sbires. Et manifestement les goules bien qu'indépendantes faisaient partie de sa petite troupe démoniaque.

« Au fait, où est le troisième cloporte ? Ricana t-elle à nouveau en direction de Castiel. Tu sais, celui pour qui tu en pinces ? »

Nouveau froncement de sourcils.

« Eh oui chéri, même ça je suis au courant… Tout le monde l'est ha ha ! Castiel, l'ange qui chuterai pour un humain… Fit-elle en secouant la tête, mi amusé, mi dégoûtée. Dean Winchester, ce bout de viande inutile sincèrement ? Je pensais que vous aviez des goûts plus hum… Nobles ? »

La créature était tellement concentrée sur le fait de déstabiliser l'autre qu'elle ne vit pas le coup venir et hurla de douleur quand Sam lui planta sa lame dans le flanc. Il en profita pour se dégager et se releva lentement en grimaçant de douleur, une main sur le cou.

« Sale petite merde ! » Hurla t-elle, la colère déformant son visage qui n'avait plus rien de séduisant.

Il fallait en finir mais obtenir des explications était radical à ce stade. Plus loin, l'entrée du bar s'ouvrit alors sur le groupe d'armoires à glace battus un moment plus tôt. Ils semblaient chercher la gagnante pour récupérer un extra… Et eux risquaient par la même occasion de se faire repérer !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à gagner du temps ? C'est quoi le plan, terminer ce que tu as commencé avec ces types ? »

La goule leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire de plus belle, le dégoût déformant ses traits. Elle étira un sourire malsain, ignorant royalement le cadet des Winchester, et s'approcha de l'ange qui lui lança un regard assassin, la mettant au défi d'avancer un pas de plus. Ce qu'elle fit sans aucune once de peur, venant prendre la cravate de Castiel entre ses doigts Ce dernier, alerte, plaqua aussitôt sa lame contre sa gorge alors que Sam ramassait son flingue et le pointait vers elle. Goule égal viser la tête. Elle n'en eut cependant cure et avança lentement sa bouche contre l'oreille de l'ange :

« Tu veux me tuer, mon mignon ? Susurra t-elle. Vas-y, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… Mais sache que … »

Elle se pencha jusqu'à venir souffler tout contre la peau de l'ange qui tressaillit :

« … Ma sœur doit être en train de sortir les boyaux de ton petit copain à l'heure qu'il est. »

Et merde.

 **-x-x-**

Affamée.

C'était définitivement le mot. A peine, avaient-ils rejoint la maison de la jeune femme que celle-ci l'avait plaqué contre la porte d'entrée et assailli ses lèvres avec force et détermination. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire… Cassie était déterminé à le dévorer tout cru et tendresse ou pas, après ces semaines de silence radio sexuel, il s'en foutait comme de son premier démon. Ça allait visiblement être sauvage et il allait y répondre avec joie. La jeune femme semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et il n'en s'en plaignait aucunement.

Celle-ci emprisonna une nouvelle fois sa langue avec la sienne et il s'autorisa alors à poser ses mains sur ses hanches, sous le fin tissu de sa chemise blanche. La réponse fut immédiate, Cassie étira un sourire carnassier et porta ses mains contre ses épaules afin de faire glisser sa veste. Tout allait extrêmement vite et Dean échappa un gémissement appréciateur quand elle frotta langoureusement sa cuisse contre son entrejambe. Ses mains migrèrent alors vers les fesses de la jeune femme et il tenta de renverser la situation, en vain. La brune se mit à froncer les sourcils en continuant de sourire allègrement. Elle ancra ses yeux devenus étrangement brillants et écrasa son doigt sur le torse du chasseur :

« Je commande, Dean. J'espère que ça t'ennuie pas ? »

Honnêtement ? Il fallut moins d'une demi seconde à l'aîné des Winchester pour décider qu'effectivement non, ça ne l'ennuyait aucunement. Des femmes décidées, autoritaires et un poil tigresse, il en avait expérimenté un certain nombre déjà et c'était même avec elle qu'il avait le plus pris son pied alors si Cassie voulait le manger tout cru – façon de parler - , qu'elle se fasse plaisir.

« Pas le moins du monde » Répondit-il t-il, tout sourire.

La brune sembla satisfaite de la réponse et lui prit la main afin de l'emmener plus loin. La maison était somme toute banale, un peu vide également. Seules une table et deux chaises trônaient au centre de la cuisine et un rapide coup d'oeil lui indiqua que les autres pièces étaient tout aussi désertes.

« Déménagement ? » S'enquit-il suspicieux, déformation professionnelle oblige.

Cassie étira un sourire et le fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises avant de venir prendre place sur ses genoux. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec une gourmandise non feinte et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt noir :

« Emménagement. Ma sœur et moi venons d'arriver il y a un petit moment et on adore déjà cette ville et ses habitants... » Ronronna t-elle en lui faisant enlever le vêtement qu'elle balança un peu plus loin.

Celui-ci s'échoua au sol en un bruit sourd tandis que le chasseur acquiesçait lentement face à la réponse. Rien d'anormal… Du moins en principe. Cassie bossait dans un bar et semblait s'entendre avec tout le monde. Emménagement récent, pas encore de meubles. Très bien. Face à lui, la jeune femme passa lentement ses doigts contre le tatouage anti-possession qui s'offrit à son regard, ancrant ses yeux dessus un court instant. Il avait l'habitude que les femmes s'attardent sur celui-ci… Et bientôt son épaule suivrait inévitablement.

Et il n'y manqua pas, la brune tourna alors rapidement la tête vers l'empreinte marquant la chair et elle fronça les sourcils avant de revenir vers le visage de son homologue et d'y plaquer de nouveau ses lèvres avec avidité. Le baiser était à la fois langoureux et impétueux. Merde, elle ne faisait vraiment pas semblant. Une flèche de plaisir le traversa et il lui sembla que son jeans venait de rétrécir étrangement. Cassant l'échange après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'attaque, la jeune femme vint prendre les mains qui s'étaient de nouveau échouée sur ses fesses pour les passer lentement derrière le dossier de la chaise, une lueur mutine dans le regard. Dominante à cent pour cent. Le chasseur se laissa faire docilement tandis qu'elle remuait langoureusement son bassin contre lui, venant frotter lentement contre la bosse désormais évidente prenant place sous son jean. Elle étira un sourire satisfait et vint retirer le foulard bleu qui ornait son cou avant de venir attacher les poignets de son captif derrière lui, prenant un soin particulier à frotter sa poitrine contre le torse du jeune homme. Mince, cette fille était tellement intense dans ses gestes !

« Tu es mon captif désormais. » Fit-elle alors, le sérieux déformant ses traits tandis qu'elle ancrait de nouveau ses yeux assombris dans les siens.

Et elle vint de nouveau lui ravir sauvagement la bouche avant de saisir sa nuque et de basculer brusquement son visage en arrière. Le chasseur esquissa une grimace et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

« Dis-moi, je te plaît, Dean ? Gloussa t-elle en frôlant son visage au sien.

\- Heu… C'est une question piège ? »

Et elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre, s'arrêtant avant que le sang n'y perle.

« Cette couleur de cheveux, ces yeux… Ce prénom… ? » Continua t-elle, ses agissements se faisant de plus en plus brutaux.

Dean avait froncé les sourcils, passant sa langue contre sa lèvre meurtrie. Merde, sur quoi était t-il tombé ? Une fille un peu cinglée, en manque de reconnaissance ? Plus bas, il tenta alors en vain de tirer sur ses liens. Libération bien sûr impossible, le foulard était serré à son maximum et viendrait lui meurtrir la peau sur le long terme s'il essayait encore de s'en défaire. Tout ceci commençait _vraiment_ à sentir de moins en moins bon.

« Tu les aiment brun aux yeux bleus, hein ? Reprit alors Cassie en ricanant… Avec des ailes dans le dos et un air de saint coincé ? »

Okay, là ça sentait carrément pas bon. Son manque de bol légendaire avait encore frappé et il en vint à éclater de rire, pure nervosité. En résumé : Cette gonzesse était une goule, merveilleux. Il était tombé dans le panneau comme un débutant, elle allait probablement prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer et il ne savait foutrement pas où était son frère et Cas. Un sans faute digne de lui.

La meilleure option consistait donc à gagner du temps. Du foutu temps.

« Hum… Ce que j'aime chez les gens tu vois, c'est surtout qu'ils projettent pas de me bouffer, pétasse ! »

Il projeta son buste en avant et envoya la créature s'écraser au sol, quelques pas face à lui. Cette dernière jura et revint vers lui aussitôt, lui envoyant son poing dans la figure.

« Misérable merde ! »

Le visage de Dean s'était tourné sous le coup du choc et il grimaça alors avant de venir cracher un filet de sang au sol. La goule revint alors vers lui et planta un couteau sous sa gorge, l'acier s'enfonçant doucement dans sa peau.

« Sam et Dean Winchester, chantonna t-elle. Des légendes dans le milieu…

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit souvent…

\- La ferme ! »

Nouveau coup au visage.

« Sache que l'on va encore passer du bon temps toi et moi, Dean… Ma petite sœur s'occupe de tes deux points faibles personnels, persifla t-elle, un éternel sourire démonique ornant ses lèvres. Entre nous… »

La fille du billard, putain. Elle fit le tour de la chaise, tel un animal rodant autour de sa proie.

« J'aurai préféré m'occuper de ton petit frère… Evidemment, j'aurai pris un autre corps. »

Elle se posta devant l'aîné des frères et inspecta son corps. Dean poussa un soupir : la fille actuelle prenant place sous ses yeux avait du mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et son corps en décomposition devaient même être encore quelque part dans la maison

« Une blonde. Ton frère aime les jolies blondes, non ? Je me serai appelée Jessie… »

Autre ricanement. Dean balaya de nouveau la pièce des yeux. Rien. Absolument rien. Il fit pivoter alors son regard vers la lame que tenait la créature hilare. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à la lui prendre pour trancher ses liens, il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens. Il pouvait également se lever mais le poids important de la lourde chaise en bois massif n'était pas négligeable. S'il tentait, il n'aurait qu'un seul essai.

« Désolé de te décevoir mais mon frère ne serait jamais tombé dans le panneau, là est tout la différence… Donc, peut-être que tu t'en sors bien finalement en m'ayant pris pour cible. » Ironisa t-il, agaçant de plus belle la goule qui se rapprocha, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Elle passa une langue contre sa bouche et vint entailler le torse du chasseur d'un rapide mouvement de lame. Dean perdit aussitôt son sourire et jura en lui envoyant un regard noir.

« Evidemment chéri… Tout le monde en bas sait que Sam Winchester pense avec sa tête et son grand frère avec sa queue. C'est tellement facile de te tendre un piège !

\- Flatté. »

Nouvelle entaille.

« J'ai changé de plan… »

Autre entaille, plus profonde. Dean serra les dents de douleur. Cette pétasse prenait son pied ! Elle allait le regretter, putain !

« Je devais attendre ma sœur mais je vais dévorer tes entrailles ici et maintenant et… Chantonna t-elle à nouveau en apposant la lame sur une autre parcelle de peau.

Le chasseur fit claquer sa langue et serra les dents.

« Va te faire foutre, pouffiasse.

\- _Tut tut_ , politesse. »

Entaille supplémentaire, bien plus profonde et longue.

« Je disais quoi ? Reprit-elle. Ah oui… Puis ensuite je prendrai cette jolie enveloppe et irait rejoindre tes petits protégés. J'égorgerai ton frère dans son sommeil…. Je regarderai la vie quitter lentement ses jolis yeux puis je le découperai ! »

La goule semblait être entré en transe rien qu'à l'idée d'évoquer ses futurs desseins. L'aura animale qui émanait d'elle avait pris un cran au dessus dans l'horreur à mesure qu'elle énonçait les faits.

« Quant à l'ange… Cette coquille vide… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire à ton précieux petit ange ? »

Entaille supplémentaire, au bras cette fois-ci.

La créature souriait comme une démente en observant tantôt le visage du chasseur, tantôt le sang qui coulait de chacune des coupures face à elle. Sa langue passa contre ses lèvres, visiblement impatiente de goûter au liquide carmin qui dévalait lentement la peau tannée.

Dean ne répondit pas, préférant occulter ce que cette pétasse pourrait effectivement faire à son frère ou à Cas. Putain, pourvu qu'ils aillent bien. Où étaient-ils ? Si la goule disait vrai, est-ce que tout se passaient bien pour eux ? Castiel était avec Sam, tout irait bien. Même si l'ange était diminué, il n'en restait pas moins puissant, n'est-ce pas ? Merde ! Il essayait au mieux de se rassurer, mais putain c'était véritablement la merde. Il fallait qu'il agisse !

« Je sais ! Je le désenchanterai... Intégralement. Il deviendra ma pute. Je lui ferai les pires choses possibles et inimaginables avec ton corps puis quand il sera complètement brisé, je l'étriperai. »

La pute. La GIGANTESQUE pute.

« Si tu touches à Sam ou à Cas, sale pute, je promets de revenir. Me demande pas comment… Souffla t-il, je reviendrai, sois en sûre. Et j'espère pour toi que tu sauras bien te planquer parce que si je te retrouve… Tu aimeras vraiment pas ce qu'il se passera. »

Les yeux de la goule étaient devenu extatiques. Elle bougeait à quelques pas de lui comme un chien à l'arrêt, tiraillé entre l'envie d'en finir immédiatement et de continuer leur petit jeu.

L'envie de sang humain fut manifestement la plus forte puisqu'elle planta alors sans crier gare sa lame dans la cuisse du chasseur qui hurla de douleur. Elle la retira aussitôt et porta l'acier contre sa langue, le visage déformé par la démence. Puis tout se passa rapidement à nouveau, elle se mit à cracher et envoya la lame s'écraser contre le mur, le dégoût englobant son être. Elle se mit à jurer et vint écraser une nouvelle fois son poing contre la joue du jeune homme avant d'agripper ses cheveux, le forçant à la regarder

« De la grâce, petite merde ! Ton sang contient de la grâce d'un ange ! » Hurla t-elle, répugnée.

Qu… Quoi ?

« Lâche-le. »

Cette voix… Dean étira un sourire douloureux sous ses blessures et aussitôt la goule passa un bras sous sa gorge. Le timing n'était pas trop dégueulasse. A quelques pas de là, la silhouette de Castiel se tenait, immobile, le regard focalisé sur la créature et son captif. Cette dernière sembla alors s'affoler et resserra sa prise, lui coupant momentanément l'arrivée d'air :

« Si t'approches, je lui brise le cou ! »

L'ange ne bougea pas d'un poil, restant parfaitement immobile, affolant encore plus la goule.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Le temps sembla se figer quand la tête de la créature vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, roulant au sol jusqu'à finir sa course contre le mur, une traînée de sang marquant l'impact. Dean inspira un grand coup et poussa un soupir de soulagement pur quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son petit frère, machette à la main, qui lui adressa un fin sourire soulagé également.

« Je suis vachement content de vous voir, les mecs. » Fit-il badin, alors que son cadet ôtait ses liens.

L'ange s'approcha lui aussi, avisant les dégâts présents sur son corps. Coupures, ecchymoses, lèvres éclatées, pommette fracturée… Encore. Pourquoi toutes les créatures démoniaques semblaient s'acharner sur lui de la sorte ? Sam ne revenait jamais avec autant de blessures, songea t-il.

« Ouais, je sais Cas. Tu vas encore devoir jouer les infirmières personnelles… Et OUI, j'ai merdé. Sujet clos, merci.

\- Dean… »

Un frisson étrange longea la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux bleu de Castiel. Un bleu naturel. Un bleu profond et réconfortant. Merde, ça faisait du bien…

Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? ! L'être céleste pencha alors légèrement la tête, son regard s'ancrant vivement avec plus de force dans celui de l'aîné des Winchester qui poussa un soupir.

« Ça va, je vais bien… Dommage matériel, c'est tout. Précisa t-il, le regards fuyant alors que plus loin Sam se raclait la gorge.

\- Quoi ? ! Se défendit-il aussitôt. »

Se défendre de quoi d'ailleurs ? Et pitié que Castiel arrête de le fixer de la sorte, c'était encore une fois trop gênant surtout vu son état et les propos de la pétasse quelques instants plus tôt. A ce propos, il espérait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient entendu ce qui s'était dit ici.

« Dean… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? »

Putain.

Sam le fixait également, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. Deux regards inquisiteurs, c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup ! Manifestement, ses deux sauveurs avaient entendu le monologue de la garce démoniaque.

« Voulu dire par quoi ?

\- Oh arrête de nous prendre pour des cons ! Ton sang contient de la grâce… ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Bingo.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ? !

\- Dean… »

Il fallait vraiment que Castiel arrête avec sa voix grave, beaucoup trop rauque vu la situation et surtout pour ses nerfs.

Le jeune homme se releva en grimaçant, sa cuisse pissait encore le sang.

« Au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, cette garce m'a déboîté ! On peut attendre que Cas enfile ses petits gants en latex et me soigne avant de parler de ça ? »

Sammy soupira avant d'acquiescer. Ils parleraient de tout ceci plus tard. Le cadet se passa une main dans les cheveux et avisa la dépouille décapitée de la créature qui gisait encore au sol.

« Je vais inspecter la maison pour voir s'il y a d'autres corps. » Indiqua t-il en quittant la pièce, adressant un regard entendu aux deux autres.

Dean opina et bientôt le silence revenait, lourd et pesant, tandis qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul avec Castiel. Comment devait-il faire pour ne plus penser aux dires de la pétasse ? Et ce corps à quelques pas de là… Merde, depuis quand les démons prenaient un corps qui ressemble à celui de Cas pour l'appâter ? ! C'était quoi encore cette merde ?

« Dean… »

La voix rauque le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées et il avisa l'ange qui l'observait, alternant entre son visage et ses blessures. Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et alla s'asseoir lourdement sur la table en grimaçant d'inconfort, faisant signe à l'ange de venir d'un mouvement de main. Ce dernier s'exécuta lentement, venant prendre place entre ses cuisses, bafouant encore une fois son espace personnel. Carrément gay.

Putain, c'était une bonne chose que Sam ne soit plus là, il aurait encore une fois fait une remarque graveleuse, ce petit con.

De plus, et c'était assurément très très mauvais car, être à moitié à poil et avoir Cas comme ça entre ses jambes le fixant de la sorte, lui rappelait lourdement qu'il ne s'était toujours pas envoyé en l'air. Il se mit alors lui aussi à fixer effrontément l'être angélique ici présent. Ce dernier intercepta son regard et ancra le sien dedans, ne bougeant plus d'un iota mais penchant sensiblement la tête sous l'interrogation. Dean ne le fixait jamais de la sorte… C'était… Mince. Pourquoi est-ce que Dean le fixait comme il pouvait fixer ces femmes qui lui plaisaient ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça même les démons pensaient qu'il voulait se le faire, donc ? Le véhicule de Cas était séduisant certes mais le fait étant qu'il ne voulait _pas_ se taper Castiel. Pourquoi le monde entier s'acharnait à lui faire croire qu'ils allaient finir par prendre une chambre au motel et retourner le mobilier ? Et quand bien même ils coucheraient ensembles, qui disait qu'ils retourneraient le mobilier ? Cas était un ange. Un ange puceau… Enfin presque. UNE fois, d'accord. Comment elle s'appelait déjà cette pute de faucheuse ? Zéro expérience en somme… Il faudrait tout lui apprendre et ...

« Dean… Hum ? »

La voix céleste le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées. Putain, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Bordel. De. Merde. Il ne venait strictement PAS de considérer l'éventualité de s'envoyer Castiel. Définitivement PAS.

« Vas-y, fais le.. »

Sa voix avait résonné en un soupir rauque, à des années-lumières de sa voix habituelle. Pourquoi avait-il murmuré de la sorte ?

« Je… Heu, te soigne. Très bien. » Souffla l'ange, incertain lui aussi quant à tout ceci.

Oh tiens, il parvenait à déstabiliser Cas ? Définitivement pas bon du tout à savoir, surtout pour son égo merdique et avide d'affection en toutes circonstances. Très mauvais. Un nouveau soupir de bien-être franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il ferma lentement les yeux quand la main de Castiel se posa contre son front et que la chaleur caractéristique s'empara des moindres recoins de son corps.

« Je vais définitivement chercher à me faire casser la gueule plus souvent… hum » Soupira t-il, amusé et terriblement détendu.

Un claquement de langue très léger fendit l'air et le chasseur s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil pour tomber sur Cas qui le dévisageait, mécontent. Il esquissa un sourire et referma les yeux en continuant de sourire bêtement.

« Ça va, je rigole. »

La main de l'ange migra alors plus bas sur son visage, passant sur sa tempe avec une lenteur déconcertante puis bientôt sur sa pommette en une caresse aérienne, restant en faction contre le rebondit de sa peau. Dean rouvrit les yeux et tomba alors sur l'ange qui avait fermé les yeux à son tour, semblant en pleine recherche intérieure. Oh merde. Une intense chaleur le prit à nouveau jusqu'au bassin et il jura avoir vu ce petit vicieux à plumes esquisser un rapide sourire avant de retirer sa main et d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Le chasseur le dévisagea alors, incrédule. C'était quoi ça ? Il passa sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue et s'empara de la main de l'ange qui plaqua contre son front, la paume bien à plat contre sa peau.

« Le front, c'est là ! Tu me touches pas ailleurs, c'est clair ? Et arrête de…

\- Cette goule avait raison Dean.

\- H..Hein ? »

Castiel dégagea sa main et fixa de plus belle son protégé désormais soigné, le sérieux s'emparant de ses traits.

« Ton corps possède encore une infime quantité de ma grâce. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, se redressant vivement.

« Sans déconner ? Ça tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ça ! » Fit-il en tournant son épaule droit vers l'ange qui posa son regard dessus un instant avant de revenir vers son visage, un sourcil d'incompréhension levé.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Elle réagit quand… hum..

\- Quand ? »

Oh non, non, non, non. Hors de question. Jamais il n'avouerai à ce crétin d'ange que sa marque réagissait quand il pensait à lui.

« Elle réagit parfois c'est tout ! Éluda t-il. C'est à cause de la grâce, donc ? Et pourquoi j'ai toujours de ta grâce en moi ? »

Castiel amena un doigt contre son menton et réfléchit un instant. Dean eut le temps alors de constater que non seulement, ses dires étaient carrément dérangeants dit comme ça, qu'il était toujours à moitié à poil, jambes outrageusement écartées devant Cas mais surtout que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas eu la foutue présence d'esprit de se reculer pour redonner à son espace personnel un semblant d'allure, putain. Sam allait revenir et Sam allait définitivement se foutre de sa gueule en étirant son sourire de grosse _bitch_ numéro quatre.

« Il semblerait que pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, ton âme a décidé de garder une partie de ma grâce dans ton corps lorsque je t'ai sauvé de la perdition.. Je- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah c'est génial ! Fit-il en levant les paumes au ciel. Récupère-la, maintenant. »

Cas écarquilla alors les yeux et fit un pas en arrière mais c'était sans compter sur son protégé qui l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre lui, le visage grave.

« Maintenant.

\- Dean… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer, fit-il gravement. Cette situation est aussi inconnue pour toi que pour moi ! »

Le corps de Castiel était lourd contre le sien. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il perdait complètement les pédales ! Dean Winchester était et restait un homme d'action alors plutôt que de continuer à déblatérer inutilement, il prit de nouveau la main de l'ange et la plaqua sans autre forme de cérémonie contre son épaule. Le problème venait de là ? Parfait.

Et évidemment, il se dira après coup qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas du faire ça.

A peine la main de l'ange entra en contact avec sa peau qu'un flot de sensations inimaginables se produisit à l'intérieur de son corps. Une chaleur indescriptible se répandit depuis son épaule jusque à la moindre extrémité de son être, irradiant même au-delà de la dimension physique de son corps et de celui de Castiel. La sensation et le phénomène en eux-mêmes étaient indescriptibles. Une lumière blanche éclatante irradia alors de la peau du chasseur pour ensuite se diffuser lentement vers la main de l'être céleste, se reflétant sur son visage et l'entourant comme une sorte d'aura. Tout se passait à la fois lentement, semblant transcender l'espace et le temps et en parallèle avec une rapidité déconcertante, Castiel ferma les yeux et son corps se laissa fondre contre celui de l'aîné Winchester qui dut passer un bras autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il bascule au sol. Totalement conscient à l'inverse de l'autre, Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'une car il pouvait _voir_ la grâce de Castiel. Merde, il parvenait à la voir sans que ses yeux ne brûlent ! Et de deux car l'ange était totalement appuyé contre lui, en état visiblement de recharge ? il ne savait même pas. Le soldat de Dieu continuait d'agripper doucement son épaule, son visage reposant contre le sien, son souffle s'échouant contre son oreille. Pitié, sincèrement pitié… Qu'il ne se tape pas une putain d'érection maintenant, à cause de cet enfoiré d'ange qui soupire doucement contre lui et commence sérieusement à l'exciter au même titre que la chaleur doucereuse et bienveillante qui continue légèrement à circuler, bienfaitrice, dans son corps et le fait se sentir _vraiment_ bien.

Soudain il entendit une sorte de bourdonnement dans sa tête. Des paroles… Lointaines…

 _« Dean… »_

Putain. Castiel lui parlait dans sa tête. Sans déconner ! Autour d'eux, la vision de la maison avait disparu et une dimension immaculée faisait office d'espace. Il n'y avait rien. L'espace était vaste et lumineux. Dean essaya de pencher la tête au sol, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut faire… Son propre corps avait disparu. Il était là mais absent à la fois. Merde, il commençait à flipper. Où était-il ? Où était Castiel ?

 _« Cas ! »_

Sa voix ne résonnait même pas dans ce monde ci. Il l'entendit mais dans son être. Ici, seule une lumière éthérée semblait parvenir à passer et à établir une dimension durable. Le temps n'existait plus et l'espace était infini. Rien, absolument rien n'était discernable au loin. Où est-ce qu'il était, bon sang ?

 _« Dean… Reste calme. »_

La voix de Castiel se fit de nouveau entendre et il tenta de s'exécuter. S'il avait, pour il ne savait quelle putain de raison, atterri au paradis ou il ne savait où là-haut, autant essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention et…

 _« Nous ne sommes pas au paradis. Nous sommes toujours sur Terre…_

 _\- Quoi ? ! mais… ?»_

Soudain une silhouette lumineuse, aux contours sombres, se dessina dans l'horizon de la lumière blanche. Dean ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger et observait l'être approchant lentement vers lui, comme glissant dans la lumière. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir d'avantage pour savoir que c'était Cas qui se tenait face à lui. Comment diable le savait-il ? Il le savait, c'est tout et puis lentement, par à coup, il distinguait deux formes gigantesques se dressant derrière la silhouette. Ses ailes ? l'être était plus grand que lui, avait une forme humanoïde et c'est à ce moment que le chasseur put apercevoir un mince filet de lumière blanche, presque nébuleuse s'échapper de son corps astral pour rejoindre celui de Castiel. Aucun son ne filtrait dans cet espace hormis celui de sa voix et de celle de l'ange, comme émanant d'une fréquence très lointaine. Il se souvint avoir entendu la véritable voix de Castiel un jour… La fréquence était tellement forte qu'il ne distingua que des ultrassons indistincts et qui avaient bien failli le tuer. Si Castiel avait émit sur une fréquence encore plus élevée, il en serait sûrement mort d'ailleurs.

 _« Ne bouge pas, tout reprendra forme dans quelques instants et nous reviendront sans encombres où nous étions. Nos fréquences vont s'ajuster à celle de la Terre et nos corps physiques vont se matérialiser à nouveau en trois dimensions dans cette maison. »_

Dean ne sut expliquer comment mais il savait que c'était vrai et que dans quelques secondes, ils reviendraient dans la maison. L'être face à lui se rapprocha alors pour n'être qu'à un pas de lui. La lumière continuait d'osciller lentement autour de lui et bientôt il tendit un bras dans sa direction. Dean ne réfléchit pas et fit un pas vers lui, comblant totalement l'espace les séparant encore.

Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et aussitôt les contours flous des murs et de la maison se matérialisèrent devant lui. Bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, bon sang ? Il lui semblait qu'une heure s'était écoulé de l'autre côté mais ici, à peine une seconde semblait avoir passé. Contre lui, Castiel remua alors lentement lui aussi et, regagnant l'usage de son corps – l'avait-il perdu ? Il n'en avait même pas l'impression ! - il fit s'asseoir doucement l'ange contre une des deux chaises présentes dans la cuisine.

« Cas, hey » Chuchota t-il doucement en direction du brun qui rouvrit lentement les yeux, une main sur son épaule. Bordel de merde, mec, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer là tout de suite ! »

Le corps de l'ange bascula légèrement en avant et il vint poser ses coudes sur ses genoux en poussant un soupir avant de relever son visage vers Dean.

« Nous étions dans une fréquence vibratoire supérieure à celle-ci… Une dimension plus élevée si tu préfères.

\- T'es sérieux ? La quatrième dimension toussa, ça existe… ? Putain de… »

Castiel esquissa un rapide sourire en hochant doucement la tête.

« Bien sûr qu'elle existe. Elle et bien d'autres. La vie ne s'arrête pas uniquement à l'espace en trois dimensions, vision limitée des être humains... Souffla t-il. Vous n'êtes juste pas encore assez élevés pour vous en détacher… Certains y arrivent cependant et..

\- Mec, le coupa t-il. C'est bon, je vais me refaire _La Quatrième Dimension_ en rentrant mais plus important, t'as récupéré ta grâce ? J'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien ta grâce qui transitait entre nous deux ? »

Castiel observa le jeune homme et soupira intérieurement. Le corps contenait bel et bien encore un peu de sa grâce, il ne savait pas comment tout ceci était possible d'ailleurs… Il venait de récupérer ce qu'il restait – du moins en principe. C'était infime mais il s'en trouva revitalisé. Quant aux agissements de la marque qu'il avait laissé sur la peau de son vis-à-vis… Il ne comprenait nullement ce qu'il était en train d'advenir. Sa relation avec Dean le laissait confus au plus haut point ! Que devait-il faire de plus ? Dans l'immédiat rien… C'était au chasseur de comprendre par lui-même et de parvenir à accepter la réalité et c'est sur ce point que le problème semblait rester entier.

« Cas, ho ! »

Dean… Dean.. Tout semblait le relier à lui. L'univers même œuvrait pour cela ! Il n'était nullement question de Dieu, c'était au-delà de ça et l'ange s'en trouva ébranlé au plus haut point. Le chasseur attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde qu'effectivement c'était sa grâce qui les reliaient dans l'autre dimension. Or… Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout, même. Ce qui les avaient relié étaient beaucoup plus précieux que sa propre grâce à dire vrai… Et qu'on le tue sur le champ pour avoir eu la chance de voir une chose pareille. Il ne savait même pas si aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'aient eu l'occasion de voir pareil phénomène. C'était simplement extraordinaire. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour résumer ce qu'il venait de se passer de son point de vue d'être pluri millénaire. Le langage humain était trop réducteur et ne convenait aucunement à la situation…. Castiel savait. Il savait. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Dean Winchester, il l'avait même toujours su mais… Le plus important restait que : Dean n'était pas apte à le comprendre et encore moins à l'accepter à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. L'ange en doutait encore quelque peu avant tout cela mais désormais les faits étaient bien présents… Le lien qu'ils partageaient était extrêmement puissant et il avait un nom, celui que les humains lui avaient donné il y a des milliers d'années de ça :

« _« L'Amour… Seul lui parvient à transcender l'espace, le temps et à traverser les dimensions. »_ _ *****_

« Réponds putain, Castiel ! »

Mentir ? Il avait appris à le faire. Mentir à Dean, il avait appris à le faire également et ce malgré les conséquences désastreuses et chaotiques. Il soupira à nouveau longuement et releva les yeux vers son protégé avant d'acquiescer lentement.

 **A suivre…**

 ** _*Interstellar, mon amour ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Hello,

Je vous livre le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci énormément pour vos retours, ils m'ont boosté un max et je suis très heureuse - et soulagée - de voir que cette fiction vous plait ou du moins vous attire un minimum. Vous êtes géniaux! J'ai tellement hâte de me mettre au chapitre suivant car les choses sérieuses commencent avec ce chapitre ci, un chapitre un peu transitoire mais essentiel. Un nouveau personnage fait son entrée et pas des moindres... ( A ce propos, tout vous sera expliqué prochainement, ne paniquez pas ) ^^. Dean commence à ressentir des _choses_ envers Castiel mais refuse d'y succomber car... Car c'est Dean. La situation de Castiel commence à devenir chaotique... Bref, tout s'enchaîne doucement. J'ai des idées, un fil conducteur sympa et ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple fiction de deux ou trois chapitres maximum histoire de me remettre doucement à l'écriture semble devenir une petite histoire à part entière que je prends un réel plaisir à façonner. N'oubliez pas de... Et bien d'oublier la trame originelle de la saison 9 de la série lol.

Aussi, pour ceux qui s'impatiente, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que Cas et Dean auront un véritable rapprochement physique dans le prochain chapitre mais n'oublions pas que Dean reste Dean..

Voilà, j'arrête de parler et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt!

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes restantes et autres bizarreries.

 **-** **x-x-**

 **Une semaine plus tard,** **bunker** **des hommes de lettres...**

L'odeur du café emplissait les couloirs de bon matin et ce fut une raison suffisante à ce qu'il daigne se lever. Dean s'étira alors paresseusement en grognant sans sa barbe et consentit enfin à sortir de son lit. Il se releva et resta assis un moment contre le matelas, baillant et chassant les derniers vestiges du sommeil de son visage d'un lent mouvement de la main contre sa peau. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était pas loin de 10h. Il venait donc de se taper une gigantesque grasse matinée peu scrupuleuse… Pas de réelle surprise ceci dit, son corps et son esprit en avait plus que besoin. Surtout vu les derniers événements en date… Et surtout vu un certain ange qui depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de cette chasse à la goule, était compté aux abonnés absent. Aucun textos ni appels. Castiel n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis ce moment précis et le jeune homme commençait vraiment à tourner comme un lion en cage dans l'immense bâtiment. Il leur fallait une nouvelle chasse ou que n'importe quoi se passe où il allait définitivement finir par péter un plomb. Sans compter qu'il commençait à détester l'autre petit emplumé égoïste pour son comportement de fantôme notoire. Autant dire que son humeur en prenait un sacré coup dans l'aile. Et puis… Il y avait ça aussi : La marque. Evidemment. Depuis le temps, il savait que rien ne s'arrangeait aussi facilement. En règle générale, quand c'était trop facile ou semblait enfantin, il fallait mettre une croix dessus d'emblée, c'était le deal. Castiel avait récupéré la grâce restante dans son corps. Et ? Le problème restait bel et bien présent et plus entier que jamais : L'empreinte de la main de l'être angélique se rappelait encore et toujours étrangement à lui. Bien sûr… Impossible d'en faire référence au principal concerné puisqu'il n'était pas là.

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et se forçant par la même occasion à refouler la chaleur contre son épaule. Quand Castiel daignerait se pointer, ce serait carnaval, parole de Winchester! En attendant,il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir pour rejoindre la cuisine. Attiré par l'odeur de café comme un insecte le serait à la lumière, il se servit une dose plus que généreuse et soupira de bien-être quand le liquide noirâtre dévala son œsophage. Sammy faisait du bon café. Sammy était putain de bon à marier. Il embarqua son mug et se pointa dans la salle principale où son frère était installé, les yeux rivés sur son PC. Ce dernier ne releva pas le regard de son écran et prit aussitôt la parole :

« Avant que tu ne demandes encore pour la millième fois comme chaque matin depuis une semaine… Non, aucune nouvelle de Cas. Rien. Que dalle. Zéro. Merci, bonjour à toi Dean. »

Bon au moins, il n'écopait d'aucune remarque concernant ses heures de sommeil en plus. L'aîné lui adressa un magnifique doigt en guise de salutation.

« Il abuse, ce con. » Grogna t-il alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher après quelques secondes en se vautrant sur la chaise en face de son homologue.

Sam haussa un sourcil en étirant un sourire sardonique.

« Parce que toi tu es un pro quand il s'agit de donner des nouvelles, peut-être ?

\- Non, j'en suis pas un, gronda t-il. Mais on a jamais dit que j'étais un exemple !

\- Encore heureux.

\- Ta gueule, _bitch_. »

Le cadet dodelina de la tête, l'amusement disparaissant lentement de son visage en avisant le sérieux qui prenait place sur le faciès de son frère. Dean s'inquiétait vraiment, c'était un fait… Mais Dean en faisait également beaucoup trop quand il s'agissait de lui et Castiel. Surtout de Castiel depuis un moment, à bien y réfléchir. Les deux handicapés relationnels avaient-il encore besoin d'un coup de main ? Cela ne semblait faire aucun doute.

« Dean…

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea alors le plus âgé. Ouais je suis une mère poule avec toi et Cas, et alors ? Il faut bien quelqu'un qui endosse le rôle ! »

Sam étira un sourire, pouffant face à la gravité des traits de l'autre. Tellement de sérieux sous ses airs de débile je-m'en-foutiste habituels.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Souffla t-il. Ecoute, tu connais Cas ? S'il fait silence radio, c'est qu'il planche sur un truc important. Quand il aura terminé, il appellera ou débarquera comme une fleur et tu pourras arrêter de chouiner.

\- Je chouine pas, OK ? ! »

 _« A peine... »_ Sam laissa échapper un autre soupir blasé, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus l'autre qui se leva et disparu à l'ange d'un couloir en grommelant des paroles inaudibles dans sa barbe. Il savait que Dean s'inquiétait réellement mais était-il aussi honnête qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? S'il ne connaissait pas son frère, il pourrait jurer que Castiel lui manquait.. Mais encore une fois, il s'agissait de Dean en face.

Ils avaient parlé de cette histoire de sang contenant de la grâce – celle de Castiel en l'occurrence – et Dean avait évoqué que l'ange avait vraisemblablement récupéré celle-ci. Comment ? Son frère avait éludé le sujet. Cette histoire était complètement bizarre… Mais peut-être étais-ce plausible finalement ? Après tout, lui avait eu du sang démon il y a encore quelques années de ça en lui. Le processus fonctionnait peut-être également avec les êtres célestes. Depuis une semaine, le cadet passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches sur le sujet, gardant le secret entier évidemment. Dean ne voulait plus qu'ils évoquent cette histoire qui faisait désormais partie du passé. _« Arrêtez avec votre putain d'histoire de lien spécial ou je fais un carnage ! »_. L'associer à Castiel continuait de le foutre - plus que jamais - en pétard. Pourtant l'aîné devenait imbuvable car l'ange ne s'était pas montré depuis un moment. Terrible paradoxe que de vouloir autant être éloigné de Cas et en même temps de ronger son frein quant à la réapparition de celui-ci. A moins d'un problème d'un autre ordre, il ne fallait pas être extrêmement intelligent pour en déduire que c'était sûrement pour ça que Cas ne daignait pas donner signe de vie... Il devait être en train de faire des recherches également de son côté, pour Dean _et_ pour retrouver sa grâce.

En somme, l'altruisme et le bon sens de Sam et Cas contre l'impulsivité capricieuse de Dean. C'était toujours de ça dont il était question depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

De son côté, le blond s'adossa contre le mur et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, comme en attente de quelque chose. Il porta une main contre son épaule et sa mâchoire se contracta. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus… Il ne savait pas exactement le définir. C'était agréable, plus un simple picotement étrange et incongru. Quelque chose de plus plaisant. Quelque chose qui, couplé au fait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas envoyé en l'air depuis des lustres, commençait à lui envoyer des nuées de bien-être dans tout le corps et également dans une partie de son anatomie spécifique qu'il, putain de merde, aurait préféré brûlé à ces moments précis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ? Pourquoi l'image de Castiel reposant lourdement contre son corps et soupirant contre son oreille ne cessait de le hanter ? Cette foutue marque était en train de le rendre complètement fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible… Non, non, non, non. N'importe qui mais pas Cas. Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir, comme toutes ces filles perverses, cette terrible envie malsaine de lui retirer son air de saint frigide. Il ne pouvait _pas_ imaginer Cas à genou devant lui en train de le… Ses yeux bleus brillants d'envie rivés dans les siens, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude comme s'ils s'étaient déglingués toute la nuit et ses joues rougies par le désir. Il crevait d'envie de s'envoyer une jolie fille perverse et complètement désinhibée qui lui ferait tout et n'importe quoi mais… Putain, il voulait surtout voir jusqu'où la dévotion de l'ange pour lui pouvait aller et ça, c'était depuis que cette foutue empreinte angélique faisait parler d'elle, il en était certain !

 _« Oh bordel, tout mais pas ça…. »_ gémit-il, partagé entre honte, une pointe de dégoût et l'excitation que ses pensées lui procuraient. Son sexe frémit dans son pantalon et il porta son poing contre ses lèvres. Hors de question. Il ne toucherait pas à Castiel ! Et ce même si son corps… Plutôt cette marque… Faisait tout pour qu'il ait ce genre de pensées malsaines.

Castiel continuerait de veiller sur lui. Castiel continuerai de franchir son espace vital et plutôt crever que d'avouer qu'il commençait lourdement à aimer ça. Sam continuerai de lui balancer ses remarques d'homo à la gueule et lui continuerait d'apprécier les regards équivoques de l'ange en silence. Puis surtout, il continuerait de penser « paires de seins » puis « vagins », et rien d'autre.

 **-x-x-**

 **Paradis...**

Castiel, sourcils froncés et démarche assurée, se dirigeait vers les geôles, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de ses frères et sœurs croisant son chemin. Un des anges qui gardait les lieux se pointa alors devant lui, lui barrant la route malgré son air apeuré et profondément récalcitrant à l'idée de s'interposer face à un soldat d'une hiérarchie supérieure et surtout de cet acabit. Les exploits de Castiel n'étaient plus à conter à quiconque, visiblement, pas même aux anges de classes inférieures.

« C'est inutile, mon frère… Il ne parle pas.

\- Laisse-moi passer, Gatiel. »

La voix froide et tranchante dissuada aussitôt le jeune gardien de stopper l'autre et il baissa la tête en se reculant doucement. Sans un regard supplémentaire pour l'autre, Castiel s'avança dans la pièce, rangée de cellules aux murs lumineux, et se posta précisément devant l'une d'elle.

« Tout part à veau l'eau, ils les prennent vraiment de plus en plus jeune… » Soupira une voix bien connue.

Le soldat de Dieu adressa son regard le plus venimeux à son homologue qui étira un sourire narquois en faisant pivoter ses yeux vers la jeune recrue plus loin qui leur lançait des regards par intermittence.

« Discussion de grandes personnes, oust petit. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne bougeant pas d'un iota jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui fasse signe de la tête qu'il devait effectivement les laisser seuls. Il acquiesça alors et s'éloigna lentement. A l'intérieur de sa cellule, Métraton effaça le sourire sardonique de son visage et leva de nouveau la tête vers son visiteur.

« Mais que voici un ange en pleine forme. Je vois que tu as retrouvé un semblant de grâce qui ne ronge pas l'intérieur de ton véhicule. » Fit-il remarquer, la tête légèrement penchée.

Castiel éluda aussitôt, s'approchant d'avantage des barreaux lumineux sans se départir de son regard torve. Il savait pertinemment que son entreprise serait vaine mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre… ? Le soldat angélique se sentait complètement dépassé.

« Où est _ma_ grâce ? »

Cela en devenait même risible d'essayer encore de parlementer et obtenir des informations de la sorte avec l'autre. En guise de réponse, Métatron leva un sourcil et se mit à pouffer tout en secouant la tête.

« Castiel, Castiel, Castiel… »

Le sus-nommé le dévisagea plus amplement alors qu'il se levait de sa banquette et s'approchait des barreaux et de lui, par la même occasion.

« Je croyais que c'était clair entre nous… Tu récupères ta grâce si je sors. Et par sortir j'entends être libre, pas de laisse bien entendu.

\- Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, répondit-il aussitôt cinglant. Habitues-toi à cette cellule, elle sera ta dernière demeure. »

L'archange adressa un regard faussement désolé à son visiteur et pencha de nouveau la tête en dévoilant une rangée de dents amusée. Il semblait imperturbable et pour cause ? Il savait que pour Castiel, la situation était urgente ! Qui était alors le plus à son avantage, celui derrière les barreaux ou celui qui était libre ?

« Alors tu mourras, c'est aussi simple que ça. Brave soldat jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour retrouver son banc puis de se stopper un moment, debout et immobile au milieu de sa cellule tout en portant une main contre son menton.

« Ceci dit… Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu tenir jusque là, fit-il plus pour lui même que pour son interlocuteur.

Il se retourna alors et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre ange, manifestement en quête de réponse et parce que la situation semblait l'amuser malgré tout. De son côté, il était hors de question à Castiel de lui révéler quoi que ce soit concernant le regain temporaire que lui avait conféré Dean Winchester.

« Tu tues nos frères et voles leur grâce quand elle devient trop faible pour maintenir ton intégrité spirituelle, hum ? Quant à ton véhicule, il lui reste peu de temps avant de partir en lambeau lui aussi… _Castiel le fratricide_ , ça sonne plutôt bien à dire vrai.

\- Espèce de sale… ! »

Il lui ferait payer, un jour ou l'autre. Métatron continuait d'arborer son sourire satisfait en l'observant impuissant venir saisir violemment les barreaux entre ses doigts sans cesser de l'assassiner du regard. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. On ne torturait pas ici, la torture était réservée aux démons en Enfer. Bien que certains anges s'y était adonné plus d'une fois pour obtenir satisfaction, bafouant avec eux les lois fondamentales régissant le Paradis. Lui ne s'abaisserait pas à de tels actes. Métatron avait raison, tout se désagrégeait lentement mais sûrement...Il en mourrait ? Très bien.. Mais au moins, ce traître resterait derrière les barreaux. Poussant un soupir intérieur à fendre l'âme, il se força à se calmer et sans une parole de plus, prit la direction de la sortie. Il n'obtiendrait rien, il le savait. C'était peine perdue de revenir.

« Ton petit copain l'humain ne te sera bientôt plus d'aucune aide… » Entendit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

Son poing se serra. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie aux frères depuis un bout de temps maintenant et il ignorait même où ils se trouvaient. Dean allait lui coller un savon maison et étrangement cette simple constatation fit naître un mince sourire sur ses lèvres… Les émotions humaines… Toujours aussi étranges et incongrues.

Ses recherches avaient été vaines mais au moins l'aîné des Winchester le ferait se sentir encore vivant l'espace d'un instant alors que, le peu de grâce qu'il avait récupéré allait commençait à ne plus suffire. Le temps était compté pour lui.

 **-x-x-**

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc. »

Dean failli avaler la bouchée de son burger de travers et il prit aussitôt une gorgée de bière pour faire passer le tout, sous l'oeil désabusé de son frangin par dessus son ordinateur.

« Vas-y, balance. J'en suis au stade où même s'il faut refaire _« équipe »_ avec cette bande de guignols chasseurs de fantômes, je dirais oui. C'était quoi leur nom déjà ?

\- Les hum, toussa t-il. Les _Ghost_ _f_ _acers_.

\- Ouais un truc de ce genre… Amateurs. » Souffla t-il en mordant à nouveau violemment dans son burger.

C'était donc urgent à ce stade. Dean n'en pouvait carrément plus de se tourner les pouces et à dire vrai, le voir agir comme une adolescente dépressive commençait doucement à le rendre maboule lui aussi, songea Sam. Dean s'empiffrait. Dean buvait. Dean squattait ses sites de pornos japonais sur _son_ ordinateur. Bref, Dean était un meuble. Un peu d'action n'était pas de refus !

« A Easton en Pennsylvanie… _«_ _La police fouille un entrepôt et découvre quatre corps vidés de leur sang. »_ Récita t-il.

\- La Pennsylvanie, c'est pas à côté… »

Sam releva les yeux vers son frère, un sourcil haussé.

« C'est bon, c'est bon… Je prends. Fit-il alors en avisant le regard blasé de son cadet. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Apparemment les victimes sont toutes des hommes et ce sont leurs femmes qui auraient donné l'alerte en ne les ayant pas vu revenir depuis des jours. »

Dean hocha lentement la tête en réfléchissant un moment. Créatures amatrices de sang ? Hum, voyons...

« Vampires ou Vetalas… Ou je sais pas quoi d'autre qui aime vraiment pas gâcher sa nourriture.

\- On en saura plus sur place. C'est parti ? »

Pour toute réponse, son frère se leva et jeta quelques billets sur la table puis ils prirent la sortie et rejoignirent l'Impala. La fidèle Chevrolet allait encore dévaler le bitume, La Pennsylvanie était à plus de dix huit heures de route du Kansas.

 **-x-x-**

Les frères arrivèrent dans la nuit à Easton. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller fouiller l'entrepôt en question. Il en existait évidemment une dizaine mais leur choix se portèrent sur trois d'entre eux relativement isolés du reste de la ville. Le premier fut vain mais le deuxième sur leur route ressemblait à celui de l'article d'après Sam et sonnait comme étant celui qu'ils recherchaient.

« Bingo ! » S'exclama alors Dean quand il débarquèrent aux abords de l'habitation dont la lourde porte était scellée avec le fameux ruban jaune caractéristique de la police scientifique.

Ils se garèrent non loin de là, dans une ruelle déserte et se dirigèrent, torche à la main, vers les lieux.

« On va se gêner, tiens » Commenta l'aîné en avisant le ruban indiquant l'interdiction de franchir la scène de crime avisée.

Ils repérèrent une fenêtre un peu plus loin et la cassèrent afin de se hisser à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La lumière de la Lune filtrait par les tôles manquantes du toit et les frères froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils en avisant ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Sam sorti son pistolet et pointa devant lui tandis que Dean dégainait son couteau, purs réflexes.

Les corps au sol étaient ceux des victimes, il ne faisait aucun doute mais… Ce n'était visiblement plus les seuls. Trois autres cadavres se partageaient le sol… Des femmes. Sam et Dean s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux et continuèrent de s'approcher lentement de ceux-ci, regardant autour d'eux dans le même temps. L'endroit était désert. Le silence qui y régnait était à faire froid dans le dos.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'enquit Dean en avisant les cadavres.

Il se pencha et put constater que les femmes avaient des dents proéminentes et leurs orbites n'étaient plus qu'un trou béant noirci. Une marque de fabrique qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« Un ange a fait le travail à notre place, on dirait bien… » Indiqua Sam, le regard tout aussi incertain que son frère.

L'aîné avait toujours les sourcils froncés et son regard s'attarda d'avantage dans l'obscurité les entourant. Peut-être que ce dernier était toujours dans les parages.

« Les anges s'emmerdent pas à faire ce boulot de merde… Il y a un truc qui cloche. »

Aucun son, si ce n'est le bruit léger du vent s'infiltrait dans le bâtiment et faisait doucement claquer les tôles. Lampes de nouveau allumées, les deux frères scrutèrent minutieusement, les sens en alerte, chaque recoins de la vaste salle. Rien. Aucune présence d'aucun ordre, céleste ou non. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent sur leurs pas et se détendirent quelque peu. L'incertitude entre eux était palpable.

« Il faut qu'on appelle Cas, fit alors remarquer le cadet. C'est de son domaine, et il saura peut-être nous dire qui joue les justiciers ailés.

\- Je compte plus le nombre de messages laissés, cet égoïste répond pas ! »

C'était vrai. Dean lui avait laissé un certain nombre de messages et avait essayé de l'appeler en vain. L'ange ne répondait ni à ses appels téléphoniques, ni à ses prières. Et OUI, autant d'indifférence à son égard le faisait carrément chier ! Sam savait, Dean savait que Sam savait.

« Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire où on était.. »

Le blond se retourna vers son homologue et haussa un sourcil. Sam dodelina de la tête comme si c'était une évidence et un peu pour se justifier également car quand il s'agissait de Castiel, Dean tenait visiblement à conserver son rôle de privilégié.

« Au cas où » Se défendit-il alors en levant les mains.

Dean acquiesça en soupirant, se gardant de faire une remarque supplémentaire. _« Au cas où quoi ? Il daignerait bouger son cul ? »_. Il rangea de nouveau son couteau dans son jean et avisa les corps avant de faire demi-tour.

« On a plus rien à faire ici… On s'arrache. »

Que faire de plus effectivement ? Le travail était fait. Très bien fait même. Les autorités retrouveraient les cadavres le lendemain, il n'y aurait aucun indice ni suspect et ils en déduiraient un rituel satanique ou l'oeuvre d'une secte… C'était mieux ainsi. C'était toujours mieux ainsi.

Les deux chasseurs reprirent la route, décidant pour cette fois de trouver un coin tranquille à l'extérieur de la ville et de dormir quelques heures dans l'Impala. Le conducteur en chef avait plus de dix-neuf heures de conduite dans les dents, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était recharger les batteries un à quoi Sam acquiesça et ils se garèrent près d'un bois à quelques kilomètres de la ville avant de s'installer chacun sur une banquette - Dean à l'avant et son frère à l'arrière - et de se reposer. La journée avait été longue et ils avaient visiblement fait tout ces kilomètres pour rien.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé quand Dean se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement, les sens encore embrouillés. Le flou devant ses yeux se dissipa lentement et il secoua la tête en avisant autour de lui. La nuit. Le silence. RAS. Tout était normal. Sam dormait à l'arrière, emmitouflé dans une vieille couverture rapiécée qu'ils gardaient pour les situation de ce genre. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone, il constata qu'il était pas loin de quatre heures du matin. La nuit enveloppait tout autour d'elle. Aucune voiture ne se faisait entendre à cette heure sur la nationale, le silence régnait plus que jamais.

Pourtant Dean savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il ouvrit alors la portière et se hissa à l'extérieur du véhicule. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité environnante et s'emparant de sa lampe torche, il s'enfonça lentement entre les arbres. Quelqu'un les observaient tapis dans l'ombre, il en était persuadé. Et ce quelqu'un l'avait « appelé ». Comment le savait t-il ? Il n'en avait aucune foutue idée. Une sensation étrange, telle un étau, lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ces bois et cette présence rodait autour, en silence. Peut-être observait-elle simplement ? Dean songea quela foutue peur qui lui vrillait le ventre, elle, était bien réelle. Merde, c'était quoi cette chose ?

« Dean »

Bruissement d'ailes familier.

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux et son coeur se mit à claquer un sprint de folie dans sa poitrine partagé entre énervement et soulagement. Un mélange subtil. Castiel était là, face à lui enfin après une semaine de silence et son envie première était de l'incendier sans autre forme de cérémonie ou alors le prendre dans ses bras parce qu'à ce moment savoir l'ange intact lui fit un bien fou. Il poussa un gigantesque soupir de soulagement couplé à une injure bien sentie.

« Cas, putain... Enfin ! »

Le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il avait déboulé dans une petit clairière et l'éclairage de la lune suffisait à ce qu'il perçoive de façon presque nette le visage de l'ange en trenchcoat à quelque pas de lui. Ce dernier hocha la tête doucement pour simple réponse.

« Tu peux éviter de me faire flipper comme un taré la prochaine fois ? ! » Soupira t-il alors après quelques secondes de flottement qui commençait à devenir gênante.

L'être angélique avisa son protégé, se focalisant sur ses traits mécontents et pencha la tête.

« Tu… Ne me cries pas dessus ? » S'essaya t-il, encore incertain de la marche à suivre après ces années.

Mauvaise démarche. Dean jura et leva les bras en l'air sous le coup de l'agacement et s'approcha de lui pour venir le prendre par le col de sa veste comme il l'avait prévu. Non mais quel connard !

« Je rêve, t'es au courant en plus que ton comportement est à chier ! Net progrès !

\- Je… »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Pas la peine de s'énerver d'avantage contre Castiel, c'était comme se battre avec de la fumée. Cas restait Cas et lui réagissait _trop_ vivement quand il s'agissait de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise de s'être emporté et relâcha l'autre, coupant le contact visuel s'étant installé par la même occasion. Gênant.

« Laisse tomber… Soupira t-il. T'étais où ? C'est quoi le topo ? Pourquoi t'as pas réveillé Sam ? »

Le soldat de Dieu cligna un moment des yeux, semblant réfléchir puis son regard balaya les alentours. Tout était sombre et silencieux. Ils étaient assurément seuls. La simple présence de son protégé à ses côtés le fit se sentir lui aussi plus léger et il s'autorisa un mince sourire malgré le chaos de la situation. _Sa_ situation.

« Je faisais des recherches sur l'âme humaine, la grâce angélique et… sur _ma_ grâce, expliqua t-il en portant son regard sérieux dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Je n'ai pas réveillé Sam car c'est à toi que je voulais parler. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est, dans l'immédiat. »

Dean essaya du mieux qu'il put de refréner le bien-être qui le prit au fait d'être toujours privilégié dans l'esprit de ce crétin d'ange et se racla la gorge en secouant doucement la tête. Tch. Foutu égo, encore.

« Tu nous as trouvé comment ?

\- Sam m'a indiqué où vous vous trouviez et j'ai regardé les signaux GPS de vos téléphones sur l'ordinateur de cet homme dans le…

\- Ok, ok. Et donc, cette pêche aux infos ? »

Ils avaient appris à Castiel comment tracer un signal GPS sur un ordinateur. Ce qui expliquait que ce dernier savait à peu près toujours les retrouver sans avoir besoin de lui indiquer leur position et malgré les inscriptions sur leur côtes. L'ange apprenait vite, c'était un fait.

Castiel se mordit rapidement la lèvre, ne laissant pas l'autre voir son trouble. Comment expliquer à Dean que son temps était compté s'il ne retrouvait pas sa grâce ? Comment lui expliquer que Métatron n'était évidemment nullement coopératif ? Et… Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait tellement plus entre eux que ce qu'il en était véritablement aux yeux de tous ? Il ne comptait pas évoquer ce troisième point, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt et c'était à Dean de faire le travail de compréhension et d'acceptation de prime abord. Le libre arbitre. Une caractéristique intrinsèque aux êtres humains… Et le chasseur devrait choisir. Indubitablement.

Il se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, comblant l'espace les séparant pour venir souder son regard au sien. Dean eut un mouvement de recul instinctif puis se repositionna bien vite, se raclant la gorge sous le coup de l'embarras. Castiel se foutait toujours royalement de son espace personnel alors à quoi bon ?

« Dean, écoute…

\- Cas ? »

L'inquiétude était discernable dans la voix du Winchester. Merde, quand Castiel prenait ce ton de voix et bafouillait de la sorte son espace vital avec ce regard empli de gravité, ce n'était jamais putain de bon !

« Castiel, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Ma grâce. » Finit-il par laisser échapper.

Merde. Dean bataillait pour ne pas choper son homologue par le col de sa veste à nouveau et le secouer pour qu'il arrête de parler à demi-mots et lui balance l'intégralité du problème ! Car problème il y avait… Indubitablement. Castiel avait une grâce d'emprunt. Castiel n'allait donc _pas_ bien. Et vu le regard qu'il arborait, la situation était urgente.

« La grâce d'un ange est l'équivalent de l'âme chez l'humain. S'il ne la retrouve pas rapidement, son essence vitale même se désintégrera et son véhicule périra en même temps que l'humain à qui il appartient. »

L'ange et le chasseur tournèrent de concert la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Non loin de là, une silhouette se dessinait entre les arbres, avançant lentement comme si elle flottait et Dean sut que c'était lui qui était présent depuis son réveil. L'être se stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux, restant cependant dans l'ombre que les feuillages alentours dessinaient au sol en des arabesques lugubres à la lueur de la lune. Ils l'observèrent pendant des secondes jusqu'à ce que la présence se presse alors près d'eux, comme s'étant téléporté en une fraction de secondes.

« Je comprends mieux à présent. » Acquiesça alors la créature.

Dean sortit sa lame en vue de saluer à sa manière le nouvel invité mais fut alors arrêté par Cas qui se plaça devant lui, arrêtant son geste.

« Dean, non ! Ne tente rien ! »

Cas secoua la tête vers lui, le dissuadant de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Cet humain peut te garder en vie mais c'est provisoire. » Ajouta à nouveau l'autre d'une voix calme.

Le blond observa le nouveau venu, l'interrogation se lisant sur son visage. Garder en vie Castiel ? C'était quoi ces conneries ? Il avança prudemment aux côtés de l'ange et avisa la confusion et l'appréhension trônant sur son visage. Le soldat de Dieu savait qui était ce type.

« C'est qui lui ? » S'enquit-il, la voix emplie d'animosité en le désignant d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

L'être s'approcha de nouveau, marchant doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter à une distance suffisante des deux autres. Dean pouvait sentir l'ange se tendre à ses côtés. Face à eux, le nouveau venu portait une capuche et d'un mouvement souple presque gracile, ses mains vinrent la soulever. Dean fronça de nouveau les sourcils, la main rivée sur sa lame sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité contre cette créature. Elle était humaine d'apparence mais l'aura qui se dégageait de cet homme était tous sauf normale! Il avait des cheveux sombres en bataille, parsemées de mèches cendrées et des yeux d'un gris luisant. Il pouvait les voir briller à la lumière de la Lune. Ce dernier dut s'en rendre compte car il ferma ses paupières un court instant et ses orbes cessèrent de luire de façon étrange. Définitivement pas humain.

« Je m'appelle Elie sur cette Terre…. »

Sa voix profonde vint de nouveau résonner dans la placidité de l'endroit. Son regard était dirigé vers Dean mais dévia alors lentement pour tomber sur l'ange auquel il adressa un mince sourire.

« Mais là-haut, mon nom est… »

La voix rauque de Castiel le coupa, résonnant dans un souffle déconcerté presque inaudible.

« Sandalphon »

 ** **A suivre...****


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Bonjour, **  
**

Me revoici avec ce cinquième chapitre. On en apprends d'avantage sur Sandalphon :) Les plus curieux d'entre vous auront peut-être eu le loisir de faire quelques recherches sur Google pour en savoir un peu plus sur cet être particulier. Je n'ai rien inventé le concernant, ce sont des recherches sur le net qui m'ont amené à tout cela. Je vous remercie encore chaleureusement pour vos retours, comme vous pouvez le voir ils m'ont boosté pour cette suite qui apparait pas moins de quatre jours après l'uptade précédent. C'est un exploit ^^ Merci beaucoup à vous!

L'histoire continue doucement et le rating M commence à se justifier peu à peu. Je m'excuse par avance pour le comportement de Dean envers Castiel mais comprenez que... C'est Dean... Il a besoin de temps... Il n'accepte pas les choses, il nage dans le déni complet. Vous connaissez le loustic lol A ce propos, **une review de Yakusokuyumi** a, à mon sens, très bien résumé une partie du ressenti de Dean vis à vis de Castiel avec cette peur de le souiller, de ne pas être digne de lui. Bravo! Sous ses airs de débile, Dean reste un personnage très complexe et torturé. Mais on l'aime tellement pour ça. Et Castiel saura l'amadouer en douceur car c'est Cas et qu'il est trop fort - et amoureux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt!

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes restantes et pour les mots qui sautent ou disparaissent, le site est un petit plaisantin parfois!

 **-** **x-x-**

Dean regardait tour à tour Castiel et l'autre être… Sandalphon, donc ? Un nom à coucher dehors indubitablement ! Où est-ce qu'il avait entendu ce nom ? C'était Sam l'encyclopédie sur pattes, pas lui malheureusement et dans l'immédiat, ça ne lui revint pas. De toutes évidence, ce gars était manifestement un ange puisque Castiel semblait le connaître. C'était bien leur vaine. Ami ou ennemi ? Ils avaient eu plus d'ennemis chez les anges que d'alliés à bien y réfléchir et vu leur malchance légendaire et l'acharnement de toutes les créatures de ce monde et d'ailleurs pour leur en faire baver...

« Je voulais converser avec l'être humain en premier lieu mais cela attendra » Annonça alors doucement Sandalphon, brisant de nouveau le lourd silence oppressant s'étant installé.

Et en moins d'une demi-seconde, il se trouvait devant le chasseur et portait la main contre sa tempe. Dean n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste qu'il s'effondra alors instantanément tandis que Castiel eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Le soldat de Dieu observa le visage inconscient de son protégé et le posa doucement par terre avant de se relever face à l'autre ange, l'interrogation et la méfiance déformant ses traits. Ses souvenirs restaient vagues et incertains. Sandalphon était un ange beaucoup plus vieux que lui et le peu qu'il en avait entendu parler venait des quelques récits funestes de ses frères.

« Je sens de la méfiance en toi, Castiel. » Affirma alors doucement l'autre en avisant le regard posé sur lui.

Ses pouvoirs étaient largement diminués, d'une faiblesse insolente. Il n'avait aucunement senti la présence de l'autre ange et… Si celui-ci faisait parti des fidèles de Métatron ou même Lucifer, il pourrait contempler la mort dans quelques instants. L'évidence le faucha : Il serait incapable de tenir tête à un être de cette trempe.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort, souffla t-il. Nos frères pensent que tu as péri lors de la Grande Guerre. »

Sandalphon tourna la tête un court instant, focalisant son regard alentour avant de revenir vers son homologue, un sourcil inquisiteur trônant sur son visage.

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir envoyer les prières des humains à notre Père, ma fin n'est pas envisageable, expliqua t-il. Pas plus que ma présence au Paradis n'est nécessaire. »

Un ange non déchu et qui n'oeuvrait pourtant plus au Paradis ? Etais-ce possible ? Castiel pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension mais d'autres de ses souvenirs affluèrent alors, par brides. L'être face à lui n'était pas n'importe qui. Il écarquilla alors les yeux. S'il était en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, il l'aurait su immédiatement et indubitablement.

« Tu es un archange. »

Sandalphon hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ta place est… »

Il secoua la tête cette fois-ci, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux gris se fixèrent dans les orbes bleues.

« Ma place est ici, sur Terre, le coupa t-il. J'ai cessé de me battre il y a bien longtemps. Les guerres qui se livrent au Paradis ne m'intéressent pas ou du moins plus. »

L'ange au _trenchcoat_ avait toujours la tête penchée et le regard interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas où l'autre voulait en venir. Sandalphon était un archange. Un archange extrêmement puissant et en lequel leur Père avait une confiance absolue. Cependant… Il n'était pas au fait de ses réelles intentions. Son vis-à-vis esquissa un autre doux sourire, ce qui le fit à nouveau froncer les sourcils.

« Nous sommes Unité, mon frère, indiqua l'archange d'une voix soudainement emplie de ferveur et douceur mélangées. Un ange qui n'est pas capable de le comprendre et d'agir pour le bien de tous les êtres vivants est condamné à voir la Lumière sans ne jamais pouvoir y pénétrer. »

Castiel ne répondit pas, écoutant les paroles de son interlocuteur, toujours avec une méfiance non feinte. La situation entre les anges était chaotique, c'était vrai… Les lois régissant le Paradis étaient tour à tour bafouées. Leur frères et sœurs entraient en guerre entre eux plutôt que d'oeuvrer pour la paix dans le monde.. L'ère des êtres angéliques étaient en train de s'effriter à une vitesse plus qu'alarmante.

« Nos frères et sœurs perdent leur foi, Castiel, renchérit aussitôt Sandalphon. Leur vision est faussée, ils courent à leur perte et leur chute est proche. Quand _nous_ tomberons, _eux_ s'élèveront. »

Et il fit pivoter son regard vers le corps inerte du chasseur au sol, à quelques pas d'eux. Cas se tendit alors aussitôt, observant scrupuleusement les faits et gestes de son homologue.

« _Eux_ … ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

 _\- Sa_ création, répondit-il avec une évidence qui surprit l'autre ange. Les humains possèdent une force incommensurable ! Ma tâche est de les aider à faire la lumière en eux. Ils doivent reconnaître et accepter la vérité qui sommeille en leur être pour s'élever dans l'Univers.

L'ange aux yeux bleus porta lui aussi son regard sur Dean un court instant, la réalité commençant doucement à lui plaire de moins en moins. La dernière fois qu'un archange s'était intéressé à Dean Winchester, Michaël était en passe de prendre possession de son corps comme véhicule pour combattre Lucifer et provoquer un chaos sans nom sur Terre mais tout ceci avait été arrêté… De justesse, d'ailleurs.

« Tu es… Venu pour lui ? » Interrogea t-il alors, sa voix semblant trembler dans sa gorge.

L'autre dut le remarquer puisqu'il étira un sourire bienveillant en dardant ses yeux vers lui, semblant le scanner de l'intérieur. A ce propos, Castiel pouvait à présent clairement ressentir la force qui émanait de l'archange. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille puissance, pas même chez les autres archanges à l'exception près que Raphaël, Michaël ou Lucifer qui étaient dotés eux aussi d'une force extraordinaire pouvant peut-être tenir la comparaison. Il était dit que les archanges étaient l'arme la plus puissante du Paradis. Mais de toute évidence, présentement, il était incapable de jauger à la vue de sa faiblesse manifeste cependant… Si Sandalphon avait de sombre projet en tête concernant Dean, il aurait au moins une raison véritable pour perdre la vie. Il ne laisserait personne, archange compris, toucher à l'aîné des Winchester. Face à lui, l'autre continuait sagement de l'observer, semblant étudier les moindres réactions humaines pouvant passer sur son visage ou dans sa voix et ses gestes devenus fébriles. Il avait compris immédiatement le lien spécial qui unissait Castiel à cet humain. Ce lien s'était semblerait-il renforcé au fil des années car il était à présent détectable pour les êtres les plus avancés tel que lui.

« Ils n'ont pas terminé leur Evolution mon frère, et pourtant… Ils sont capables de choses extraordinaires, continua t-il avec une bienveillance doucereuse.J'oeuvre ici pour que chaque être élève l'Amour qu'il a en lui vers son prochain. J'oeuvre ici pour que les êtres humains accèdent à une dimension plus élevée. C'est la seule cause qui vaille la peine d'être défendue. »

Castiel avait contracté la mâchoire, ne parvenant plus à cacher son trouble quant au fait qu'un archange de cet acabit semblait bel et bien s'intéresser à son protégé. Pourquoi ? Lui voulait-il du mal ? C'était impensable… Il ne pourrait même pas le protéger… Il mourrait tous les deux si...

« Je suis venu pour vous. » Acheva alors Sandalphon, d'une voix se voulant rassurante.

Un poids énorme se libéra immédiatement dans la poitrine de l'ange et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Côtoyer des humains rendait ses attitudes on ne peut plus singulières pour un être tel que lui. Il hocha alors lentement la tête en direction de l'archange, comprenant mieux à présent…

« Dean Winchester se réveillera dans quelques heures et il aura certaines brides de souvenirs de cette entrevue. Je le recontacterai ultérieurement. » Termina t-il simplement.

Castiel poussa un autre soupir, une grimace d'inconfort passant furtivement sur son visage cependant que Sandalphon l'observait, l'expression navrée.

« Ton essence vitale est en train de se tarir… Fais attention à toi, Castiel. »

Et dans un bruissement d'ailes bien connu il disparu ainsi que son protégé au sol, laissant l'ange aux yeux bleus assurément seul avec ses pensées et la douleur qui commençait à le submerger difficilement...

 **-x-x-**

Dean se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut mais cette fois-ci le jour était levé et à en juger par la position du soleil, depuis un moment déjà. Il était dans sa voiture et secouant la tête, il avisa aussitôt derrière lui. Sam était là, ronflant doucement et paisiblement. Son esprit était encore embrumé mais il se rappela, ses souvenirs revenant doucement par brides. Des images plutôt. Castiel. Et l'autre con. C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait mis hors circuit d'ailleurs. Donc un autre ange était entré en course ? Il ne savait toujours foutrement pas si ce plouc était un ennemi ou si par chance, il était du bon côté de la Force.

 _« Cet humain peut te garder en vie mais c'est temporaire. »_

C'était quoi ce délire ? Garder en vie Cas ? … Que ? Castiel ! L'ange n'allait pas bien. Sa grâce manquante commençait à le faire dépérir.. C'était donc ça que ce crétin cherchait à lui expliquer avant que l'autre incruste débarque ! Dean secoua la tête en jurant. Il fallait qu'il ai une longue, _très_ longue et fructueuse conversation avec Cas. Un dernier soupir à l'appui, il alluma alors l'auto-radio qui se mit à faire résonner du Metallica à tue-tête dans l'habitacle – _Master of Puppets_. Sam se réveilla brusquement en sursaut, poussant un grognement sourd. Groggy, le cadet envoya un regard venimeux à son frère qui lui adressa un immense sourire infiniment fier de son comportement d'enfoiré notoire au petit matin. Midi, plutôt.

« Debout Samantha, on a du boulot ! » Fit-il en allumant le contact.

Le moteur de l'Impala se mit à vrombir et Sam en profitant pour insulter son frangin alors qu'il passait à l'avant. Il bailla et se passa une main emprunte de fatigue dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers l'autre.

« T'as pété un plomb ou quoi, Dean ? »

Sourire du plus âgé alors qu'il tournait vers la nationale.

« Nop. On va aller se chercher un truc à grailler et en profiter pour choper du WIFI pour faire deux ou trois recherches.

\- Des recherches sur ?

\- Sur les anges.

\- Et on ferait pas mieux d'appeler Cas pour ça ?

\- _Je_ m'occupe de Castiel quand on sera rentré au bunker. »

Le léger ricanement de Sammy rappela alors à l'aîné que cette phrase était encore hautement à prendre à double sens. _Tch._

 **-x-x-**

« Il est dit que Sandalphon est l'archange régisseur de la matière. Proche de Dieu, il est celui qui envoie directement les prières des humains à celui-ci. »

L'aîné des frères haussa un sourcil en mâchant la bouchée de son burger, le regard rivé sur son cadet face à lui derrière son ordinateur. Heureusement que Sam était le gars cultivé du duo, il ne se rappelait pas l'intégralité de ce foutu nom angélique. Sandale machin phone… Truc du genre. Ainsi donc ce gars était un archange carrément ? Merveilleux… Assurément merveilleux vu les relations plus que merdiques qu'ils avaient entretenu avec les archanges ayant croisé leur route. Ils allaient encore au devant de grosses merdes en conséquence.

« La mission de Sandalphon est de susciter, en toute circonstance, la capacité de raisonnement logique de l'être humain, pour qu'il arrive à l'évidence que la Vérité est en lui - dans chacun de ses éléments- et non pas chez un quelconque personnage prestigieux. »

Il reposa sa nourriture et étira une grimace perplexe. Sans déconner ?

« Attends, sérieux ? Le gars est un archange du Paradis et il prône le fait de croire en soi-même plutôt qu'en le grand Patron?

Sam acquiesça lentement, tout aussi incrédule. C'était pas Lucifer le seul rebelle de la famille ?

« Pas étonnant qu'il squatte la Terre, _Papounet_ a du le virer de la maison pour mauvaise conduite.

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien… Mais écoute la suite : « Sandalphon souhaite que nous découvrions notre Grand Avocat Intérieur qui est caché dans notre âme et qui peut nous libérer de toute contrainte et de tout souci. Par lui, nous pourrons voir et comprendre la réalité, nous unir à la Volonté Cosmique et agir pour réussir. Son nom signifie _« frère »_ en grec en référence à son frère jumeau… Oh putain ! »

Le blond reposa sa bière et secoua fébrilement la tête, en attente de la suite.

« Quoi ? !

\- Son frère jumeau Métatron… Souffla Sam, ébahi lui aussi à mesure qu'il continuait la lecture. Sandalphon et Métatron sont les seuls archanges à avoir été humains par le passé. Les premières sources sur le sujet indiquent que sur la Terre, Sandalphon était un prophète du nom de Elie et Métatron un prophète du nom de Henoch et qu'ils ont tous deux étaient élevés au rang angélique. »

D'accord, donc là, c'était du sérieux. A n'en pas douter, si le frère jumeau était du même acabit que l'autre, la situation prenait encore un cran dans le merdique.

« Les jumeaux angéli-fiques, merveilleux…. Deux fois plus de raisons de dire merde au Paradis. » Railla l'aîné en repoussant son assiette vide devant lui.

Sammy échappa un soupir en refermant son _laptop_ et ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, le sérieux prenant place plus que jamais sur son visage.

« Si on résume un peu le truc : Cas est venu te voir cette nuit, un archange a débarqué… »

Dean acquiesça, fronçant un court instant les sourcils en songea que dit comme ça, ça faisait encore très gay. Cas qui vient le voir lui en pleine nuit… Il était habitué à ça aussi oui mais c'était toujours bizarre de l'entendre ou de le concevoir. Et Sam n'avait visiblement aucune remarque bien sentie à lui balancer à la gueule, ouf.

« Et tu t'es réveillé dans la voiture comme si de rien n'était en te souvenant de quelques trucs.

\- Affirmatif. »

Oh non. Sourire de catin en approche.

« Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Castiel est venu _te_ voir ? »

 _« Parce que je suis son préféré,_ _bitch_ _! »._ Hum…

« Pour me tailler une pipe. »

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux en étira à nouveau un sourire en coin et Dean leva aussitôt les siens au ciel. Ah oui c'est vrai, Dean jouait le jeu des fois. L'habitude...

« Pour me parler de sa grâce, _Gossip Girl_! »

Oui, Dean jouait de plus en plus le jeu. Sam chassa son fin sourire car à la longue il savait que ça allait énerver son frère. Le sujet Castiel énervait toujours son frère, imparable. Vivement que ces deux là sautent le pas du déni, ils seraient débarrassé de la mauvaise foi légendaire de Dean Winchester et ça ne serait _vraiment_ pas du luxe.

« Bon et d'après Cas, aux dernières nouvelles Métatron est encore enfermé au Paradis, poursuivit-il. Il a un frère archange qui se balade sur Terre donc et on sait pas du tout ce qu'il vient faire ici ou ce qu'il te veut.

\- C'est à peu près ça…

\- On a connu pire, non ? »

Le blond ricana un instant face à la légèreté faussement surjouée de son petit frère et réfléchit un moment. Que voulait Sandalphon ? Il ne l'avait pas dit au plus jeune mais, c'était l'archange qui l'avait « appelé » en premier lieu cette nuit, pas Cas. Ce dernier était arrivé au bon moment à dire vrai mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il se serait passé si l'emplumé national n'était pas venu à ce moment précis. Que lui aurait dit l'autre ? Comment l'entrevue aurait tourné ? A bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement lui le responsable de l'entrepôt ? Un archange qui s'abaisse à punir les créatures maléfiques sur Terre ? C'était en tout et pour tout une première.. Mince, à la vue des autres - Lucifer, Raphaël, Uriel ou Gabriel entre autres - , il ne les voyaient strictement pas s'abaisser à faire la sale besogne de chasseurs. Quel intérêt en retireraient-ils ?

Trop de questions restaient en suspend. Il fallait véritablement qu'ils se documentent d'avantage. Il fallait qu'ils en sache plus sur Sandalphon et surtout… Il fallait qu'il revoit Cas et rapidement.

 **-x-x-**

 **Kansas – Bunker des Hommes de Lettres, dans la nuit…**

Sam était parti se coucher depuis un moment et en dépit de la fatigue qui l'entourait également, Dean avait indiqué qu'il avait encore deux ou trois trucs à régler. Le cadet n'avait rien laissé paraître mais il s'était aussitôt douté que l'aîné avait besoin d'avoir une autre longue discussion avec l'ange. En grand partisan à ce que Cas et son frère arrêtent de se tourner autour comme des adolescentes en fleur, il avait acquiescé aussitôt et avait laisser le champ libre. Le blond avait soupiré et était allé se chercher un verre de whisky pour se secouer et probablement pour se donner un peu de courage aussi mais ça… Il avait alors ensuite envoyé un message à Castiel pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient de retour au bercail et un court instant après, le bruissement d'ailes familier se faisait entendre. Il faisait sombre et seule quelques lumières tamisées de ci de là éclairaient la vaste pièce.

Castiel observa son protégé, verre à la main, qui lui lança un regard lourd de sens dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il s'avança dans la salle et s'approcha lentement de l'autre, installé nonchalamment sur la grande table où trônait cette carte géante du monde.

« On doit causer tous les deux » Fit le blond, très sérieux, en portant à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

Il prit un second verre derrière lui et versa une quantité généreuse de liquide avant de le tendre à l'ange qui ne réagit pas de suite, observant le verre puis l'autre d'un regard incertain.

« Tu vas picoler avec moi Cas car vu ce qu'on s'apprête à causer, je crois que c'est pas du luxe. Allez ! »

L'ange accepta finalement car simplement il ne refusait rien de ce que Dean pouvait lui offrir et porta une toute petite gorgée à ses lèvres sous l'oeil scrutateur du chasseur qui étira un sourire satisfait. Parfait. Les explications pouvaient pleuvoir.

« Alors… ? » Le pressa ce dernier après quelques secondes supplémentaires de blanc.

Castiel pencha la tête et étira un fin sourire contrit. Pourquoi avait-il la certitude que quand il allait ouvrir la bouche, le blond allait s'emporter ? Typiquement lui. Typiquement eux. A bien y réfléchir, Dean ne s'emportait pas aussi souvent avec Sam.

« Dean…

\- Quoi Dean ? Depuis quand tu joues les gars en pleine forme, hein ? Je savais que c'était la merde mais pas à ce point ! S'emporta comme convenu le jeune homme. Donc j'attends tes explications, tes directives, tout ce que tu veux mais visiblement ça urge donc accouches. Ah et tu diras à ton pote que s'il me touche encore, je lui crame son cul et sa capuche de _Jedi_ avec. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils au mot employé et laissa tomber rapidement, ne comprenant pas la référence. Il ne connaissait pas d'autres humains aussi intimement et personnellement mais Dean avait véritablement un caractère trop ardent pour le commun des mortels, non ? Il observa la veine sur sa tempe qui avait triplé de volume et une perle de sueur qui dévalait son cou. Intéressant.

« J'ai essayé de te le dire la nuit dernière… Si je ne récupère pas ma grâce rapidement, je risque vraisemblablement de mour..

\- _Tu_ _u_ _t_ , on dit pas ce mot là entre nous, c'est tabou, le coupa t-il. Donc, comment on procède pour récupérer ta grâce ? Elle est où ?

-Si je le savais, Dean… Je ne serais pas là. Métatron refuse de parler. »

Le jeune homme se leva et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Descends le ici et je te garantie qu'il parlera.

\- Tu ne tortureras personne, Dean. »

Les yeux verts accrochèrent un moment le bleu mécontent de l'ange. Le blond réprima un frisson qui lui longea la colonne vertébrale alors que Castiel le fixait avec cet air contrarié le caractérisant. C'était ce regard. Le même que cette fois là, dans le bunker de Bobby. A ce propos, il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à ce moment sur le fait que ceux qui lui lançaient généralement ce genre de regards finissaient dans son lit. Ça avait été tellement tentant de perturber Cas de la sorte, aussi. Il tenta de se reprendre, chassant le sourire en coin qui menaçait de perdurer sur ses lèvres. Merde, il commençait vraiment à _aimer_ être seul avec Cas. Il aimait entretenir son statut de privilégié. Il aimait le perturber et le pousser à bout. C'était carrément malsain, _putain_.

« Ok. Pas de tortures.. Alors on fait quoi ? Se reprit-il. On demande à son frangin ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils puis son visage se détendit. Ainsi il était donc au courant ?

« Tu…

\- On s'est renseigné, ouais. Sandalphon l'archange, le jumeau de Métatron toussa. Pas de bol, le gars. Tu sais ce qu'on dit… On choisit pas sa famille. »

Dean avait terminé son verre et entreprit de s'en verser un autre. Castiel le regarda faire. Il savait que c'était cette boisson en particulier avec laquelle il aimait s'enivrer plus que de raison.

« Tu connais sa mission ?

\- J'ai pas tout retenu mais c'est un peu une sorte de rebelle qui préfère fricoter avec les humains, nan ?

\- C'est hum… Plus compliqué que ça. »

Le chasseur se repositionna sur la table, jambes écartées et regard rivé sur l'ange. Castiel se mordit la lèvre en songeant au fait que ce dernier ne le faisait probablement pas exprès mais cette position lascive et son attitude présentement détendue par cet alcool le rendait plus attrayant que jamais. Il s'était déjà dis un certain nombre de fois que son protégé avait un véhicule plutôt séduisant. Enfin il ne savait pas juger de ces choses mais à la vue de ces innombrables filles qui étaient attirées par le jeune homme, il devait être au dessus de cette norme physique définie par les humains. Dean avait une belle âme, ça en revanche il en était certain et plus ils avançaient ensemble, plus cette dernière lui plaisait. Il savait désormais que le lien qui les unissaient était réciproque. Il l'avait vu. Il ne parvenait pas encore à l'expliciter à la façon des humains mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était cette chose appelée Amour. Ce sentiment humain qui transcendait jusqu'aux dimensions même.

« Cas, tu me fixes… Encore. » Souffla alors la voix devenue rauque du jeune homme.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte mais effectivement ses yeux scrutaient l'autre de manière extatique. Mince. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Il savait : Espace personnel à respecter et regards à juguler. Mais une fois en face du chasseur tout devenait tellement plus complexe ! Pourquoi sa volonté ne s'accordait-elle pas avec son véhicule ? Et cette fatigue chronique qui devenait de plus en plus constante à l'intérieur de son être. Il pouvait ressentir le vide qui emplissait certains endroits du corps de Jimmy Novak. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus garantir l'intégrité de ce dernier.

Dean poussa un juron en son for intérieur. Cas le fixait encore une fois. C'était gênant. C'était carrrément homo. C'était malsain. Et... Il aimait ça. Bordel. Il en voulait plus. L'empreinte sur son épaule semblait ronronner de plaisir tellement ses pensées concernant Castiel prenait un tournant interdit et foutrement pervers. Non. Putain. Non. Pas Castiel.

« Dean… »

Et cette voix. Cette _putain_ de voix rauque. Il n'était pas gay ! Il ne pouvait _pas_ vouloir lui enlever son air de saint coincé.

« Cas, écoute… Woh woh woh, hey ! »

Face à lui, le soldat de Dieu avait fermé les yeux tandis que son corps basculait doucement en avant. Les verres s'écrasèrent au sol et le chasseur eut juste le temps de rattraper l'autre, son corps reposant lourdement contre le sien.

« Putain Cas, hey réponds moi, mec ! »

Un soupir exténué lui parvint simplement aux oreilles et il jura à nouveau. L'ange était véritablement à bout de forces. Il essaya au mieux de balayer la peur qui s'empara de lui au fait de penser que Cas puisse passer l'arme à gauche et se redressa tant que mal, passant un bras autour du corps de l'autre. Il tenait encore sur ses jambes, c'était un bon point. Dean en profita pour l'amener tant bien que mal dans sa chambre afin de l'étendre sur le matelas. Un chemin de croix que d'arpenter les couloirs avec Cas qui soupirait contre son visage par intermittence… _Stop_ , il n'allait pas bien ! Véritablement une _très_ bonne chose que Sam ne soit pas de la partie, bordel. Il avait hésité à aller le prévenir mais il se souvint des paroles de l'archange. Il pouvait garder en vie Castiel ? Parfait. Il allait agir.

« Cas, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, souffla t-il alors qu'il allongeait l'autre sur le lit. Tu _sais_ que je peux t'aider, hein ? Dis-moi comment. »

Le soldat de Dieu grimaça une nouvelle fois d'inconfort et il rouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« La marque... » Soupira t-il, son souffle rendu sourd. Je… Il

\- Quoi ? La toucher, comme la dernière fois ? »

Il acquiesça doucement et aperçu aussitôt l'autre qui relevait sa manche et dévoilait l'empreinte particulière. Dean n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, ne sachant probablement pas ce que tout ceci allait déclencher comme la fois précédente… Cependant, le chasseur opina, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens et il sut que c'était là l'autorisation nécessaire pour poursuivre.

« Quand faut y aller… » Asséna le blond en prenant sa main et la plaquant contre sa peau en grimaçant quant à la suite.

Chaleur et plénitude. Le jeune homme se mordit aussitôt la lèvre face à la vague de plaisir qui déferla dans les moindres recoins de son corps. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à voir cette lumière éthérée singulière et cet horizon astral à perte de vue mais au lieu de ça, il vit bel et bien Castiel sous lui qui soupirait doucement de bien-être lui aussi à mesure que la chaleur gagnait son corps. Merde, la vue était complètement excitante. Castiel l'excitait carrément. Des flèches de pur plaisir dévalait chaque recoins de son corps et se répercutait en particulier dans une zone dont il aurait pu se passer, merci bien. Et pourtant… Il s'en mordit violemment la lèvre. Pourquoi n'avaient t-ils pas atterri dans cette autre espace de lumière comme la fois dernière ? Pourquoi son corps avait-il tant envie de se fondre avec celui de Castiel ? Putain. C'était irréel. Il ressentait … Non pire, il avait besoin de se rapprocher de l'ange immédiatement. Il lui fallait un contact physique plus poussé. La marque le voulait… Non c'était lui. Il ne savait plus, bordel. Mais la seconde d'après, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait agrippé la cravate bleue et s'était penché sur le corps de l'ange. Castiel rouvrit alors doucement les yeux et il fut aussitôt embarqué dans le nuancier de vert que représentait le regard du chasseur. Ses yeux étaient assombris de façon évidente et oscillaient entre les siens et plus bas. Ses lèvres. Dean fixait ses lèvres en se mordant les siennes. Il en voulait tellement plus lui aussi. Etais-ce pousser la chance que de vouloir que son corps et celui de Dean se touchent plus que ce qui était permis entre eux ? Il n'y avait plus de notion d'espace personnel. Il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'est ce plaisir indicible qui circulait entre leurs deux enveloppes charnelles.

« Dean… » Souffla t-il alors, le désir se lisant clairement dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir en se logeant plus amplement sur son corps, son bassin rencontrant lourdement le sien. Cette sensation. Celle là même qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait couché avec April. Cette réaction de son corps… Tout lui revenait exactement à l'identique mais avec des sensations semblant êtres décuplées. Hors du commun. A l'intérieur de lui, il pouvait sentir sa grâce d'emprunt comme être ravivée de façon significative. C'était donc vrai… Dean seul pouvait le maintenir de la sorte. Un grognement rauque lui parvint aux oreilles et le plaisir fit alors une nouvelle embardée dans chacun des deux corps tandis que le chasseur frottait son entrejambe contre celle de l'ange et vint soupirer son désir contre son visage. Putain. C'était trop bon. Il avait tellement envie de dire merde à tout, d'abaisser son pantalon, celui de Castiel et de coller leurs deux sexes ensembles pour les branler jusqu'au point de non retour. Malsain. Interdit. Piquant. Au lieu de ça, il colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'ange, sans prévenir, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Trop de frustration contenue. Trop d'envies et de pensées interdites pour Castiel. Tout finissait simplement par exploser. C'était dans la logique des choses. Joignant rapidement sa langue à l'échange, il s'appropria instantanément celle de l'être angélique, la ravageant avec toute l'urgence que cela impliquait. Excitation. Abandon. Plaisir…. Mais bientôt, Castiel se força à relâcher son épaule pour venir poser ses mains contre son visage et il rouvrit les yeux en cassant l'échange, rencontrant ceux de Cas. Mélange incongru de bleu assombri de façon hautement évocatrice. Son sexe pulsa dans son jean et la réalité le rattrapa aussitôt durement, lui sautant à la gorge comme un prédateur alors que tout s'éloignait en une fraction de seconde. Il se redressa brusquement et porta une main contre son visage, s'éloignant vivement du lit.

Putain. Non.

« Dean… » Souffla l'ange en se redressant sur ses coudes mais déjà le jeune homme avait quitté la pièce, faisant claquer lourdement la porte.

Castiel se laissa alors retomber contre le drap, ses yeux se fermant dans le même temps. Il aurait du s'en douter… C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il se concentra alors sur la présence du jeune homme alentour et ses sens de nouveau légèrement aiguisés lui firent entendre le bruit du moteur de l'Impala qui sembla quitter les lieux brusquement.

C'était définitif, il était complètement ivre de convoitise pour le jeune homme. Son véhicule, son essence même, cette grâce d'emprunt… Tout s'ajustait parfaitement à la fréquence vibratoire de Dean Winchester. Et il sut dès lors que s'il récupérait sa propre grâce, celle-ci exploserait de plaisir au contact de l'âme du jeune homme. Mais le chemin serait encore long. Les humains étaient forts, indiscutablement.. Mais c'était surtout les seuls êtres à recourir et dépendre du facteur temporel comme d'un justificatif de leurs états d'âmes, de leurs actes et de leurs décisions. Et il en userait. Il utiliserait le temps pour laisser à Dean l'opportunité de ses choix.

 **A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Hello! **  
**

Me voici avec ce sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci encore pour vos mots, c'est génial et je suis ravie que tout ceci continue de vous plaire... ça me rassure également! L'histoire continue, Dean a de plus en plus de pensées perverses pour Cas - muahaha - et Sam sera toujours de très bon conseil pour son crétin de grand frère - go Sammy, go! C'est désormais une course contre la montre qui s'engage pour retrouver la grâce de Castiel... J'en ai marre de le savoir mal en point, pas vous ? Vivement qu'il aille mieux.

Bonne lecture et continuez à m'indiquer ce qui vous plait ou déplait... Dans la limite du raisonnable, je suis ouverte ^^ C'est important pour un auteur de savoir que son écrit plait aux lecteurs. Je vous assure.

Merci et à bientôt.

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes restantes etc

 **-** **x-x-**

 ** **Quelques jours plus tard…****

Il avait foiré comme un pro. Encore… Mais est-ce que ça étonnait toujours quelqu'un en ce bas monde ?

C'était Sam le gars droit, facile à vivre et bien dans ses pompes, pas lui. Si ce dernier avait été à sa place, il n'aurait certainement pas fuit lâchement comme il l'avait fait, oui. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Parler avec Cas, sincèrement ?

Impossible. Il était Dean Winchester. Il était celui qui foirait.

Il était celui qui se détestait, celui qui agissait comme un connard, celui qui prenait sans jamais vraiment donner, celui qui tirait son coup et ne rappelait pas le lendemain, celui qui ne savait pas agir dans la norme telle qu'on la concevait communément.

Tout à fait. Il était celui qui agissait - dans l'excès – et réfléchissait après, bon sang ! La Famine avait dit de lui, cette fois là, qu'il était comme mort à l'intérieur, rien ne semblait l'atteindre et il n'avait faim de rien évidemment...Puisqu'il prenait tout. Son regard dévia du plafond qu'il fixait depuis d'interminables secondes vers la présence à ses côtés, dans ce lit. La chevelure brune de la fille avec qui il s'était envoyé en l'air toute la nuit dévalait son dos et sa chute de reins délicieuse pour terminer sa course contre les draps, s'éparpillant contre le tissu blanc. Il avait assuré. Si l'on oublie le moment où, pensant à Castiel, il avait failli débandé en songeant à son attitude, il avait fait monter la demoiselle aux rideaux. Pas moins de trois fois. Pas de soucis de ce côté là. Il en avait grassement profité aussi, s'abandonnant à l'orgasme pourtant le moins extraordinaire de sa vie. Dire que ça avait failli être Castiel à la place de cette fille… Un courant d'air désagréable et étrangement chaud dévala ses reins. Il avait failli _se taper_ l'ange, sans autre forme de cérémonie. Si sa putain de fierté et son fond d'homophobie mal décapé n'avaient pas taper incruste, il se serait fait Cas. Bordel. Rien que d'y penser… Il ne savait pas et ne saurait probablement jamais finalement si il détestait l'idée autant qu'elle l'excitait car il n'y céderait plus. Foutue marque angélique ou non !

Et en y repensant, ce con d'emplumé qui évidemment n'avait strictement rien fait pour le repousser, n'est-ce pas ? Okay, il était affaibli mais à la moindre annonce d'un regain de force, il aurait _pu_ lui dire d'arrêter et joindre le geste à la parole. Il aurait _du_ lui dire d'arrêter ! Mais non, au lieu de ça, il avait gémit de plaisir et pire, il avait bandé. Dean l'avait senti.. Cas avait eu une putain d'érection. Et pas qu'il veuille remuer le couteau dans la plaie côté émotionnel raté mais lui aussi avait eu clairement envie de lui. Il se souvint parfaitement le moindre de ses pensées les plus perverses et son état d'urgence sous la ceinture, et il restait catégorique là dessus, c'était proprement malsain tout en étant foutrement excitant. C'était lui le gars malhonnête car il savait pertinemment que Cas ne lui en voudrait pas de s'être tiré comme un malotru car Cas était accro – plus de doutes là dessus. Cas ferait tout pour lui… Et il en profitait grassement pour agir comme le dernier des connards. Sa fierté agissait pour lui, plus précisément. C'était impensable de songer que Dean Winchester, puisse se taper un homme – ou en avoir ne serais-ce que l'envie - parce que Dean Winchester était le mec à femmes incapable d'assumer un truc de ce genre… Gros, _énorme_ problème.

Et il savait bordel de merde. Il savait tout ça ! C'était peut-être ça le pire, en être conscient et ne rien faire pour agir en conséquence. Etre conscient qu'il voulait définitivement la bouche de l'ange autour de son sexe et être incapable d'assumer derrière. D'ailleurs, cette putain de marque devenait un véritable volcan quand il imaginait la scène. Elle finirait par avoir raison de lui et alors quoi ? Lui et Cas baiserait à l'occasion, et ensuite ? Quelle serait la finalité de tout ceci ? Il ne savait même pas s'il ressentait le moindre sentiment pour l'ange. C'était même risible rien que d'y songer… C'était Castiel, merde ! Et puis, lui, avoir des sentiments ? Lisa avait été la seule et elle le resterai, merci bien. S'attacher à quelqu'un, avec le boulot, qu'ils faisaient et la vie qu'ils menaient revenait à se coltiner une faiblesse supplémentaire _« Coucou, butez moi et vous détruirez ce gars. »._ Et puis… C'était Cas. Ce crétin de Cas. L'handicapé relationnel. Le gamin de dix ans. Le troisième larron. La Famille. Et on ne voulait pas qu'un membre de sa famille nous fasse une gâterie à l'arrière de l'Impala. Non. Non. Non.

Son téléphone se mit alors à vibrer dans son jean au sol et il se releva doucement, en s'extirpant des draps pour s'en emparer. Sam.

« Ouais Sammy.

\- Dean ! T'es où ? »

La jeune femme remua doucement dans le lit sans pour autant se réveiller. Il ne se rappelait même plus son prénom… Ramassant ses quelques affaires au sol, il entreprit de sortir sans bruits de la pièce dans l'intention de quitter la maison. Pas besoin de connaître son identité, il ne rappellerait pas. Pas plus qu'il retournerait dans ce bar. Ça avait été bon et c'était tout.

« Je hum… Je suis parti chercher le petit dej »

Le court silence qui suivit à l'autre bout du fil lui indiqua clairement que son frère savait qu'il venait de pondre un gigantesque mensonge. Sammy était lui aussi une sorte d'être omniscient de toutes manières. Le cadet n'insista cependant pas, grand bien lui en fasse.

« Ok. Prends-moi un _mocha,_ indiqua t-il simplement.

\- Ça roule, à toute. »

Et il raccrocha, sortant de la maison par la même occasion. La vue de l'impala garée non loin de là le fit à demi-sourire malgré tout. Fidèle au poste, c'était bien la seule qu'il ne faisait pas souffrir avec son comportement de merde – et inversement. _Bébé_ restait la meilleure amante et amie en toutes circonstances.

Sam rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et poussa un soupir. Son frère était un gros mytho qui avait encore parcouru des kilomètres sur la route de la connerie, visiblement… Lui qui pensait qu'il en tenait déjà une belle.

Son frère enchaînait tellement les coups d'un soir depuis quelques jours qu'il songea définitivement que soit il rattrapait ses semaines de silence radio sexuels voulant établir probablement un nouveau record personnel, soit il avait fait une gigantesque connerie... Il penchait curieusement pour la seconde option. Son comportement était prévisible et depuis le temps, il le connaissait par coeur. De toute évidence, cette potentielle grosse connerie devait avoir un rapport avec Cas vu le silence radio que s'évertuait encore à garder celui-ci. Mais bon Dieu, quand est-ce que ces deux là allaient arrêter leur petit manège grotesque ? Enfin plutôt… Quand est-ce que Dean allait arrêter d'agir comme un con avec Castiel ? Là était la véritable interrogation. C'était tellement évident que l'ange crevait d'amour pour son crétin de frère que même les créatures maléfiques et angéliques étaient au courant.

Seul Dean Winchester conservait ses fidèles œillères sécurisantes.

 _«_ _Mon frère est un con égocentrique à l'esprit complètement fermé... »_ se lamenta t-il, seul, à voix haute au beau milieu de la vaste pièce du bunker.

 **-x-x-**

« Ton amour propre est médiocre voir inexistant, j'ai rarement vu ça chez un être humain. »

Dean poussa un juron et l'écart qu'il fit sur la route failli précipiter l'Impala dans le fossé. _Bordel de merde !_ Il reprit un semblant de trajectoire et jeta un regard sur le siège passager. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus belle. Le répit était de courte durée, il ne cessait de le répéter …

« Oh super, _Obi-wan Kenobi_ qui débarque maintenant ! » Gronda t-il en essayant de conserver son calme.

L'humour était une meilleure approche que de sortir sa lame angélique pour la planter dans la poitrine de l'être ici présent. Il était encore en train de réfléchir si immobiliser son véhicule ou continuer à rouler était la meilleure chose à faire mais l'autre sembla avoir décidé à sa place puisque l'Impala ne répondit aussitôt plus à son contrôle et alla d'elle-même se garer dans un sous bois quelques mètres plus loin sous son regard médusé et ses mains maintenues en l'air à quelques centimètres du volant qui bougeait désormais seul. Okay, c'était visiblement mieux de ne pas attaquer. Ce con osait toucher à sa caisse en plus ! C'était la putain de première fois qu'il observait un archange contrôler les objets, ou plutôt la matière en elle-même.. Et ça lui arrachait la gueule de l'avouer mais c'était carrément impressionnant.

« Je détecte un problème au niveau d'une des rotules de suspension inférieure de ton véhicule. »

 _Que… ?_ Le regard vert dévia lentement vers l'autre, comme une sorte de ralenti grotesque. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Une fois immobilisés, le chasseur sortit aussitôt de l'habitacle pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'archange. Ce dernier en fit de même, avançant doucement vers lui, le visage neutre. Il pouvait mieux le détailler à présent : Le type qu'il possédait devait avoir dans la trentaine et ses traits étaient incroyablement fins et réguliers malgré la légère barbe naissante qui recouvrait le tout. Il était toujours vêtu d'un long manteau à capuche marron foncé et portait un pantalon noir et des bottines marron. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et tendaient entre le brun ou le noir et quelques mèches grises de ci de là parsemaient le tout. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient toujours de cette couleur marron/grise étrange.. Dean se souvint cette fois-là où il les avaient vu luire de façon surprenante.

Sandalphon attendit que l'autre ai terminé l'inspection de son véhicule – il avait remarqué que les humains prenait un temps considérable à observer leur corps et celui d'autrui – et prit de nouveau la parole en désignant d'un mouvement de menton la veste du chasseur.

« Ceci ne te sera d'aucune utilité. Les échanges peuvent se dérouler sans menacer la vie ni avoir besoin de recourir systématiquement à la violence. Chaque vie est précieuse. » Fit-il doucement en envoyant valser la lame que gardait le jeune homme dans sa veste – sécurité - un peu plus loin d'un simple mouvement de main.

Dean observa la lame métallique s'écraser lourdement au sol et reporta son regard vers l'être angélique. Plus d'arme, rien alentour, aucune possibilité d'utiliser son téléphone. Il était comme à poil et face à un putain d'archange, merveilleux.

« Pouvons-nous converser ? »

L'aîné des Winchester ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher doucement la tête sans se départir de son regard méfiant dirigé vers son vis-à-vis. Ses choix étaient limités, il ne pouvait clairement pas choisir d'attaquer l'autre ou de se tirer. Dans tous les cas, son entreprise serait vaine.

« Je sens de la colère, indiqua le brun. De la méfiance, de la peur, de la haine, du dégoût envers toi-même et une aptitude au déni anormalement élevée. Pourquoi éprouver toutes ces choses ? Ne te font-elles pas souffrir plus que de raison ? Ces émotions négatives bloquent l'harmonie intrinsèque de ton véhicule et la capacité d'élévation de ton âme. »

Oh non sans déconner. Ces connards d'emplumés se donnaient tous le mot pour dresser son portrait psychologique ou quoi ? Une suggestion de thérapie allait suivre derrière ?

« Et la consommation abusive de cet alcool à base de malt et de viande animale abattue dans la barbarie freine de façon considérable le fonctionnement de ta glande pinéale qui se calcifie et t'empêche de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont réellement.»

 _B_ _ingo_. Ce mec se prenait vraiment pour un chevalier _Jedi_ ! Un putain de hippie. Cet archange était un hippie. Merde, Sam allait copiner avec, c'était une certitude.

« Elle est le siège de l'âme. » Poursuivit-il, très sérieux.

Dean secoua la tête, son regard ahuri s'agrandissant plus que jamais. Cet archange n'avait strictement _rien_ à voir avec ses frangins, sans déconner. Elle était où l'arnaque ?

« Non mais… Mec. T'es bien gentil mais… C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Sandalphon pencha alors la tête avec cette attitude qu'avaient ces handicapés émotionnels de le faire. Il songea rapidement à Castiel d'ailleurs mais se força à passer outre. Mauvaise idée.

« Avoir des rapports sexuels avec un nombre élevé de femmes en un laps de temps aussi court n'est, dans l'immédiat, pas la meilleure des solutions pour régler tes conflits intérieurs. Je suggère cette pratique que vous humains appelait méditation, elle te procurera de biens meilleurs résultats et apaisera ton âme. »

Oh putain.

« Ecoute… Hum.. Sandalphon, c'est ça ? Je peux t'appeler Sanda… Non, heu, _San_ ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas de suite, visiblement aucunement atteint par cette marque de familiarité étrange. Il savait pourtant que les humains aimaient à donner des surnoms, c'était en quelque sorte sécurisant et témoignait de la création de liens sociaux.

« Je sais foutrement pas pourquoi t'es là ni ce que tu me veux mais sache que...

\- Castiel _doit_ retrouver sa grâce, le cas contraire, l'Univers s'en trouvera ébranlé à jamais. »

Ah.

Le coeur du chasseur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine, son épaule s'échauffa et il fronça violemment les sourcils. L'archange avait aussitôt posé ses yeux contre son bras, comme s'il parvenait à voir l'empreinte cachée sous les couches de vêtements et même la chaleur étrange qu'elle dégageait. Ok, ce mec semblait savoir et c'était putain de perturbant !

« Comment ça ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Regard sérieux et grave.

« Métatron va s'enfuir des geôles du Paradis et il va chercher à retrouver Castiel. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que la vie de ce dernier sera d'autant plus en danger. »

Dean écarquilla encore plus – si tant est que cela soit possible – les yeux. L'autre annonçait ça avec tellement de calme que l'on aurait dit qu'il venait de réciter sa leçon de la veille. Comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose ? Médium en plus d'être _jedi_ ?

« Et tu peux rien faire contre lui ? ! S'insurgea t-il alors. C'est ton frère ! Tu peux le stopper !

\- Les guerres qui se livrent au Paradis ne m'intéressent pas. Métatron a cessé d'être mon frère au moment même où il a préféré l'orgueil et l'avidité de la reconnaissance et du pouvoir, expliqua t-il de sa voix rauque. La voie qu'a prit le Scribe de Dieu est celle de la Perdition. »

C'était effarant. Toutes sortes d'émotions passaient dans les yeux de l'humain à ce moment. Sandalphon plissa un instant les siens, interceptant l'intégralité du ressenti qui émanait face à lui. Les humains étaient des créatures tellement transparentes… Il pu notamment y décerner la peur soudaine qu'éprouvait Dean Winchester pour Castiel et ceci le conforta dans l'idée que toute incompatibilité entre eux était à bannir. La compréhension, voila ce qui posait problème entre l'humain et l'ange. C'était une très bonne nouvelle.

« J'interviendrai le moment venu » indiqua t-il alors qu'il perçu un semblant de soulagement chez son vis-à-vis.

Cet humain commençait vraisemblablement à baisser sa garde et à lui faire confiance.

«Mais il y a plus important dans l'immédiat. Il est essentiel que tu gardes Castiel en vie. Le lien qui vous unit est extrêmement puissant et constitue un maillon essentiel au changement vibratoire qui va s'opérer ici, sur Terre. Aussi il est important que tu prennes conscience que toi et toi seul peut effectuer le travail intérieur nécessaire à ce changement de fréquence. Il faut que toi et Castiel vous accordiez dans cette dimension ci pour pouvoir perdurer dans la suivante. »

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni même de comprendre en réalité car l'autre avait disparu soudainement dans le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique. Il n'avait rien compris au laius de l'archange mais une phrase s'inscrit alors dans son cerveau : _« Il est essentiel que tu gardes Castiel en vie. »_

Ce n'était donc pas une vaste blague… Il avait réellement la capacité de maintenir ce con d'emplumé qui ne lui avait rien dit ? La prochaine étape consistait donc à ce qu'il ravale sa putain de fierté pour garder Castiel près de lui et éviter qu'il en fasse trop ? Il ne sut dire si présentement, la honte ou la peur, allaient gagner cette putain de course émotionnelle qui se jouait dans son cerveau mis à mal…

 **-x-x-**

Il pensait que les humains étaient les êtres les plus transparents qui existent… Mais à bien y réfléchir, celui-ci en tenait une belle.

Métatron observait d'un œil semi-discret le jeune ange gardant les geôles à travers ses barreaux de lumière. Comment ce gamin pouvait être incarné en tant qu'ange alors que ses émotions les plus secrètes semblaient irradier de son être telle une lumière passant à travers un prisme ? Tous les petits anges jeunes et influençables étaient accro aux traîtres et aux révolutionnaires ? Castiel pouvait définitivement monter une armée avec ces faibles destinés à l'abattoir. Un soupir mêlant dépit et amusement s'échappa des lèvres du scribe de Dieu. Les êtres influençables étaient vraiment les meilleures des armes – sur le court terme évidemment.

« Castiel est un soldat de seconde classe sans grâce et en liberté... Soupira t-il, l'air de rien. Moi, je suis un archange, le scribe de notre Père et je me retrouve ici… C'est assez drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gatiel lui lança un regard torve puis reprit alors sa place, statique et silencieux. Un véritable soldat exemplaire à l'image de son modèle, songea l'archange en étira un mince sourire.

« C'est un traître, tu sais… Il mérite ce qu'il lui arri-

\- Taisez-vous ! »

La jeune recrue le mit au défi de continuer, l'incendiant du regard tout en conservant sa place de sentinelle, les mains derrière le dos. Pas un accro dans la voix, hum ?

« Oh ? Reprit-il, d'un ton badin. Tu penses sincèrement que Castiel mérite d'être libre alors que moi non ? Je suis outrée, petit.

\- Castiel œuvre pour le bien de tous, il parviendra à ramener la paix au Paradis et parmi les humains ! »

Complètement accro. Comment Castiel parvenait à tous se les mettre dans la poche, humains ou anges ? Le fameux air de saint coincé chevaleresque, probablement.

« Sans sa grâce… Hum ? »

Bingo. Nouveau regard menaçant du petit puceau angélique. Au moins, Samandriel n'était pas mort pour rien, sa pathétique relève était assurée au sein du fan club.

« Castiel retrouvera sa grâce, nous vous soutireront l'information par la force s'il le faut ! »

La naïveté avait du bon décidément. Métatron se retint de pouffer de rire.

« Tu es très attaché à lui, on dirait… »

Un micro-sourire dévala les lèvres de l'archange quand il avisa l'autre qui poussa un soupir avant de baisser la tête pour finir par lui lancer un nouveau regard venimeux. Zero crédibilité. Il était même sûr que s'il s'approchait d'avantage, il pourrait voir des rougeurs sur les joues de son véhicule. Pathétique.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, petit. Gatiel, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il sous le silence et l'animosité encore présente de l'autre l'être. Dieu veut que ses enfants ressentent le pouvoir de l'Amour… »

Oh pitié.

« Il m'a appris à ressentir le véritable Amour qui émane de nous tous… Et je dois dire que ce que je vois là est absolument merveilleux. »

Gatiel fronça les sourcils et se mit à fixer le prisonnier, un sourcil inquisiteur à l'appui.

« Je te propose un marché… Continua l'archange, d'une voix de miel.

\- Je ne… Je ne passerai aucun marché avec vous ! »

Métatron s'autorisa un autre mince sourire faussement triste. Il s'approcha de ses barreaux et fixa son regard vers le plus jeune, une moue compatissante trônant sur son visage.

« Ecoute… Je te propose de rendre sa grâce à Castiel. »

Le regard du jeune soldat changea alors brusquement et il s'approcha lui aussi des barreaux lumineux.

« Où est-elle ? » Souffla t-il, interdit.

Le scribe de Dieu dodelina de la tête, un sourire bienveillant prenant place sur ses lèvres.

« Je te montre où est la grâce de Castiel si tu me laisse sortir, Soupira t-il en un murmure dans la vaste salle.

Gatiel se mit à reculer alors.

« Uniquement le temps que nous allions la récupérer toi et moi ! » S'empressa d'ajouter l'archange devant l'attitude du plus jeune.

Ce dernier secouait toujours la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Imagine…. Tu reviens avec sa grâce, comment crois-tu que Castiel va t'accueillir ?

\- Je… Il… »

C'était confirmé, le petit puceau rougissait à vue d'oeil. De son côté, le jeune ange songea alors effectivement à la place de choix qu'il prendrait dans le coeur de son supérieur. Longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il voulait que Castiel le remarque et lui accorde son affection. Il avait là, une véritable occasion de gagner d'être reconnu et aimé par ce dernier. Enfin… Il savait qu'il ne devait pas éprouver ces choses pour un de ses frères mais Castiel le fascinait depuis le commencement. Il resterait avec lui ici et ne perdrait plus son temps à aller sur Terre avec ces deux humains qui le menaient à sa perte, surtout l'un d'entre eux.

« Tu seras un héros, Gatiel ! Dans le coeur de Castiel et dans celui de nos frères... Ce ne sera plus cet humain faible qui sera sa priorité, ce sera _toi_. »

Métatron savait que cet argument serait de taille. Et il n'y manqua pas… Le regard de Gatiel s'illumina aussitôt, se chargeant de cette chose qu'il identifia comme la félicité. La jeune recrue secoua alors doucement la tête, reprenant la parole :

« Et - et vous ? »

Nouvel air triste côté y était presque.

« Moi ? Et bien… J'imagine que je serai tout de même jugé mais … J'ai vraiment réalisé que tout cet Amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant.

\- Je.. Je pourrais demander à Castiel de plaider en votre faveur ! »

Sourire victorieux.

« Vraiment ? Je lui ai volé sa grâce et .. Oh, je suis tellement désolé d'être arrivé à cette extrémité, tu sais ? C'était -

\- Vous vous êtes repenti, déclara t-il, sérieux. Nos frères accordent la miséricorde à tous ceux qui reconnaissant leurs péchés et veulent l'Absolution ! »

Métatron adressa un grand sourire au jeune ange, laissant apparaître le soulagement sur son visage tandis que face à lui, une grosse clé barrée de symboles anciens et lumineux se matérialisait entre les doigts de Gatiel.

 **-x-x-**

Bon il allait parler à Cas. Ou plutôt… Cas allait lui parler, merde à la fin ! Il fallait qu'ils parlent et trouvent un terrain d'entente pour maintenir l'ange en vie ? Parfait.

Il allait boire un coup avant que l'autre se matérialise devant eux pour essayer de ne pas penser à la honte gigantesque qui lui barrait le ventre à la pensée de leur dernière entrevue. Il ne sauterait _pas_ sur Castiel. Il allait rester à une distance sécurisante et nécessaire de lui et surtout… Si ce dernier devait encore puiser dans sa force vitale, ils le feraient à une distance raisonnable et sans que l'un ne se retrouve avachi sur l'autre à vouloir se donner un coup de main mutuel sous la ceinture. Non. Non. Non. S'il devait toucher Castiel ou que celui-ci ne le touche, ce serait uniquement par le biais de sa main contre son épaule… Et c'est tout ! Et puis, Sam était là alors rien, absolument rien de ce genre ne pouvait arriver. Il n'avait aucunement en tête de faire du rentre dedans à Cas devant son frère – marque ensorcelée ou pas -, plutôt crever. Donc Sammy représentait ici l'élément sécuritaire numéro un non négligeable.

« Dean, ça va ? T'es vraiment bizarre. »

Il envoya un regard menaçant à son frère et poussa un soupir mêlant exaspération et fatigue.

« Tout roule. »

Le cadet émit un autre soupir intérieur en continuant de fixer son grand frère qui tournait debout, verre à la main, comme si c'était l'entretien d'embauche de sa vie. Dean semblait complètement mal à l'aise et à cran puissance mille. Il avait désormais la preuve ou presque que la grosse connerie _made in_ Dean Winchester avait un rapport avec Cas puisqu'ils avaient décidé de l'appeler dans la soirée et étaient sur le point de le faire suite aux dernières révélations du blond. Dean avait raconté son entrevue avec Sandalphon et bizarrement, à mesure qu'il continuait son récit, les lèvres du cadet s'étaient étirées en un mince sourire narquois, ce qui mit d'autant plus en rogne le plus âgé.

« Dean, écoute… » Commença t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Le blond anticipa la chose puisqu'il termina son verre et le reposa sur la table en un claquement sourd.

« Sammy, je t'aime, tu es mon frère… Grinça t-il en se resservant une dose plus que conséquente de liquide ambré. Mais si ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire a un quelconque rapport avec moi _et_ Cas, je te balance la bouteille dans la gueule, vu ? »

Gigantesque connerie confirmée, donc. Il dodelina de la tête, veillant à ne pas aller trop loin sinon l'autre allait vraiment tout envoyer valser dans la minute.

« Ok, je ferma ma gueule mais tâche juste de pas déverser ton humeur de merde sur Castiel. Il est pas là pour ça et moi non plus. »

Il n'attendit pas que son frère puisse répondre et se leva en vue de quitter la pièce. Il n'y avait pas que Dean qui pouvait être incisif, lui aussi.

« Qu… ? Attends, tu vas où ? » S'exclama nerveusement le blond en le voyant s'éloigner.

 _Non. Non. Non._

« Je vous laisse causer, soupira Sam. Ça vous concerne ces trucs. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis pas loin et arrête d'être constamment sur la défensive avec lui… C'est Cas, ok ? Pas un démon qui veut notre peau, pas un roi de l'Enfer cynique en costard, pas un léviathan grimé en business man, pas un archange mégalomane… Juste Cas. Il est de notre côté, il est de _ton_ côté, Dean. »

Ne pas s'énerver contre Cas ou la situation ou lui-même ou… OK, il en était capable mais ce traître de frère allait véritablement le laisser solo avec lui !

« Ça te concerne aussi ! » Fit-il, dans une ultime tentative qui lui sembla totalement grotesque.

Et elle l'était. Sam se retourna et lui lança un regard légèrement dépité.

« En quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Hey ho, avec qui je chasse depuis le début ? C'est qui les deux crétins du duo ? Je suis pas devenu subitement le frangin de Castiel ? C'est toi mon frère ! »

Oui, il avait les boules à la simple idée de se retrouver seul avec Cas ! Ok ! Et Sam faillit en rire mais ne le fit évidemment passous peine d'empirer la situation et l'émotionnel de son frère déjà au ras des pâquerettes. Il était d'accord pour donner un coup de mains à ces deux handicapés mais Castiel devrait véritablement faire le plus gros du travail.

« Je suis vraiment sûr que ça ne me concerne pas, Dean. Arrête de jouer les gars bornés, tu le sais aussi. Donc, trois choses : Lâche cette bouteille, arrête de vouloir tout contrôler et essaye de pas agir comme un con. »

Il tendit ses deux mains devant lui et lui adressa ses deux pouces en l'air avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bien sûr que cela ne le concernait pas… Si d'après ce que Dean lui avait raconté, le désir de l'archange Sandalphon était de mettre en lumière que son frère et Castiel étaient plus que de simples amis, alors non, il ne resterai pas pour les observer se lancer des piques et agir comme deux lycéens malhabiles. Dean était peut-être un con niveau relationnel mais il était également assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités et assumer un peu la vérité. L'archange ne se serait pas présenté à eux si tout espoir était vain, si les sentiments qui les animaient étaient à sens unique. Et puis cette histoire de marque… Ce fait selon lequel seul Dean pouvait garder Cas en vie ? Aurait-il seulement pu être possible si son frère ne ressentait rien pour l'ange ? Tout ceci arrivait car ces deux crétins en pinçaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était un enchaînement logique de faits en réponse à ce lien si spécial et fort. Point barre.

La situation était grotesque ! C'était quoi ça ? Les propos de Sam sonnaient comme s'il était tendu face à son premier rendez-vous et qu'il allait automatiquement tout faire foirer. Castiel n'était _pas_ un rencard !

Dean n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il n'était finalement plus urgent d'appeler l'ange – bien sûr que ça urgeait - que l'autre débarquait tout seul comme un grand au beau milieu de la pièce. Plus le choix donc… Le blond se râcla la gorge, le malaise le prenant aussitôt aux tripes et adressa un regard furtif empli de gêne à l'ange. _Oula_. Merde, Cas n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout. Ses joues étaient creusées, son teint extrêmement pâle – plus que d'ordinaire - , ses traits tirés et des cernes gigantesques trônaient sous ses yeux. Même le bleu de son regard semblait s'être tari. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre et ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang par endroit. Heureusement qu'en ces circonstances, toutes pensées obscènes étaient absentes et la vision chaotique de l'ange résorba automatiquement également la honte qui rongeait encore le chasseur. Il s'avança vers Castiel puis son regard se fit interrogateur quand ce dernier lui adressa un regard sérieux.

« Sam m'a appelé… » Indiqua t-il de sa voix rauque semblable à un râle.

 _Gossip Girl_ avait encore frappé, le petit vicieux. Il devait se douter qu'il aurai eu une baisse de courage manifeste à l'issue de leur conversation. Tss.

« Tu fais vraiment peur à voir, souffla Dean, un peu gauchement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Castiel poussa un soupir et alla s'appuyer contre le mur, une grimace d'inconfort barrant son visage.

« Métatron s'est échappé. »

Oh bordel, tout se passait comme Sandalphon l'avait dit. Rapide et efficace. Dean se mordit la lèvre en jurant.

« Obi-wan l'avait prédit, _fuck_ ! »

L'ange lui adressa un regard interrogateur et il secoua la tête, un mince sourire contrit aux lèvres.

« San'... Sandalphon, quoi. »

Un frisson désagréable longea alors son véhicule et Castiel ferma les yeux. Depuis quand Dean était-il proche de l'archange au point de lui donner des surnoms de la sorte ? Pitié… Il ne venait pas de ressentir ce que les humains appelaient jalousie ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas ressentir cela!

« Les archanges ont des capacités de prescience supérieures aux autres anges. »

Les deux regards se noyèrent de plus belle l'un dans l'autre. Bleu contre y était… Ils étaient tous les deux comme deux cons, incapables de parler d'eux ou de ce qu'il s'était passé. D'un côté, ça arrangeait grandement l'aîné des Winchester mais de l'autre… Leurs relations allait-elle rester la même ? Il fallait qu'ils parlent, bon sang.

« D'après lui, Métatron va te coller au cul à partir de maintenant donc, tu vas rester ici. » Asséna le chasseur.

Bonne entrée en matière pour retarder l'autre sujet n'allant pas tarder à arriver sur le tapis. Et puis, c'était la vérité. Cas devait rester auprès de lui désormais et ce n'était plus négociable. L'ange lui lança un regard incrédule comme si il n'était pas véritablement sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait bel et bien entendu. Dean dodelina de la tête pour approuver ses dires, sa main rejoignant sa nuque parce que, concrètement, il ordonnait à Cas de rester ici avec eux et que ça restait putain de gênant.

« C'est l'endroit le plus sûr, ajouta t-il, et vu ton état, il est préférable que je puisses te filer ce dont tu as besoin pour tenir le coup donc… Plus de gue-guerre là-haut, tu te mets en arrêt maladie, c'est clair ? »

Rester avec Dean au bunker ? L'idée était à la fois terriblement tentante, complètement folle mais horriblement agréable, songea l'ange. D'un autre côté, si Sandalphon avait dit vrai et que Métatron chercherait désormais à le retrouver, vu son état il fallait qu'il reste à l'abri et Dean restait le seul à pouvoir maintenir son intégrité spirituelle et physique en attendant qu'il puisse enfin mettre la main sur sa grâce. A ce propos, une nouvelle tentative intérieure le fit grimacer et Castiel accusa l'échec : il ne parvenait même plus à rendre son véhicule comme neuf, du moins en apparence.

« _Mojo_ à plat ? » fit remarquer le blond en l'observant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel acquiesça en baissant la tête, la mine sombre, s'avouant vaincu. Ce n'était plus la peine de le cacher ou d'essayer de ne pas inquiéter les frères. Il était définitivement à sec.

« Ok alors en attendant que je recharge tes batteries, tu vas te la jouer humain pour économiser tes forces. Tu connais le topo, douche, fringues…

\- Je ne suis pas humain, Dean, contra t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je m'en fous, c'est tout comme ! Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois et faire ce que je te dis, pour le reste on avisera, c'est clair ? »

Le chasseur fit claquer sa langue et se rapprocha de l'autre, leur arrachant un frisson à tous les deux. Cas releva ses yeux dans ceux du blond et capitula de nouveau face à la détermination qui l'animait. Il n'avouerait jamais que quand Dean était autoritaire de la sorte avec lui, son véhicule semblait réagir de façon plaisante au quart de tour.

« Concrètement, maintenant c'est moi Superman et toi Loïs Lane, donc… »

Mauvaise, _très_ mauvaise formulation, songea t-il en avisant le regard interrogateur angélique. Heureusement que Cas ne connaissait pas la référence et la relation qui unissait les deux personnages en question.

« Ce que je veux dire, hum c'est que.. J'ai les super pouvoirs donc, c'est moi le taulier. Allez, amènes-toi. »

 **-x-x-**

Le bruit de la douche lui semblait interminable. Dean reposa le magazine qu'il feuilletait sur son matelas et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain située quelques couloirs plus loin. Sam n'avait pas daigné se montrer et en réalité, il le soupçonnait même d'avoir filé en douce. Il semblait définitivement seul avec Cas dans l'immense bunker des Hommes de Lettres. A ce propos, cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que l'autre était enfermé dans la salle d'eau, non ? Est-ce qu'au moins, il s'en sortait ? Il avait déjà été humain donc les gestes de ce genre n'étaient pas inconnus pour lui mais Cas restait Cas.

Rien de pervers, d'accord ? Il allait juste vérifier si l'ange s'en sortait et basta. Pas de voyeurisme, pas de pensées déplacées, rien, _nada_. Il s'approcha de la porte et toqua trois coups contre le bois, tendant l'oreille.

« Cas, ça va ? »

Aucune réponse. Forcément… Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en levant les yeux au ciel et s'autorisa à abaisser la poignée de la porte afin de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebaillement.

 _Oh bordel._

Il le savait. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ ! Mais merde… Castiel ne lui aurait jamais montré ça de lui-même. Face à lui, l'ange était de dos, installé sur le rebord de la baignoire et immobile. Des perles d'eau dévalaient ses cheveux sombres mouillés pour s'échouer contre sa peau… Sa peau.. Dean fronça les sourcils : Des écorchures, cicatrices et autres ecchymoses barraient la peau de Jimmy Novak jusque dans le bas de ses reins et fort heureusement, il remarqua qu'il avait gardé son pantalon et n'était de fait, pas complètement nu. Le frisson d'envie qui le parcourut à cette pensée pouvait aller gentiment se faire foutre !

Il allait prendre la parole quand la voix rauque le devança, semblant briser l'air.

« Je ne parviens plus à soigner mon véhicule, c'est terminé. »

Fatigue, abandon… Tellement de choses se reflétaient dans la voix de Castiel que Dean ne put s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour. Encore. Il entra complètement, referma la porte et s'approcha de l'ange qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, semblant en pleine réflexion intérieure. Ses mains étaient croisées contre ses cuisses et il avait fermé les yeux. Que Sam ou Castiel choisissent d'abandonner ? il ne le permettrait jamais. Pas eux.

« On va retrouver ta grâce, d'accord ? Mais en attendant, je vais te donner ta came et tu pourras soigner tout … ça. »

Le bruit de la douche avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle pouvait occulter le fait que l'atmosphère entre eux commençait doucement à reprendre un tournant interdit. Dean se mordit la lèvre avec tellement de violence en songeant qu'il avait une foutue envie de poser ses mains contres les blessures de Cas qu'il se força à faire un pas en arrière pour plus de sécurité. Et pour retarder l'évidence, manifestement. La marque sur son épaule irradiait à nouveau de plaisir et la pièce en elle-même alimentait avec brio ses pensées lubriques le présentant en train de faire des cochonneries avec Cas sous la douche. Il parvenait de moins en moins à refréner tout ça, putain. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tourner de la sorte entre eux ?

L'être céleste n'avait pas répondu et se tourna alors docilement vers l'autre. Son torse n'étaient guère mieux loti que son dos et Dean se demanda même un moment si l'intérieur n'était pas tout aussi affligeant. Il devait avoir des côtes cassées et autres joyeusetés. Il toussa alors quand il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient posés depuis bien trop longtemps sur le corps de Cas pour être innocent. Il se trahissait sous toutes les coutures, merde !

« Cas, écoute… Pour l'autre fois..

\- Si tu crois que je ressens de la colère contre toi ou que nos relations vont changer alors tu te trompes, Dean. »

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre, oui. C'était Castiel. Il avait dit ça de façon tellement solennelle et mécanique que le chasseur se surprit à penser qu'il s'était préparé à l'éventualité de cette discussion – indispensable à ce stade.

« C'est pas… Ce- »

Il allait visiblement se mettre à bégayer comme une lycéenne. Merveilleux.

« Ce truc entre nous, hum...

\- Je comprends, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Vraiment. »

Il n'osait même pas intercepter les yeux bleus. La voix de Cas était à la fois douce et bienveillante. C'était comme si l'ange agissait pour ne pas le brusquer. Comme s'il agissait face à un animal sauvage, faisant tout pour ne pas l'effrayer. Depuis le temps, Cas avait appris à y faire avec lui et il lui en était reconnaissant, c'était un fait.

« Non, tu comprends pas ! J'ai… J'ai du mal, ok ? C'est pas un truc normal. »

Voilà, il avait lâché la bombe. Accessoirement, ses membres s'étaient rigidifiés et il bataillait férocement pour ne pas se barrer loin de Cas. Loin de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Loin de son corps qui semblait appeler le sien, loin de tout.

« Tu penses que ce lien n'est pas naturel ?

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Ecoute… Je sais plus si c'est la marque ou pas mais, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe et - »

Si Castiel avait encore une once quelconque de pouvoir, il aurait purement et simplement verrouillé la porte. Il aurait empêché Dean Winchester de prendre la fuite à nouveau et ça aurait été égoïste parce que là, maintenant, il avait terriblement envie et besoin qu'il se colle à lui. Il avait terriblement besoin de ressentir la chaleur humaine de Dean se diffuser dans son corps et lui apporter le regain nécessaire à ce qu'il lui fasse définitivement aimer la suite. Il avait envie de lui. Tout son être – bien que quasiment vide – réclamait Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.

Et il savait que Dean aussi en avait envie. Son corps niait mais son âme voulait. Il choisit alors de s'approcher lentement de lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte doucement la porte.

Les battements de son coeur avaient entreprit un rythme anarchique. Son corps frissonnait d'envie et il ne songea même plus à fuir quand Cas s'approcha lentement de lui, ses yeux bleus scannant les siens avec l'envie évidente qu'ils aillent plus loin. C'était comme la fois dernière, en pire. Il se mordit la lèvre quand la distance entre eux s'en trouva considérablement réduite. C'était malsain et interdit, mais une fois que l'ange se tenait à une distance infime de lui, sa capacité de raisonnement semblait se faire joyeusement la malle, remplacée par des images toutes plus perverses et primaires les unes que les autres.

« Je dois soigner mon véhicule avant tout… »

Un soupir. Un putain de soupir. La voix rauque de Cas n'était plus qu'un souffle d'excitation pure. Le sale petit ange vicieux.

« Avant quoi ? »

Sa voix à lui n'était guère mieux. Elle avait résonné avec cette intonation chargée d'envie et aguicheuse comme il savait en user. En général, c'était imparable. Et Castiel n'y ferait pas exception.

 ** **A suivre...****

 ** **Ne me tuez pas, j'étais obligée sinon le chapitre allait être affreusement long... Dean et Cas vont faire leurs petites cochonneries dans le prochain chapitre, aucune inquiétude ;)****


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Hello ! **  
**

Je sais, je sais, je sais... _Mea culpa_ T_T Je m'excuse pour mon retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée dernièrement mais me re-voila. Autant vous le dire d'emblée c'est un chapitre quasiment que de citron ;) Il y a quand même un petit truc en plus et à ce propos, j'espère que vous apprécierez la nouvelle apparition en question. Sinon, savourez comme il se doit cette longue citronnade entre nos deux chouchous... Il était temps. C'était inévitable et ce n'est que le début mwhehe

Merci encore énormément pour vos mots, je suis super heureuse que vous continuiez à accrocher! N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, vraiment!

Bisous, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes restantes, les trucs bizarres et les mots qu'enlève le site à droit à gauche dans le feutré... C'est vraiment énervant...

 **-x-x-**

« Avant quoi ? »

Il savait très bien.

Il savait que Cas mentionnait à l'instant ce qui, éventuellement, pourrait se passer entre eux dans les prochaines minutes. Et bordel, insinuer qu'il n'en avait pas envie était un odieux mensonge et revenait à se foutre ouvertement de la gueule du monde. L'ange – ou lui - n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour se coller à l'autre et le chasseur se mordit la lèvre alors que son cerveau commençait doucement – encore - à partir en free-style, lui proposant des images toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres et mettant en scène Cas, plus précisément sa bouche, et une partie bien spécifique de son anatomie. Il en crevait, putain ! Des jours et des jours, si ce n'est pas des semaines qu'il fantasmait à mort sur les potentiels talents de l'emplumé avec sa langue. Des semaines que la pensée de Cas lui taillant la pipe du siècle s'imposait à son esprit comme la chose la plus évidente et naturelle qui soit. Ça ne l'était _pas_ , évidemment… Mais rien qu'y songer lui provoquait des frissons d'envie et de désir dans tout le corps. De honte aussi également… Beaucoup de honte. Merde, c'était Cas ! Il ne s'était jamais caressé en pensant à Castiel, non vraiment il se l'était interdit… Tout se bousculait dans sa tête le rendant plus paumé que jamais et l'ange n'était pas une midinette qu'il levait dans un bar à l'occasion. Cas était de la Famille. Il était devenu une des personnes les plus importantes et il avait du respect pour lui. Même quand ce débile à plumes enchaînaient conneries sur conneries dans un élan de confiance trop extrême, le rapprochant finalement d'avantage d'un être humain que d'une entité céleste. L'ange s'était humanisé sans conteste et le fait qu'il soit présentement à moins d'un mètre de lui, le fixant avec le regard bourré de sous-entendus en était encore une preuve irréfutable. Ce con était désirable, putain… A demi-nu, ses yeux bleus assombris rivés aux siens et cette respiration erratique finissaient doucement de lui flanquer une érection de malade. Plus aucune surprise de ce côté là, Castiel lui filait la trique et ça durait depuis des semaines maintenant. La première fois, le chasseur en avait été chamboulé et presque écœuré que son corps puisse le trahir de la plus basse des façons qui soit mais il s'était forcé à passer outre. Cette putain de marque réveillée n'arrangeait rien, elle empirait tout.

Néanmoins, elle restait la coupable adéquate, nécessaire et essentielle. Sécurisante.

« Dean…. »

Merde.

Castiel usait de sa voix rauque, sexy et emprunte de fatigue. Honnêtement, il aurait très bien pu s'en passer mais ce fut plus fort que lui, son épaule irradia de plaisir à nouveau et il songea alors subitement à savoir si l'autre conservait ce ton de voix bas et grave lorsqu'il était au bord de l'orgasme. Il _voulait_ savoir.

« Il ne se passera rien que tu ne veuilles vraiment. » Reprit doucement le soldat de Dieu d'une voix se voulant rassurante.

Le sourire un poil séducteur que s'évertuait à garder Dean se changea en rictus sardonique. Il aimait le jeu s'étant installé entre Cas et lui, OK. La réalité, un peu moins. Sans déconner ? Il ne voulait et n'avait rien voulu de tout cela.

« Rien que tu ne désires réellement, si tu préfères. » Corrigea alors Cas en avisant le sourire désabusé prenant place sur les lèvres de son protégé.

 _Bingo._

Dean semblait perdu, tiraillé entre une multitudes de ressentis que sa condition d'humain lui imposait. Elle semblait le mettre à l'épreuve avec tellement de force et d'impétuosité. Lui aussi ressentait d'innombrables choses depuis qu'il côtoyait les humains et aussi car il avait ressenti ce que cela faisait d'être mortel. Ils étaient forts, c'est certain mais ils avaient constamment besoin de temps pour appréhender et réaliser les choses. Les comprendre, les analyser et agir en conséquences. Ce n'était pas un processus rapide et facile. L'humanité était lente et complexe.

De son côté, Dean aurait presque pu se mettre à rire. Rien qu'il ne désire réellement hein ? Là était toute la différence et cet enfoiré d'ange méritait un oscar pour avoir compris ça. Il ne voulait pas mais désirait tout, putain. Vouloir s'adonner à des choses basses et primaires avec Cas c'était comme coucher avec la sœur de son meilleur pote. Ça ne faisait pas, du moins dans la théorie. Dans la pratique, le meilleur pote le détesterait déjà depuis belles lurettes pour avoir dépucelé sa frangine et n'en éprouver aucune culpabilité. _Ne-pas-réfléchir_ , c'était ça le miracle ? Le topo concernant Anna était simple. Elle n'était plus un ange et était dans un corps de gonzesse, ça avait grandement facilité la chose et l'avait même rendu presque… Normale ?

La normalité pouvait aller se faire foutre, il s'appelait Dean Winchester. C'était peut-être ça, la réalité, au fond.

« Ok, donc il y a qu'à moi que ça pose encore un problème ? » Souffla t-il, un rire jaune à l'appui, sa voix basse semblant se perdre dans l'instant.

Castiel fronça un court instant les sourcils et se mit à pencher sensiblement la tête sans cesser de le fixer, comme il en avait l'habitude et putain même ça donnait à Dean des envies carrément lubriques. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se refrénait encore autant alors que même Sam et Castiel semblaient déjà avoir intégré le topo les concernant ? Zéro fair-play. C'était ça ! Castiel était un petit vicieux. Oui, complètement. C'était lui le fautif et sa foutue marque angélique !

« Dean… Ne te torture pas l'esprit plus que nécessaire avec ça. Nous pourrons en discuter plus tard et…

\- En discuter, ha ha ? » Le coupa t-il en comblant la distance les séparant encore.

Castiel amorça un pas de recul alors que son protégé le saisissait par les épaules et le plaquait lentement contre le mur où il était initialement prostré. Une flèche de plaisir traversa son véhicule tandis que les yeux verts s'ancraient farouchement dans les siens. Extatique. Délicieux.

« Tu veux qu'on parle du fait que là, tout de suite, j'ai envie que toutes ces merdes de bien, de mal, de démons, d'anges et de grâce perdue aillent se faire foutre et que toi et moi on se déglingue dans cette salle de bain comme si ça nous concernait plus ? S'emporta t-il, ses paroles fusant laborieusement aussi rapidement que ses gestes. Non, on va pas en parler, je t'assure. »

Il savait.

L'ange savait pertinemment que Dean Winchester n'était pas un homme qui prônait la conversation avant toutes choses. Il était un homme d'action et un gémissement de plaisir pur franchit tant bien que mal la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son protégé écrasait durement les siennes contre sa bouche. Impétuosité. Urgence. Trop de choses refoulées et qui, présentement, étaient en train d'exploser. Tout en lui voulait exploser. Dean. Dean. Dean. Son corps contre le sien, ses mains contre sa peau, sa langue contre la sienne, son souffle dans sa bouche. Tout, absolument tout ce que Dean pouvait lui offrir à ce moment était en train de mettre son essence même en émoi jusqu'à son véhicule. Si sa grâce avait été présente, elle aurait exulté et l'énergie pure dégagée aurait pu détruire jusqu'au bâtiment. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle !

De son côté, le chasseur avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour résister mais c'était peine perdue depuis le début. Et il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Castiel était là, affaibli, presque nu, carrément désirable, lui faisant des avances un peu bancales et ça lui plaisait foutrement trop ! Son corps semblait avoir oeuvré de lui même car aussitôt son cerveau avait abandonné la partie que ses mains s'étaient emparé des épaules de l'ange et il avait fondu sur sa bouche. Les lèvres de Cas étaient Tentation. Plus rien n'avait de foutue importance que ce qu'ils allaient gémissait de façon sourde et lui aussi se surprit à laisser échapper des sons rauques, résultantes directes de son ressenti. C'était bon, c'était putain de bon. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Son cerveau merdique était gentiment aller se faire foutre et c'était une suite logique des choses. Trop de regards et de sous-entendus. Lui et Cas _devaient_ en arriver à se sauter dessus. Sam sortirait son sourire de grosse catin première catégorie s'il l'apprenait mais qu'importe puisque personne – et pas même lui - ne saurait.

Dean décolla rapidement seslèvres de celles de l'ange et prit d'autorité sa main qu'il plaqua sur son épaule avant de revenir ravager la bouche angélique avec toute l'urgence que cela impliquait. Castiel devait prendre sa came parfait, mais il n'arrêterait pas pour autant de le toucher et de faire monter le plaisir dans leurs deux corps. Il cala son genou entre les jambes du brun et celui-ci échappa un long et grisant soupir de bien-être qui résonna de façon délicieuse dans la placidité de la pièce et son propre corps. _Bordel._ Il ancra ses mains contre son pantalon et commença à déboutonner le vêtement tout en s'abreuvant de la vision de pure extase qui se reflétait sur le visage angélique alors qu'il cassait l'échange, restant en faction contre les lèvres rougies d'où s'échappait un souffle saccadé. Castiel était en abandon complet, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait passer un filet d'air fébrile et ses yeux s'étaient fermé sous le trop plein de sensations. Dean esquissa un sourire pervers en se mordant la lèvre. L'instant recharge allait être d'avantage. Plus. _Bien plus_. Il voulait voir le visage de Cas perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, putain de merde ! Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment présent que noyer l'ange dans les sensations caractéristiques de la débauche. Il était doué pour ça et il allait en user grassement. Cas ne connaîtrait aucun plaisir plus grand, incisif et transcendant que celui qu'il lui donnerait.

« Putain »

L'érection de l'ange se dessina contre ses doigts alors qu'il introduisait sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon. C'était véritablement la première fois qu'il s'adonnait aux plaisirs de la chair avec un homme et ce qui aurait du le rebuter – Il était Dean Winchester - eut l'effet contraire... La situation l'excitait complètement. Lui. Cas. Sexe. Bordel c'était irréel. Pas de dimensions supérieures, rien. Juste lui et Cas en train de faire des trucs cochons dans la salle de bain du bunker.

Castiel quant à lui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de refréner toutes ces sensations qui coulaient en lui. La plénitude. Le bien-être. La vigueur. La force qui revenait à nouveau en lui à mesure que l'essence vitale de Dean cheminait jusqu'au plus profond de son être… Il devait se refréner, le cas échéant, il lui prendrait plus que nécessaire et le jeune homme pourrait en mourir. Dean n'était visiblement pas au courant que tout ceci restait extrêmement dangereux pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Au lieu de ça, le chasseur continuait sagement sa douce torture comme animé d'une énergie hors du commun.

« Mmh… »

Le sexe de l'ange coulissait désormais entre ses doigts et le gémissement que poussa ce dernier termina de le rendre dingue. Il colla de nouveau ses lèvres à celles du brun et entreprit dans le même temps de défaire sa propre ceinture. Ils allaient avoir une petite séance de travaux manuels, oh putain oui, et Cas allait gémir son nom. Foi de Winchester.

 **-x-x-**

Le corps inerte s'écrasa au sol, répandant un bruit sourd dans la vaste ruelle déserte et seulement illuminée par un réverbère récalcitrant. Les orbites noircis devenus de simples trous béants laissèrent échapper les dernières volutes de fumées avant de s'éteindre doucement. Les démons étaient partout. Le nombre d'âmes damnées ne cessait de croître... Sandalphon ferma un moment les yeux comme s'il se recueillait puis les ré-ouvrit brusquement, ses iris gris luisant dans l'obscurité alors qu'une silhouette se dessinait quelques pas plus loin. _Bingo_. L'attirer – enfin - en tuant un par un ses sbires. Mission accomplie.

« Il était temps que je vienne voir en personne qui s'amusait à tuer mes petits poulains...Indiqua la voix grave. Bon… Je connaissais la marque de fabrique _made in_ emplumé, tout ça…Mais sincèrement, même moi je touche pas aux yeux, ça a quelque chose… D'écœurant. »

La voix semblait amusée et bientôt l'homme sortait les mains de son costume pour les joindre face à lui, la tête sensiblement penchée sur le côté en direction des corps avant de se reporter sur l'être angélique.

« Les anges encore ça va, je peux gérer… Si t'es dans le même genre que Castiel : mignon, naïf, obsédé par Dean Winchester, coincé et influençable… Mais..

L'homme fronça les sourcils et un rictus dépité prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait plus amplement l'être face à lui. Une grimace d'inconfort vint prendre place sur son visage et il leva les yeux au ciel en faisant claquer sa langue, mal à l'aise.

« Mais tu n'es pas un ange, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus que ça… Fit-il alors remarquer, le visage grave. Et là, honnêtement, pas que je veuille faire le malpoli mais, je préfère m'éclip-

\- J'ai a te parler, Crowley. »

Nouvelle grimace côté Roi des Enfers. Il essaya de claquer des doigts et de s'éclipser mais rien ne se produisit, son corps semblait incapable de bouger. Evidemment. Il soupira, serrant les dents... Un autre archange, merveilleux. Zéro chance de s'en tirer. _Adios Muchachos._

« Ils disent tous ça…. Personne ne peut se passer de moi ou quoi ? »

Sandalphon s'approcha alors de son vis-à-vis, se postant face à lui, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

« J'ai pas de très bon souvenir avec les archanges, vraiment. En général, ils veulent me voir rôtir au purgatoire, continua le démon, l'air de rien.

\- Je n'ai pas en projet de te tuer. Nous devons converser de choses très importantes.

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans le regard du Roi des Enfers et l'archange ne s'en formalisa aucunement, la gravité semblant l'envelopper comme une aura. Encore un coincé du cul en mission divine, songea rapidement Crowley en étirant un sourire forcé. Les moins drôles, décidément.

« Si c'est au sujet de votre frangin rebelle qui squatte toujours la cage… Et j'espère qu'il y restera, ça va de soi-

\- Cela ne concerne pas Lucifer ni même Michael.

\- Ah… C'est hum rassurant, je dois dire.

\- Cela concerne Castiel. »

Soupir.

« Le petit dernier, toujours lui… Pas encore sorti du placard ? »

L'être angélique ne bougea pas d'un iota face à la locution, continuant de fixer son vis-à-vis de manière imperturbable. Ouais, définitivement chiant comme la pluie...

« L'humour c'est peut-être un peu prématuré…

\- Ton aide est nécessaire pour la suite des choses, reprit Sandalphon en éludant ses propos. Alors tu vas coopérer.

Crowley haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et tenta de faire un pas en arrière alors que son homologue avançait vers lui, comblant d'avantage l'espace les séparant encore. En vain. Putain d'archanges dopés.

« Avant que tu ne refuse, sache que je n'ai qu'un geste à faire pour rayer à tout jamais ton existence de cette planète. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il leva la main dans les airs avec la grâce le caractérisant. Crowley déglutit en étirant un sourire sardonique, passant de la main immobile au visage ostensiblement -trop- proche du sien.

« Tu as visiblement besoin de mes services…

\- C'est vrai… Te tuer n'est, dans l'immédiat, pas envisageable. Admit l'archange. Les démons sont une faction essentielle à l'intégrité de cette planète. Le bien ne peut être sans le mal. L'ombre n'existe pas sans la lumière. Mais… Je peux te réduire a un état tel que...

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris... Que dois-je faire pour vous hum aider, votre altesse… Un petit nom à donner ?

L'être angélique abaissa la main et se recula. Ses yeux se mirent à luire à nouveau de cette manière incongrue et déroutante et Crowley failli admettre que ce con à plumes avait la classe alors qu'il retrouvait lentement l'usage de ses mouvements et l'observait.

\- Je suis Sandalphon. Je suis l'archange de la Conscience, de l'Eveil, de la Reconnaissance et de la Métamorphose, énonça t-il de manière solennelle alors qu'une lumière vive prenait doucement place autour de lui, tel un halo. Et j'annonce que… La Transition est en marche.

Un soupir désabusé s'échappa des lèvres du Roi des Enfers. Ouais… Un peu trop péteux sur les bords mais définitivement carrément stylé… Tch.

 **-x-x-**

« Nnh-h… »

Coller son propre sexe à celui de Cas fut la chose la plus extatique et déroutante qu'il lui est été donné de faire dans sa chienne de vie mais putain… Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Définitivement. Bordel de merde. Leurs peaux étaient chaudes et humides. Elles glissaient l'une contre l'autre avec tellement de fluidité… C'était irréel et foutrement bon. Jimmy Novak était bien pourvu, le salaud. Il voulait voir le reste. Tout, absolument tout.

Cas continuait de soupirer de manière purement criminelle et son autre main était plaqué contre le mur, comme pour s'y soutenir de façon bancale et désespérée et Dean eut l'envie subite et urgente qu'il se maintienne à lui et la laisse infiniment sur lui. Sa peau. Cas devait le toucher. Il voulait que Cas le touche autrement que par le biais de cette putain de marque.

« Cas… Vas-y.. » Soupira t-il, sa voix lui apparaissant comme sortie d'un film pornographique à gros budget alors qu'il prenait encore une fois, avec autorité et urgence, la main de l'ange et l'amenait contre leurs deux sexes joints.

Un besoin. Un besoin vital que Castiel œuvre de lui-même et les branlent jusqu'au point de non retour. La simple vision envoya des nuées de plaisir dans le corps du blond.

De son côté, l'ange luttait férocement, tiraillé de part en part par tout un flot de sensations carrément paradisiaques – et encore, le mot était faible et dénué de sens vu le contexte… Ses forces revenaient peu à peu, son envie et le plaisir qui déferlaient dans son véhicule montaient crescendo et Dean n'arrangeait évidemment rien. Dean empirait tout. Depuis le début. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Dean Winchester empirait _tout_. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il voulait que Dean succombe et l'emporte avec lui. Il en était conscient. Il ne cherchait même plus à lutter contre : Dean pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Définitivement. Un simple humain avait le contrôle total sur lui, le soldat de Dieu, l'être plurimillénaire. A l'instant même où il avait rencontré Dean Winchester, il avait su que son statut d'ange ne vaudrait plus rien, au sens propre du terme. Il s'était mis à éprouver des émotions humaines, il s'était mis à vouloir sa reconnaissance – d'avantage peut-être que celle de son Père - … Il était foutu. Complètement foutu. Et C'était la sensation la plus grisante qui soit…. Celle de savoir qu'il appartenait corps et âme à cet humain. L'Amour, hein ?

« Dean… Je Nnh-

\- Shhh… Putain- »

Il parvint alors à décoller sa main de la marque angélique, arrachant un soupir au blond qui se colla alors d'avantage à lui, faisant coulisser lourdement son sexe contre le sien alors qu'une de ses main empoignait ses cheveux et basculait sa tête avec impétuosité. Il n'y avait pas de brutalité, juste une urgence manifeste et difficilement contrôlable. Dean vint de nouveau coller sa langue à la sienne, la ravageant avec impétuosité et songeant seulement après coup que Cas était blessé… Putain même ça, il n'y pensait plus. La langue de Cas, juste. Sa langue contre la sienne. Son sexe contre le sien. Plus. Vite.

L'autre main du chasseur vint se poser contre celle de l'ange et il imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et intense, encourageant l'autre à le suivre dans son mouvement. Ce qu'il fit alors aussitôt. Merde, c'était trop bon. Ils se branlaient de concert et le bruit de succion obscène que fit leur peau humide entrant en contact termina de rendre dingue l'aîné des Winchester. C'était cochon. C'était le truc le plus pervers du monde et il allait bientôt jouir entre les doigts de Cas. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse et ses lèvres mordirent avec force celles de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif alors que plus bas, leurs mains allaient et venaient avec rythme. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, il allait venir et ça allait être phénoménal. Castiel aussi était au bord de la rupture, il pouvait le sentir. Son corps était tendu contre le sien, son sexe dur et chaud semblait pulser contre le sien et ses halètements se perdaient de manière complètement désordonnés entre ses lèvres. Comment pourrait-il bander sur un porno ou une revue de charme après ça ? Comment pourrait-il chercher à baiser une femme alors qu'une simple branlette mutuelle avec Cas menaçait véritablement de lui faire perdre la raison ? L'orgasme qui allait suivre serait le plus intense de sa vie, il le savait pertinemment.

« Putain… Haa-n »

Et il arriva. Incroyable. Extatique. Épuisant. Libérateur. Sa bouche s'éloigna de l'autre et il enfouit alors son visage dans le cou offert tandis que sa voix se perdait en un long râle de plaisir et que le liquide chaud s'écoulait entre leurs doigts. Les cheveux bruns lui caressèrent la tempe tandis que l'ange en faisait de même, se répandant dans leurs mains, tremblant et respirant à cor et à cri.

Bordel de merde.

Le temps semblait être suspendu. Toujours lourdement collés l'un à l'autre, les deux hommes reprenaient lentement leur respiration. Dean soupira longuement. Et voila, retour à la réalité. Ne pas réfléchir, putain. Il venait d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de sa vie avec Cas. Il n'avait pas eu les couilles de regarder son visage se tordre de plaisir. Ce n'était que partie remise. La prochaine fois, il s'en abreuverait intégralement… La prochaine fois oui… Parce qu'il y en aurait.. Et c'était sûrement ça le plus dur à avaler. Il _voulait_ continuer de pêcher avec Cas. Définitivement. Et accessoirement, il fallait qu'il s'écarte de lui… Mais au lieu de ça, il ancra plus amplement son visage dans le cou du brun dont la peau était encore frissonnante.

« … Batteries chargées ? » S'entendit-il souffler après quelques secondes supplémentaires de flottement où seul l'éternel bruit de la douche couplé à leurs respirations se faisaient entendre.

Castiel bougea sensiblement, cherchant à retirer sa main plus bas. Dean se saisi alors rapidement de la serviette qu'il savait posé un peu plus loin sur le lavabo et s'en saisit, les essuyant sommairement.

« Il semblerait. » Fit-il, simplement.

Il ne pourrait pas rester prostré contre l'autre indéfiniment, il fallait qu'il s'écarte et qu'ils se regardent enfin en face. Buter des démons ? Du gâteau. Dézinguer un chevalier de l'Enfer ? Easy. Casser du léviathan ? Tranquille. Regarder Castiel dans les yeux après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Ha ha… L'ange ne le repoussait pourtant aucunement mais il prit une grande inspiration et s'écarta néanmoins. Foutu pour foutu... Il se mordit durement la lèvre et reboutonna son jean. Il distingua que l'autre en fit autant et un furtif regard vers Cas aurait pu le faire de nouveau partir pour un deuxième round. Le brun était débraillé au possible, pratiquement nu, mouillé, les joues rouges, le regard brillant et surtout… Il avait la lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue et une perle de sang menaçait à tout moment de dévaler sa peau. Ok. La prochaine fois, il _essaierai_ de se refréner. Question allure, il ne devait, de toute manière, pas être mieux loti.

« Dé-… Hum, désolé pour ça » S'excusa t-il, une voix rauque à l'appui en désignant la coupure d'un mouvement de menton maladroit.

Castiel porta un doigt contre la chair meurtrie et observa longuement la couleur rouge s'étendre en une fine trace contre sa peau, comme fasciné. Dean dut chasser l'envie impérieuse qui le prit aux tripes à la vue de l'autre… Est-ce qu'au moins ce con d'emplumé se rendait compte que le moindre de ses faits et gestes semblaient le chauffer comme une midinette ? Non, tant mieux. L'être céleste releva les yeux vers lui et un léger sourire plus tard, il tomba les paupières et la blessure ainsi que toutes les autres disparurent doucement. _Mojo_ de nouveau opérationnel, sourit Dean, satisfait malgré tout. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais il était hors de question que l'ange se barre à nouveau.

« T'es en arrêt maladie, tu te souviens ? Le Paradis toussa, _niet_ , rappela t-il alors, sa voix se voulant détachée alors que putain, ses propos sonnaient comme la pire des évidences. Il ne voulait _pas_ que Castiel reparte. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Et puis vu les dernières infos _made in_ Chevalier _Jedi_ à plumes, ce n'était plus envisageable que Cas se balade avec Métatron dans la nature.

« Je reste ici. J'ai bien compris. »

Puis le silence à nouveau. Oppressant. Bancale et un peu grotesque. Que pouvaient-ils dire de plus ? Il ne pouvait décemment _pas_ balancer à Cas que c'était la meilleure branlette de sa vie et qu'il avait cette furieuse et malsaine envie de recommencer ? Se l'avouer à lui-même était déjà une épreuve en soi.

« Écoute…

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en parler, Dean… Je-

\- Non c'est… Je veux juste que… Le coupa t-il, portant sa main contre sa nuque, le malaise semblant l'encercler comme une seconde peau. Sam… Toussa. Personne a besoin de savoir. Pour le moment… Enfin, je sais pas. Je- … Merde, c'est encore le foutoir dans ma tête alors… Juste… On en parle pas, steuplait. Et avant que tu le prennes mal ou quoi, non je regrette pas. Mais j'ai pas… Hum… J'ai pas les couilles pour assumer encore pleinement tout ça. J'veux dire, Cas putain… C'est-

\- Dean… Tout va bien, le rassura t-il doucement. C'est d'accord. »

Le chasseur se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et hocha la tête en lui lançant un rapide regard entendu. Cas restait Cas. Et ça lui fit tellement de bien à ce moment présent…

« Ok… Cool. Alors, heu... Je te laisse. La douche, c'est bon t'es rodé ? Demanda t-il, incertain avant que l'ange acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête. La chambre a côté de celle de Sam est libre. On se voit demain pour faire le point ….. Bonne nuit ou je sais pas quoi ? Enfin, salut...

\- Bonne nuit, Dean. »

Un mince sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de l'ange tandis que la porte se refermait en un claquement sourd, le laissant assurément seul dans la pièce d'eau. Dean était Tentation. Dean lui plaisait décidément beaucoup trop et les rougeurs sur ses joues étaient devenues en l'espace d'une seconde, sa nouvelle fascination. Plus… Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir n'était qu'un modeste avant-goût et la suite promettait d'être _très_ plaisante. Un regard vers le bas lui indiqua que cette partie là aussi – et surtout- semblait apprécier imaginer la suite…

 _« Dean…. »_

 **A suivre...**

 **Cas est tellement le plus chou des anges quand il est accro :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note ( Prenez la peine de la lire, svp ) :** Hello tout le monde, **  
**

J'espère que vous allez bien... Les inondations n'ont pas fait de ravage chez vous ? :/ Je l'espère en tous cas. Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre riche en informations et en petit citron ( allez on peut le dire ;) ). Les passages avec Métatron ou Crowley par exemple, vous semblent peut-être courts en comparaison aux autres et c'est normal... Ne vous en formalisez pas, la vérité c'est que l'histoire en elle-même se centre plutôt sur Sandalphon et la relation entre Dean et Cas. Je ne ressens pas vraiment le besoin d'extrapoler plus concernant les autres... Je le ferai peut-être prochainement mais pour le moment, cela me convient comme ça.

Un énorme merci encore à vous pour vos reviews, notamment **Alixiie** qui m'offrent à chaque fois des petits mots vraiment gentils, je te sens très intéressée par la fiction et ça me touche énormément ! C'est évident le cas des autres également, bien sûr, merci encore à tous ! A ce propos, je voulais savoir si des personnes qui aimaient et suivaient la fiction depuis le début ne s'étaient pas encore manifesté ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous effraie... :/Je suis un peu triste de constater que les vues sont plutôt assez nombreuses et les retours finalement assez légers. Si vous commencez juste de lire cette fiction, je comprendrais car moi-même je ne laisse pas de reviews à tous les chapitres en général ( hélas ) mais j'essaie néanmoins de le faire à un moment ou à un autre... Enfin, bref, Je ne vous en veux pas vous savez ! je débarque sur ce fandom il est vrai et j'imagine que les thèmes abordés dans cet écrit sont assez incongrus... J'espère juste que, nouveaux lecteurs ou non, la fiction continue de vous plaire. Si c'est le cas ou que ça ne vous plait plus, n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer ou alors en mp, croyez-moi je suis gentille et je réponds aux mp... Manifestez-vous, n'ayez pas peur !

Enfin, si ces vues correspondent à de la simple curiosité, merci également à vous de juste passer jeter un oeil ^^

Voila voila, c'était le petit moment chiant, je m'en excuse. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop "pompeuse", ce n'était pas mon attention, je suis extrémement ravie que vous me lisiez et me considère très chanceuse des retours actuels, sincèrement !

J'arrête de parler, **vous remercie vivement d'avoir lu cette note** et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

A très vite,

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes restantes, les disparitions de mots... Ce site est tellement bizarre...

 **-x-x-**

« Vous savez où est la grâce de Castiel, n'est-ce pas? »

Métatron haussa un sourcil et se retourna lentement vers le jeune ange qui l'observait d'un regard inquisiteur mélangé à une certaine dose de méfiance. Plusieurs jours maintenant que le Paradis était derrière eux, il fallait se faire discret et ne pas attirer l'attention des anges sur eux. Est-ce que le commun des mortels savaient ce qui se passait autour d'eux ? Bien sûr que non. _« Les ignorants sont bénis »_ soupira le scribe en observant un couple de jogger passer non loin de là en riant. Comment les humains avaient-ils fait pour survivre alors que la Réalité véritable leur passait sous les yeux ? Leur existence n'était que pure illusion et ils se complaisaient à merveille à vivre de la sorte. Affligeant.

Une journée comme les autres sur la planète Terre, en somme… Les deux êtres s'étaient arrêté dans un bar miteux histoire de faire une pause. La serveuse, une blonde en talons fit un clin d'oeil évocateur au plus jeune, ce qui fit lever les yeux de l'archange. Le côté jeune puceau à décoincer, forcément.

« Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance, Gatiel ? »

Pas encore totalement, visiblement.

« Je…

\- Tu m'as libéré. Tu es un renégat à ton tour, désormais. »

C'était vrai… Et l'archange n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle pour le lui rappeler. Le jeune être se mordit durement la lèvre avant de baisser la tête. Métatron esquissa un rapide sourire en l'observant : le jeunot était envahi de doutes et certainement de regrets naissants, il pouvait l'affirmer. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de reposer doucement la bouteille sur la table :

« Je vais rendre sa grâce à Castiel, je n'ai qu'une parole, continua t-il doucement face au jeune regard à nouveau braqué sur lui.

\- Vous savez où il est ? Sans grâce… Affaibli… Seul… »

Eclat de rire côté archange. Donc le petit puceau était encore plus naif et accro qu'il le pensait, c'en était proprement risible. Métatron calma néanmoins sa quinte de rire alors que l'autre braquait sur lui des yeux devenus orageux. L'entreprise battait son plein.

« Castiel est en sécurité et il va bien, tu peux me croire, ricana t-il. Tu n'as pas une petite idée d'avec qui il peut être, vraiment ? »

Les yeux noisettes du jeune ange – son véhicule était un gamin châtain qui devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus – se chargèrent alors de colère et il le vit serrer le poing. Parfait. Les émotions humaines étaient véritablement en phase de changer complètement la donne parmi les anges… Les émotions humaines étaient contagieuses. Les émotions humaines étaient une des meilleures armes qui soient. Elles contaminaient les anges les moins aguerris, les plus vulnérables, les plus faibles….

« Cet humain. Dean Winchester. Grinça t-il, sa voix trahissant une animosité nouvelle qui le surprit également.

\- Castiel est en compagnie des Winchester, acquiesça t-il en hochant la tête. Dans leur trou à rats, quelque part sur Terre et nous les trouveront. »

Le Scribe de Dieu esquissa un nouveau sourire satisfait alors que l'autre semblait soudainement en plein conflit intérieur. Colère. Incompréhension. Culpabilité. Jalousie. Pourquoi ressentait-il ces choses désagréables à la mention de l'humain sur lequel Castiel avait jeté son dévolu ? Cette sensation… Qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi son véhicule tremblait ?

« Ce que tu ressens… Reprit alors Métatron l'air de rien. Ne dois pas t'effrayer. C'est tout à fait normal. Justice doit être faite. Dean Winchester a fait sombrer l'un des nôtres et il doit le payer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dean Winchester va payer, récita t-il, sans un accro dans la voix. Castiel est un soldat de Dieu, sa place est avec m… nous. »

Métatron sourit alors franchement et leva sa bière face à son homologue, l'intimant à en faire de même.

« A la disparition prochaine des Winchester et au retour de Castiel ! »

 **-x-x-**

L'odeur du café vint chatouiller les narines du chasseur et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il porta une main contre son visage qu'il se mit à frotter paresseusement. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit… Evidemment. Il devait avoir dormi trois heures à peine et la pensée subite qu'il eut alors pour Castiel, de bon matin, eut le mérite de le faire se relever aussi sec. Il jura et se força à ne donner _aucune_ attention à son entrejambe qui, elle, semblait être au beau fixe. Les souvenirs affluèrent alors dans son esprit et il se retint d'envoyer cogner son oreiller contre le mur. Il avait fait des rêves cochons toute _sa_ _putain_ _de_ _sainte nuit_ de trois heures à peine. Pas étonnant qu'il soit au ras des pâquerettes niveau énergie. En général, quatre heures de sommeil étaient suffisantes pour qu'il recharge ses batteries mais là… Il ne se souvenait pas en détails de son rêve – et tant mieux - mais une chose était sûre, lui et Cas faisaient des trucs pervers et son bas-ventre avait semblerait-il apprécié le spectacle. Non, non et non. Il ne se toucherait pas en pensant à Cas… Même après ce qu'il s'étaient passé entre eux hier soir. S _urtout_ après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux hier soir... Ahem.. Bordel ça avait été… _No_ _way_!

Dean secoua la tête et se releva brusquement. Il enfila son peignoir gris et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de sa chambre. Douche. Remettre ses esprits en place. _Reboot_ psychologique. Ok. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, tel un échappé de prison – putain il se trouvait ridicule – et se dirigea aussi rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il lui fallait toute sa tête et toute son énergie pour affronter le regard de l'ange et peut-être encore plus celui de son frère qui ne manquerait pas de lui balancer son sourire de grosse catin dans la gueule, de bon matin _« Bonjour, alors toi et Cas ? Discussion fructueuse ? »_. Si par fructueuse, il entendait le fait de se sauter dessus et finir par une séance de travaux manuels alors oui, l'entretien avait était profitable.

Toute son énergie, donc.

Dans la cuisine du bunker, Sam bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se verser une tasse de café et de prendre son bol de céréales. Il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion – celle avec le planisphère – et se stoppa un moment en avisant face à lui.

« Bonjour, Sam. »

Castiel était là, attablé comme si c'était la chose la plus banale qui soit. Il était affublé d'un t-shirt _Metallica_ qui appartenait sans aucun doute à Dean et avait les mains jointes devant lui, le calme l'entourant avec cette habitude lui étant propre.

« Salut Cas'. Tu… Heu… S'enquit alors en s'installant face à lui, confus. Tu m'expliques ?

Castiel pencha sensiblement la tête avant d'acquiescer doucement.

« Suite aux dernières informations communiquées par Sandalphon, Il semblerait que, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, Métatron cherche à me retrouver… Expliqua t-il face au regard attentif du Winchester. Dean a décidé que le mieux pour le moment était que je reste ici... Il a raison, cet endroit … Souffla t-il en levant les yeux autour de lui avec toujours cette franche admiration qu'il avait pour les lieux. Est le plus sûr et rester auprès de ton frère me permet de continuer à alimenter cette grâce d'emprunt. C'est temporaire, je… Enfin je l'espère. »

Sam acquiesça doucement en avalant une nouvelle cuillerée de son petit déjeuner. Intéressant. Il retrouvait bien là son frère : penser à la sécurité de ses proches avant tout. Il reprit la parole après quelques secondes de flottement :

« C'est bien gentil mais je l'ai toujours pas vu moi ce Sandalphon… C'est plus du genre cinglé extrémiste en costard ou usurpateur d'identité accro aux jeux TV ?

En somme deux extrêmes… Uriel ou Gabriel ? Cas étira un mince sourire au souvenir du plus loufoque de ses frères. Gabriel n'aurait pas dû mourir de la sorte. Il savait que si l'archange avait encore été de la partie, il aurait été un allié précieux.

« Sandalphon n'est comme aucun autre archange, expliqua t-il. Il est le premier avec Métatron à avoir été crée par notre Père. Peu d'anges l'ont vu, il n'œuvre pas au Paradis en tant que tel… Du moins pas comme nous tous. Sa tâche est de faire le lien entre la Terre et les Cieux. Il ne m'est apparu moi-même pour la première fois que récemment… Tout ce que je savais sur lui, je l'avais appris de mes frères. Il est l'archange de l'Eveil et de la Conscience et il ne se montre qu'à ceux qu'il juge digne de son aide. »

Sammy hocha la tête en repoussant son bol désormais vide.

« Super… Y'en a décidément que pour mon frère !

\- Non Sam, fit l'ange en secouant doucement la tête, fixant l'autre de son regard fait que tu ne voies pas Sandalphon signifie que tu n'as, tout naturellement, pas besoin de son aide. C'est une bonne chose. Je ne vois pas ce qui te vexe dans tout ceci. »

Le cadet allait se mettre à sourire face à la soudaine gravité dans l'expression de l'ange quand ce dernier tourna alors la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. Il en fit de même et tous deux avisèrent l'aîné qui débarquait dans la pièce, mug fumant à la main et le visage quelque peu fermé.Dean était habillé et fleurait bon le gel douche, choses inhabituelles puisqu'en temps normal, ce dernier préférait se défoncer à la caféine avant et se rendre présentable après. Mauvaise humeur Deanesque, bonjour.

« Hey, fit simplement celui-ci en évitant soigneusement de regarder Cas et allant s'installer à deux places sécurisantes plus loin.

Sam observa le manège de son frangin en silence et ne dit rien, comprenant aussitôt que ces deux là avaient encore fait il ne savait quoi et que s'il remuait ne serais-ce que d'un chouia le couteau, il allait 'gentiment' se faire rembarrer et Castiel avec. Quand Dean était de mauvaise humeur, on essayait de composer avec sinon _adios muchachos._

« Salut, on parlait justement de Sandalphon.

\- Chouette… Soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien de nouveau concernant je jumeau maléfique ?

\- Le calme plat. »

Nouveau soupir du blond. Il s'affala plus amplement dans son siège et abattit ses pieds sur la table en continuant de siroter tranquillement son breuvage.

« Putain mais il est où ce con ? Il fout quoi ? Ça me fout en pétard qu'on soit là, pénard, alors que ce sac à merde est libre quelque part et qu'il attend une bonne occaz' pour tomber sur Cas'. Super le t-shirt, au fait, fit-il alors en dirigeant son pouce levé, une grimace graveleuse – et forcée - à l'appui en direction de l'ange.

Castiel baissa la tête vers son torse avant de revenir vers Dean qui ne lui accordait plus aucune attention… C'était mieux que rien. Le petit sourire moqueur qui étira les lèvres de Sam disparu tout aussi rapidement. Tentative numéro 1 de Dean pour dissiper la gê son côté, l'ange savait désormais que la moindre attention que Dean pouvait avoir envers lui, lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être douillet et agréable.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? Reprit le plus jeune. Mettre Cas dehors avec une grosse flèche rouge clignotante au dessous de sa tête, une pancarte _« Salut je suis Castiel et j'ai plus de pouvoirs »_ et attendre ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va se bousculer au portillon, ajouta Sam. Un ange sans pouvoir ? Castiel de surcroît ? si c'est pas Métatron, les démons se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de lui.

\- Ca va, c'est bon ! »

L'ange aux yeux bleus n'avait pas prononcé un mot, écoutant les dires de l'un et l'autre en silence. Parfois il essayait prudemment de tourner son visage vers Dean pour capter son regard à nouveau mais cela se soldait à chaque fois par un échec.

A l'autre bout de la table, l'aîné se leva soudainement, aplatissant ses mains face à lui, le sérieux l'entourant alors :

« Bon… Je vois qu'une solution : Appeler le seul archange qui veut pas nous botter le cul. Il sait tout, il voit tout. C'est l'Oracle ce mec. »

Appeler Sandalphon, donc. Sam poussa un soupir résigné, évaluant l'idée.

« Il sait peut-être tout mais visiblement il nous laisse dans la merde… »

Dean l'avait dit, l'archange n'agissait pas. La plupart du temps, il parlait mais n'intervenait pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Il ne le voyait définitivement pas retrouver Métatron, le tuer, rendre sa grâce à Castiel et merci messieurs dames...

« Sandalphon est ainsi… »

La voix rauque et calme de Cas emplit alors la pièce et tous deux tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Il veut que les humains cherchent par eux-même les solutions. »

Dean leva les mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération avant de revenir ancrer son regard vers l'ange puis rapidement vers son frère.

« Ouais sauf que ça concerne plus que les humains, ça te concerne aussi Cas'… ça concerne les anges donc, il va arrêter de jouer au _Dallai Lama_ cinq minutes et nous filer un véritable coup de main ! Et je parle pas de ses énigmes à deux balles et de ses conseils de hippie ! La prochaine fois, je mettrai de la salade dans mon burger, il me rendra ma copie avec un A+ et me lâchera enfin la grappe ! Tiens, tu t'entendrais bien avec, Samantha, ricana t-il à l'adresse de son frère avant de venir se poser contre la table, près de lui, offrant ainsi la vue de son dos à l'ange.

Sam, comprenant à moitié, leva les yeux au ciel et Castiel reporta son regard sur la table, essayant au mieux de ne pas laisser ce sentiment malsain et inapproprié prendre à nouveau place au sein de son être. La jalousie. Encore elle… Un archange qui s'intéressait de près à Dean… Il était _son_ protégé. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé de la Perdition. Dean était à _lui_.

« Cas, ça va ? » S'enquit alors Sam en faisant claquer ses doigts face à lui.

« Oui je-… Je réfléchissais. Nous allons avoir besoin d'ingrédients spéciaux pour procéder à l'appel.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je suis sûr que si je me concentre, je peux le faire venir. Y'a une sorte de lien… J'ai la sensation que si je l'appelle, il va rappliquer. Mon charme naturel toussa… » Ne put s'empêcher de blaguer l'aîné.

Une nouvelle flèche déplaisante et douloureuse traversa alors le véhicule de Castiel. Il ne voulait _pas_. Il ne voulait pas que Dean ait un autre lien de la sorte avec un être céleste. Il était _le seul_ !

« C'est impossible. »

Les deux frères se tournèrent alors avec surprise vers l'origine de la voix, basse et froide, telle un grondement. L'ange ancra durement ses iris bleus dans ceux verts de son protégé, espérant lui faire passer non pas l'intégralité de son ressenti pour le moins incongru mais du moins une partie. Dean savait. Il _devait_ savoir que ses propos allaient lui dé son côté, le blond éluda aussitôt l'intense frisson d'excitation qui longea sa colonne vertébrale alors que Cas le fixait sans ménagement, avec une certaine animosité tapie au fond de son regard océan. Animosité qui, il devait l'avouer, finissait de lui donner envie de plaquer ce con d'ange contre le mur le plus proche.

« Je suis _le seul_ , Dean. _Le seul_ que tu peux appeler de la sorte et _le seul_ qui répondra à chacun de tes appels quelque soit leur nature. »

Sam observait les deux abrutis de service se regarder en véritable chien de faïence. Oh merde, c'était reparti… Comment son frère faisait pour être aussi con en toutes circonstances ? C'était ça, son véritable talent. Cas était clairement défavorable à l'idée – pour ne pas dire jaloux - et ne parvenait visiblement pas à composer avec sans que son côté humain n'explose. L'ange stoïque et impassible semblait s'en être allé depuis longtemps et c'était une sacrée nouveauté en soi que de le voir agir de la sorte.

Dean, de son côté, devait batailler pour éviter que l'excitation naissante s'emparant rapidement de son corps ne le fasse faire encore n'importe quoi. C'était quoi ça ? De la possessivité mal placée ? De la jalousie outrancière ? _Bordel de_...

Castiel regretta aussitôt ses paroles car d'une part, techniquement c'était un mensonge. Et un beau. Il n'était nullement écrit que lui seul pouvait avoir ce lien indéfectible avec l'aîné des Winchester. Si un archange – bien plus puissant que lui, au demeurant – avait l'envie de marquer l'humain, il ne rencontrerai aucune difficulté à le faire. Effacer la marque de Castiel serait un jeu d'enfant pour un être de cette puissance. D'autre part, il savait qu'il venait d'alimenter cette tension infâme et avide qui le liait désormais au blond et ce devant Sam... Ce n'était assurément pas la meilleure des idées qu'il avait eu. Dean le fixait lui aussi, le visage à demi tourné,et son regard s'était plissé alors qu'il se mordait durement la lèvre.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Cette voix…

Tous se tournèrent alors vers l'entrée. En haut des quelques marches en bois, l'archange abaissa sa capuche et adressa un mouvement de tête salutaire en direction des trois autres. Sam s'était relevé brusquement, oscillant entre son frère, l'ange, et le nouveau venu… Castiel avait reprit ce ton neutre le caractérisant en saluant à son tour l'être angélique comme si de rien n'était et Dean fronçait les sourcils plus que jamais, lui adressant le plus mauvais des regard qu'il avait en réserve. Comment ce connard avait-il fait pour les retrouver et pénétrer ici, putain ? Si les archanges pouvaient entrer comme dans un moulin, ils auraient aimé le savoir avant, merci bien !

« Nous n'avons pas de lien, Dean Winchester. Je peux te trouver et répondre à tes prières car tu es partie intégrante de ma mission actuelle, expliqua t-il de son ton de voix à la fois neutre et étrangement calme. Le seul lien véritable et authentique que tu n'auras jamais est celui qui te lie à Castiel. A moins d'effacer cette liaison psychique ou d'être doté d'une puissance qui défie l'entendement, aucun autre être ne peut être proche de toi de la sorte. Bonjour, Samuel Winchester.

Le sus-nommé sursauta légèrement tout en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Que.. ?

« Ton âme est pure et belle et il ne fait aucun doute que tu as accès à un niveau d'élévation vibratoire supérieur au commun des mortels. Il n'était nullement dans mes projets de te rencontrer, ta conscience spirituelle se suffit à elle seule, mais je suis néanmoins heureux de me tenir face à toi.

\- Heu…

\- Tu lui plais, je crois, Sammy. »

Le sus-nommé haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère et de sa réflexion stupide – encore – face à un être de cette trempe. Sandalphon ne tiqua absolument pas aux propos du blond et il fit quelques pas devant lui, provoquant un autre sursaut général, avant de se stopper face à Castiel.

« Castiel… Il te faut rester auprès de cet humain, indiqua t-il. Tous s'accélère… Cela ne concerne pas uniquement cette marque et l'énergie qui peut transiter entre vos deux véhicules lors de sa sollicitation. Elle n'est finalement qu'un point d'ancrage. L'existence et la simple présence de Dean Winchester permettent à la tienne de perdurer. Tout est question de fréquence. Vos fréquences vibratoires sont sur le même plan et s'ajustent parfaitement ensemble. L'énergie qui en découle est bénéfique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. »

Il leva lentement la main et aussitôt un filet de poussière lumineuse – bien qu'étrangement terne – s'évapora au dessus de l'ange qui écarquilla les yeux, l'interrogation transitant aussitôt vers l'archange au même titre que les deux frères qui observaient la scène, ébahis.

« Tu as conservé cette grâce d'emprunt beaucoup trop longtemps, je suis étonné que ton véhicule ne présente pas encore les stigmates d'un empoisonnement psychique.

\- Je… Suis..

\- Tu es humain à présent. »

La voix de Dean retentit alors dans la placidité de la pièce.

« Attendez, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je crois que ça me concerne aussi cette merde, alors stop agir comme un putain d'enchanteur qui distribue des quêtes ! C'est quoi le topo, il va falloir aller chercher _Daenerys Targaryen_ et _Jon Snow_ pour espérer gagner la bataille ? La moindre des choses serait qu'on m'explique une putain de bonne fois le topo, OK ? ! »

Sam avait clairement l'envie de baffer son frère pour être un bourrin en toutes circonstances. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait finir par mettre en pétard le seul archange qui ne leur voulait pas de mal et c'était _vraiment_ , _vraiment_ , une très mauvaise chose. _« Bâillonnez ce débile, par pitié… »_

Sandalphon tourna alors lentement son visage vers l'aîné des Winchester et ses yeux se plissèrent doucement, l'étrange couleur grise venant luire durement dans le fond de son regard. _Bingo_.

« Tu ne sais rien, Dean Winchester. Crois-tu que ton arrogance légendaire diminuerait si tu connaissais ne serais-ce que la première ligne du grand livre de l'Univers ? »

Et il s'approcha un peu plus de l'autre, son aura luisant de plus en plus durement tandis que Dean reculait prudemment. Oh merde.

« Crois-tu que ta mauvaise foi et ton déni s'en trouveraient ébranlé à jamais si tu apprenais que cette réalité à laquelle tu crois t'accrocher n'est qu'illusion ? Que cette dimension matérielle, de débauche et de stupre dans laquelle tu te vautres avec complaisance n'est que le résultat d'une programmation de ta conscience ? La réalité à laquelle tu crois dépendre n'est rien. Tu n'es rien. Alors si jamais, il te vient encore l'envie de…

\- Excusez-le… Je… Heu Sandalphon ? Retentit doucement la voix de Sam alors que l'être angélique n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et continuait de porter un regard fixe et tranchant vers son frère. Je sais que toutes ces choses ne sont pas faciles à expliquer aux humains… Notre langue, les termes même à employer ne sont peut-être pas représentatifs de tout ça mais je pense avoir compris l'essentiel et je- enfin… Je lui expliquerai, soupira t-il en désignant son frère. Maintenant, juste, dîtes nous simplement ce que Métatron projette de faire et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à Cas ? S'il vous- Heu… S'il vous plaît ?

C'était complètement étrange de constater que l'aura céleste qui émanait de l'archange se dissipa alors doucement et qu'un mince sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de son véhicule. OK Sammy était d'ordre céleste lui aussi, plus aucun doute là dessus. Et pire, il avait tapé dans l'oeil de ce con à capuche !

« Métatron veut le véhicule de Castiel.

\- Quoi ?! »

Tous écarquillèrent de nouveau les yeux et Cas se laissa doucement glisser sur sa chaise, analysant probablement l'intégralité des informations ayant été donné à ce jour. Les nouvelles étaient plutôt mauvaises : Castiel était désormais humain et Métatron en avait après le corps de Jimmy Novak. Merveilleux.

« Le véhicule de Castiel est extrêmement résistant. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il peut contenir la grâce d'un archange sans problème. C'est également le cas des vôtres. »

Dean poussa un nouveau soupir, tout en essayant de se contenir un minimum tout de même. Il n'avait pas envie de provoquer l'archange une nouvelle fois. Ce con lui filait les jetons !

« On est déjà au courant de ça… Indiqua t-il. Ce qu'on veut c'est choper cet enfoiré et lui faire cracher où est la grâce de Cas ! »

Aucune réponse. Ce fut alors Sam qui reprit calmement la parole, la confusion dans la voix :

« Vous savez où est la grâce de Castiel ?

\- Non. Métatron a érigé une barrière énergétique très puissante autour de son esprit. Quiconque essaye de sonder ses pensées échoue sur le champ et si votre plan est de l'obliger à vous révéler l'information alors vous échouerez vous aussi.

\- OK alors Plan B : Il prend mon corps. »

Les regards médusés de Cas et Sam se tournèrent à nouveau vers Dean.

« T'es dingue ou quoi ? Et après ? On vous butte en même temps ? C'est du suicide, Dean ! S'emporta son petit frère.

\- Dean… Certainement pas.

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ? ! Et non, ce sera pas toi, Sam. »

Le regard plein d'animosité de Cas était à nouveau tourné vers le blond. Les yeux bleu lui exprimaient clairement une nouvelle fois son mécontentement. Dean et ses envies suicidaires commençaient doucement à le rendre furieux.

« Métatron ne fera jamais l'erreur de prendre le corps destiné à Michael sous peine de déclencher de nouvelles discordes au Paradis. De même qu'il ne prendra pas le corps destiné à Lucifer, intervint l'archange.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? ! »

Sandalphon ne répondit aucunement à l'aîné des frères et son visage se leva vers la pièce ou plutôt vers le bâtiment qu'il se mit à étudier un court moment. Il baissa alors la tête et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et d'adresser un regard à chacun.

« Vous faîtes preuve de patience. »

Et il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique.

 **-x-x-**

La nuit était bien avancée quand repoussant son ordinateur, le cadet annonça qu'il était exténué et allait se coucher. Ils avaient décidé de continuer leurs recherches et de mettre en lumière tous les événements louches s'étant déroulé sur le territoire et pouvant, peut-être, être lié à la présence de Métatron. Dean salua son frère et voulut se resservir un verre de whisky mais la bouteille vide trônant devant lui le força à se lever. Il s'étira longuement et prit son verre qu'il embarqua dans la cuisine avant de venir déboucher une bouteille neuve et de se laisser glisser sur une des chaises de la pièce. Tout était calme. Presque serein… Et c'était assez incongru à la vue de la situation… Tout était complètement fou, de toute évidence. Leur vie. Les démons. Dieu. Les anges. La Création… Tout était complètement dingue. La somme des infos qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt mettait plus que jamais son cerveau déjà éprouvé à mal. Il n'avait strictement rien compris à la tirade du _Jedi_ à plumes… Lui… Castiel… Fréquences vibratoires… Energie… Lien… Est-ce que tout ceci avait un lien – à juste titre - avec ce lieu ? Ce lieu fait de lumière et d'énergie pures et où il s'était vu avec Castiel… L'ange lui avait indiqué que c'était un autre plan… Une dimension plus élevée… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait plus revu ? _Oh putain_ , trop compliqué et présentement il avait juste envie de picoler tranquillement et lâcher un peu la pression. _TROP_ d'informations. Définitivement, _trop_.

Mais comment, diable, espérait-il pouvoir faire le vide dans son esprit quand un – ex - ange aux yeux trop bleu et affublé d'un de ses t-shirt venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, avec le calme et le silence le caractérisant ? Mission impossible.

« Je te serre un verre ? » S'enquit-il alors, essayant au mieux de paraître détaché dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles.

Ça sonnait faux. Et grotesque. Encore.

L'ange acquiesça en silence et vint prendre le verre que lui tendit son homologue avant de se remettre à sa place, contre le chambranle. Des longues secondes supplémentaires passèrent, inconfortables et oppressantes. Dean allait casser le silence quand l'autre prit la parole, le prenant au dépourvu.

« Dean, je… Commença t-il, incertain, une petite voix à l'appui. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas approprié et je suis conscient que la pardon est quelque chose d'important pour les humains alors je tenais à le faire moi aussi, je m'excuse. »

Dean étira un sourire qu'il perdit dans sa nouvelle gorgée de boisson. Sacré Castiel.

« On a tous pété un plomb… C'est pas grave, Cas. »

En y repensant, Cas avait été possessif envers lui, oh ouais… Pour une surprise… Et le pire c'est que ça lui avait carrément plu sur le coup. Lui qui faisait systématiquement tout pour n'avoir aucune attache de la sorte – hormis avec son frère – s'était surpris à aimer un peu trop la marque d'appartenance outrancière dont avait fait preuve l'ange – ex ange - à son égard. Son égo de merde encore, hein ?

Castiel lui adressa un simple regard empli de gratitude et le silence retomba mollement dans la pièce.

« Humain, hein ? Bon retour en Enfer » Plaisanta t-il alors de nouveau en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky.

L'être au yeux bleu l'imita et étira un mince sourire. Dean remarqua qu'il avait appris à boire depuis le temps. Cas était devenu un compagnon de beuverie plutôt fiable.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis réellement heureux de devoir à nouveau hum… Aller à la selle, ou dormir durant des temps aussi longs… Bien que techniquement quelques heures du temps humain ne représente en réalité rien… Je - Se laver les dents est également une corvée.. »

Le sourire du blond prit de l'ampleur et bientôt il se mettait à rire doucement. Humain ou non, Cas restait Cas. Et lui restait lui. Destructeur, fatigué et complètement con.

« C'est pas ça le plus chiant quand t'es humain… Crois-moi, souffla t-il alors en terminant son verre et en en reprenant un autre dans la foulée.

Putain ne pouvait-il pas fermer sa gueule ? Castiel l'observa, incertain : Dean semblait plus que nécessaire altéré par l'alcool et la fatigue creusait ses traits d'ordinaire harmonieux. Son regard insistant et sa tête légèrement penchée le confortèrent dans l'idée de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Le plus chiant c'est quand tu dois batailler entre ce que _toi tu veux_ et ce _qu'il convient de faire_ , ha ha.. »

Dean émit un rire jaune et reprit une longue gorgée de boisson et s'affalant d'autant plus contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Le plus chiant, mon pote c'est de vouloir un truc au plus profond de toi mais t'obliger à te foutre des barrières car ce que tu veux, c'est juste putain d'égoiste et que le mal que tu vas faire derrière, il te concernera plus quand tu te serras lassé…Et que tu foutras le camp. »

Dean le fixait désormais, ses yeux vert s'étant assombris de façon certaine. Le long et grisant frisson qui lui longea alors la colonne vertébrale le conforta dans l'idée que ce truc entre eux était en train de reprendre insidieusement le dessus. Et Dean Winchester était clairement pompette... Mais ça...

« Le plus douloureux quand t'es un être humain, Cas... C'est d'agir comme une merde parce que tu parviens pas à faire autrement. Parce que t'es comme ça et que ton putain d'amour propre te dit gentiment d'aller te faire foutre.

\- Dean…

\- Non écoute, je t'assure, ça vaut le détour... Tu sais ce que je veux ? »

L'ex-ange prit une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas vraiment où tout ceci allait mener mais il ne parvenait pas à dire à Dean de stopper. Le voulait-il vraiment ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ? »

Il savait. L'un comme l'autre savait que ça finissait désormais toujours par tourner de la sorte. Merde. Dean termina son énième verre de trop, une grimace de dégoût à l'appui et logea sa joue dans la paume de sa main, le coude contre la table dans une position qu'il savait lascive et sensuelle.

« Tu l'as très bien compris Cas, fais pas celui qui sait pas. Surtout que maintenant, t'es logé à la même enseigne hein, _buddy_. »

De la séduction. Un jeu. Draguer Cas était devenu sa nouvelle putain de lubie et ça lui arrachait toujours la gueule de l'avouer, au même titre qu'il avait envie que l'ange pêche définitivement avec lui. Il avait envie que Cas lui résiste. Il avait envie que Cas ne résiste en rien. _Joyeux bordel._ Et c'était uniquement lui qui rendait tout ceci confus, complexe et malsain. Il le savait pertinemment, putain !

De son côté, Cas ne connaissait pas vraiment les règles de ces jeux de séduction mais une chose était sûre, Dean mettait la moindre des cellules de son corps humain ou non, en émoi.

« Ce que tu crois vouloir, Dean, tu le possèdes déjà. » Déclara t-il alors, simplement, avant de terminer lui aussi son verre.

C'était la vérité. Dean pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait de lui et depuis le temps, l'aîné des Winchester devait être au courant. Toutes les créatures de ce monde l'étaient, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

« Et alors quoi ? On va baiser ensemble et ensuite ?

\- La suite m'importe peu, elle n'existe pas encore. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, Dean... »

Dean avait fait migrer sa main contre son front, le frottant avec flegme alors que ses yeux s'étaient fermés lourdement… La fatigue et la confusion l'entouraient telle une seconde peau. Castiel se rapprocha alors et vint l'empêcher de se verser un autre verre de liquide ambré, secouant doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Tu as besoin de dor- Hmpf »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une poigne ferme lui saisit le bras et son corps bascula lourdement contre celui du chasseur, venant se loger sur les genoux de celui-ci qui n'attendit pas outre mesure pour fondre sur sa bouche. Les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes, à nouveau. Extatique. Délicieux. Le blond poussa un juron intérieur et un pur soupir de satisfaction entre les lèvres du brun quand sa langue vint s'enrouler à la sienne, avec empressement. Il crevait d'envie de toucher Cas depuis que ce dernier avait fait ton petit laïus de possessivité exacerbée le matin même. L'alcool aidant, il n'avait pas eu à attendre que sa putain de fierté aille se faire foutre. Le corps de Cas était chaud contre le sien et ce t-shirt lui conférait un air débraillé _d'outsider_ qui lui plaisait carrément trop. Il n'avait jamais été excité par un homme de la sorte avant, merde ! Il en avait trouvé certain franchement canon mais ça s'arrêtait là… Jamais il ne s'était imaginé au lit avec eux mais là… Il ne pensait qu'à ça. Ses pensées le mettaient en scène avec Cas. Tout le temps. Ses rêves faisaient de même. Putain, c'était irréel. Il voulait Cas tout en s'interdisant pertinemment de l'avoir, c'était assurément la plus gigantesque blague de sa courte vie. Trente quatre ans de bons et loyaux services avec ces demoiselles pour finir par crever d'envie de se faire un ange un peu débile sur les bords dans un corps de mec. Où était la logique là-dedans ? Qu'on lui explique… Et cette putain de marque n'était même pas fautive puisque désormais débarrassé d'une quelconque grâce, cette dernière n'avait plus fait parler d'elle dans le courant de la journée ni même de la soirée. Cette foutue empreinte était un réacteur à grâce angélique ?

Le fait étant que présentement, il collait sa langue à celle de Cas et c'était bon. C'était putain de bon. Ses mains nullement en reste se baladaient sous le t-shirt noir, venant caresser la peau du brun qui soupirait des sons inaudibles entre leurs lèvres soudées. Puis quand vint le moment de casser l'échange, par manque d'air, Dean accueillit le souffle saccadée de l'ex-ange contre ses lèvres et merde, même ça, c'était le meilleur aphrodisiaque qui existe.

« Cas… Tu me rend complètement dingue, putain… » S'entendit-il soupirer, une pointe de honte le fauchant immédiatement après coup.

C'était la pure vérité mais putain il devait se taire. Ne pas parler. Ne _pas_ dire de conneries.

« Je-… Je sais ce que tu veux » Répondit simplement l'autre de sa voix rauque et basse en plantant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de bouger doucement.

Dean observa le brun se déloger de ses genoux pour venir se placer au sol, le visage face à son entrejambe que l'on distinguait aisément gonflée sous son jean. _«_ _Salut, je voudrais un peu d'attention moi aussi »_ . _Bordel. De. Merde._

Il devait l'arrêter ! Il aurait dû l'arrêter mais… Putain. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis des semaines. Il voulait que Cas lui taille une pipe. Il voulait que le brun prenne son sexe entre ses lèvres. Il voulait sentir sa langue contre sa peau. Il voulait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'accompagner dans son rythme. Il en crevait. Littéralement. Et Cas n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, sucé un gars, qu'on soit d'accord, il serait le premier. Et c'était encore plus excitant de la sorte. De même pour lui, Cas serait le premier. Cas n'avait pas d'expérience, Cas allait automatiquement faire n'importe quoAah…

OK, il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'ex-ange venait de sortir son sexe de son pantalon et le caresser avec des gestes assurés et fluides. Comme un pro. Cas agissait comme la dernière des actrices pornos à succès. Merde. C'était lent et incroyablement bon pour un soit disant bleu. Dean se mordit alors durement la lèvre et ses derniers à priori foireux se firent définitivement la malle quand son sexe se retrouva enfin entre les lèvres du brun. Sans déconner… si Castiel avait fait ça à un autre que lui, il serait capable de vouloir le retrouver pour lui péter simplement la gueule et satisfaire son putain d'égo. Il était le seul avec qui Castiel faisait des trucs cochons. Point barre. Et ce regard… Le regard de l'ange était à cet instant le truc le plus sensuel qui soit. Le bleu océan s'était mu en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et brillant. Dean pouvait voir les longs cils noirs se refléter en ombres sur les joues rosies alors que ce dernier fermait lentement les yeux. Indécent. Les bruits qu'il produisait, de surcroît, étaient une atteinte à la pudeur...

« Hnn Cas… Hn-n Comment tu… Merde… Dis-moi que t'a-Ah-s appris ça en regardant des pornos Mnh - »

L'être céleste hocha simplement la tête en continuant d'aller et venir sur la chair chaude et dure. Parfois ce dernier faisait tourner sa langue autour de sa peau, tout en s'aidant de ses mains. Dean accusa une vague de bien-être au fond de son ventre en pensant à l'idée complètement folle de regarder des pornos avec Cas. Ça serait complètement pervers. L'idée lui plaisait totalement !

Si on lui avait dit un jour que Saint j'ai-un-balai-mal-logé Castiel, le soldat de Dieu, allait lui tailler la meilleure pipe de sa vie, il aurait probablement envoyé l'autre en asile psychiatrique mais les faits étaient là, immuables, bien réels. L'ex soldat céleste suçait son sexe avec tellement de concentration, de vigueur et de rythme qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à venir l'accompagner de ses mains, les sensations et la perversité du moment l'ayant mis d'emblée chaos. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois durement la lèvre en laissant échapper des soupirs rauques… La porte était grande ouverte et si il venait l'envie à Sammy de casser une graine, il aurait droit au plus divertissant des spectacles qui soit. Castiel avec son sexe dans sa bouche, en somme. Une petite voix dans sa tête, lointaine et pourtant nette, lui criait que son frère savait pertinemment que lui et Cas n'étaient plus au stade des accolades et des tapes dans le dos. Putain savoir que son frère savait peut-être – OK sûrement – était carrément bizarre. De toute évidence, il ne put y penser d'avantage car le plaisir grimpa une nouvelle fois en amplitude au creux de ses reins et il poussa un nouveau gémissement de bien-être alors que son dos allait s'affaler d'avantage contre le dossier de la chaise, mis à mal. Il allait jouir. Putain. Il savait que les femmes n'étaient, en général, pas enclin à avaler mais merde, il voulait que Cas le fasse. Il voulait que ce dernier ne se retire pas quand il lui indiquerait qu'il était à sa limite. Et la limite était bien présente. Inéluctable. Phénoménale. Salvatrice. Amenant sa main contre les cheveux du brun, il les caressa doucement pour lui indiquer que la libération était proche. Ce dernier releva ses yeux bleu, définitivement brillants de luxure et de cette touche de lubricité qui lui fit une nouvelle fois perdre complètement les pédales… Cas avait un regard tellement pervers, putain. C'était la vision la plus excitante du monde.

« Hnn… Je… Cas- »

Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'ex-ange ne se retira _pas_. La vision finit de faire partir le chasseur qui ne put même pas intégrer l'information en intégralité et jouit entre les lèvres de son homologue en un long râle de plaisir tandis que ses mains s'ancraient doucement mais sûrement contre le crâne de l'instigateur de son plaisir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, seulement troublées par la respiration erratique du chasseur qui revenait peu à peu à lui. Il rouvrit un œil paresseux et bientôt l'autre pour tomber sur Cas, toujours à genoux, qui l'observait, le regard plus lubrique que jamais.

« Tu… Tu peux pas faire ça et me regarder avec ces yeux là, Cas… C'est..

\- Désolé. »

Dean secoua la tête. Ce regard lui donnait clairement envie de plus. Il remarqua que les mains du brun restaient en faction sur un endroit bien spécifique de son anatomie et il l'attira à lui, le logeant une nouvelle fois contre son corps. Sa bouche alla de nouveau s'écraser contre sa consœur alors qu'il sortait le membre dur du brun et commençait à le masturber avec rythme... Cas avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses épaules, se maintenant comme il pouvait et quelques secondes plus tard, l'orgasme le fauchait lui aussi et alors qu'il se répandait entre les doigts du chasseur qui continuait de lui ravager la bouche.

Les questions qui le hantaient restaient les mêmes et revenaient en boucle dans son esprit alors que les endorphines galopant dans ses veine perdaient du terrain : Comment pourrait-il encore coucher avec une femme quand les sensations que lui procuraient Cas semblaient être décuplé et lui procuraient les meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie ? Parviendrait t-il à accepter tout ça ? Comment parviendrait-il à ne pas le blesser, une fois que tout ceci serait terminé ?

Et … Quand il déciderait de se tirer comme un salaud parce que la peur sera plus grande que tout, est-ce que Cas lui pardonnerait ?

 _« Fais chier… »_

 **A suivre...**

 **" Tu ne sais rien, Dean Winchester... " Mdrrr**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Marqués

 **Pairing :** Dean x Castiel

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : Supernatural est la propriété d'Eric Kripke et de la chaîne CW. Je ne gagne rien du tout en écrivant et publiant des écrits où Dean et Castiel font plus que chasser les vilains monstres… Vraiment rien xD

 **Spoiler :** Il faut avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 9 pour bien faire et ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment important, je ne reprends pas de passages importants de l'histoire, juste quelques allusions à droite à gauche.

 **Note :** Hello à tous, **  
**

Mon Chuck ( Oui oui... ), je sais ce que vous allez dire : elle se fout carrément de la gueule du monde ! Et vous n'auriez pas totalement tort, désolée T_T Pour ma défense, j'ai profité de l'été, des vacances, j'ai vadrouillé, j'avais pas la tête à écrire et si oui, une flemme monstre donc ceci expliquant cela... Ceci-dit, je m'excuse vraiment et vous remercie encore vivement pour vos retours suite à ma petite note du chapitre précédent ! C'est génial, des nouvelles têtes sont apparus et ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au coeur, merci merci merci ! Merci aussi aux nouveaux qui suivent la fiction et merci toujours infiniment pour vos mots. Z'êtes géniaux ! ^_^

Bon... Concernant ce chapitre, je vous cache pas que j'ai eu un mal énorme à l'écrire. Rien de grave, j'ai eu du mal à me mettre dedans... Quand je me mettais devant, rien ne venait, j'avais envie de faire autre chose... La tête ailleurs. Bref, une cata et à ce propos, je crois que je me répète beaucoup et je suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Enfin vous verrez mais l'important c'est qu'il soit là et que j'ai réussi tout de même à aller là où je voulais ! l'histoire continue doucement, on apprend encore des choses ;) Castiel et Dean font encore des trucs cochons ici et flûte, ça fait du bien, ça m'avait manqué XD vous aussi ? hu hu C'est même le gros du chapitre, le truc cochon ! Cas est Tendresse, Cas est Amour. Vive Cas!

Bonne lecture et à très vite ( j'espère ) !

 **PS :** Désolée pour les fautes, les trucs chelous, les mots qui disparaissent - flop - ...

 **-** **x-x-**

 **Sommet du mont Everest…**

Les yeux clos et mains jointes face à lui, les paroles fusaient hors de sa bouche et s'élevaient en une volute de fumée argentée au dessus de sa tête pour monter plus encore, semblant se perdre dans l'espace et dans le temps. Des lettres, symboles étranges et mystérieux, s'enroulaient entre elles pour s'élever lentement puis disparaître comme elles étaient venues. Rouvrant lentement les yeux et levant la tête, l'archange détendit alors son véhicule et reprit sa position initiale, jambes croisées en tailleur et mains posées contre, tournées sagement vers le ciel. La neige glacée qui imprégnait en continu ses vêtements et aurait dû transir son corps de froid étaient insignifiants.

Les prières de par le Monde. Une infinités de prières venant des humains. Beaucoup. Toujours plus...

La transmission se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé et uncourant d'air glacé supplémentaire vint frapper son corps mais ne le fit pourtant pas bouger d'un iota.

Sandalphon étira un léger sourire en observant les mers de nuages immaculées alentour, ses bras restant logés sagement sur ses jambes croisées dans cette position caractéristique de plénitude. Le soleil était en train de poindre doucement à l'est, étendant son voile doré sur l'horizon. Aucun son si ce n'est celui, paisible, du vent ne venait troubler la tranquillité des lieux. Magnifique. La Création était Magnifique. Elle s'étendait avec majesté et transcendance face à lui et les yeux gris luisaient de concert avec l'astre qui continuait doucement son ascension, venant réchauffer la Terre.

Les humains n'étaient pas pourvu pour cela et pourtant une myriade d'entre eux avaient réussi l'exploit incroyable de se tenir au plus haut du sommet le plus gigantesque de cette planète… Ils étaient fascinant. A la foi pourvu d'une grande ingéniosité et d'une force hors du commun. Ils pouvaient irradier de Lumière mais également… D'ombre. Une dualité bien présente et qui pouvait s'avérer redoutable.

Moins d'une seconde passa et l'archange se tenait désormais au milieu de la forêt Amazonienne dévastée par la déforestation. Ici, nombre incroyable d'espèces avaient vu leur maison, leur foyer… être détruit par la main de l'Homme. Fermant un instant les yeux, l'être céleste accusa une vague de tristesse prendre place à l'intérieur de son être alors qu'il visualisait les essences même de la vie qui habitait les lieux, hurler la douleur dont elles étaient sujettes. Les arbres pleuraient, les animaux criaient, la terre étouffait. Si jeune et déjà redoutable...A l'âge de la Planète, la Création n'était encore qu'un simple enfant…

Vivre sur cette planète lui avait fait acquérir ce qui caractérise les être humains. Les émotions, bien évidemment… Sentiments de bonheur intense et d'affliction insoutenable… Tout était question d'équilibre. Leur passage sur cette planète leur permettait d'équilibrer la balance émotionnelle, d'apprendre, de faire des choix et d'en assumer, présentement ou sur le long terme, les conséquences. Les liens karmiques. Les Hommes commençaient juste à prendre en considération que leurs actes, tous absolument même ceux qui semblaient insignifiants, avaient un impact dans le futur. Leur futur… Ils en étaient les seuls maîtres, contrairement à ce que tous pouvaient penser. C'était en eux qu'ils devaient croire en premier lieu.

L'archange s'approcha d'un kapokier et avisa la profonde entaille, faite par une machine humaine à n'en pas douter, marquant l'écorce et d'où s'écoulait la sève devenue rouge telle une plaie sanguinolente. Il ne pouvait ni ne devait intervenir dans le cheminement des humains sur cette planète mais néanmoins… L'être céleste avança doucement sa main contre le tronc, la caressant un moment en silence avant de fermer les yeux. Dans son esprit, l'archange put voir l'énergie vitale de l'arbre, arborescence de veinules brillantes vertes et complexes qui transitaient doucement à l'intérieur de l'individu jusqu'à la terre. Les humains n'avaient pas encore la capacité pour pouvoir admirer pareil spectacle. Du moins la majorité d'entre eux… Une lumière très vive, couleur argent, se déversa alors doucement contre l'écorce rugueuse et la plaie se referma sans un bruit, s'évanouissant tel un mauvais souvenir.

 _« Ne me remercie pas…_ Sourit doucement l'être angélique en reportant ses yeux sur l'écorce. _Tu es là depuis bien plus longtemps que ceux qui t-on infligé ceci... Aucune créature sur cette Terre ne devrait avoir à endurer pareille souffrance. A compter de ce jour, plus aucun humain ne pourra te faire de mal. »_

Ne pas intervenir, vraiment ?

 **-x-x-**

 _« 666 in coming_ _call_ _»_

Dean fronça les sourcils en avisant son téléphone et il se mit à lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. _« Génial, il manquait plus que ce débile pour parfaire le tableau »_. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et répondit à l'appel, un soupir à l'appui :

« Quoi ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Dean… Mauvaise humeur ? » Souffla la voix nasillarde à l'autre bout du fil.

Nouveau soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Crowley ? » Grogna t-il à nouveau.

Pourquoi ce con l'appelait-il de la sorte ? Oui… Bon… ça arrivait, mais c'était relativement rare et en général, ça n'annonçait rien d'agréable.

« J'ai à te parler et le plus rapidement possible serait pas du luxe, ma mignonne. En face à face, bien évidemment. »

Dean fronça les sourcil, se redressant vivement sur son tabouret.

« T'as toujours réussi à nous localiser jusqu'à maintenant, c'est quoi le soucis, le traceur démoniaque marche plus ? »

Soupir exaspéré discernable à l'autre bout du fil côté Roi des Enfers. D'accord, visiblement c'était sérieux.

« Plus personne arrive à vous localiser, _genius_ ! Vu la musique que j'entends, tu squattes encore les bars… C'est lequel ? »

Ils n'étaient plus localisables ? Comment ça ? Castiel avaient bel et bien gravé leurs côtes il y a un moment de ça maintenant mais cela fonctionnait uniquement contre les anges, non ? Les démons pouvaient à tous loisirs trouver leurs traces et Crowley d'autant plus. Se pourrait-il que Sandalphon soit derrière tout ça ? Hum… Si c'était lui, il pourrait le remercier pour ça. Plus de démons au cul, les vacances avant l'heure.

« Si c'est un guet-apens, je te jure que…

\- Zero truc louche, je viens seul. Parole. » Rétorqua l'autre, une pointe d'agacement toujours discernable dans la voix.

De plus en plus suspect. Le chasseur jeta un regard méfiant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir des yeux noirs le scrutant inévitablement.

« Elle vaut quoi ta parole, franchement ? Tu nous l'as tellement mis dans le c…

\- Pas cette fois ! Grogna de nouveau la voix grave du démon. Accouche ! »

Quelques secondes de silence supplémentaire passèrent et Dean poussa un énième soupir à fendre l'âme avant de révéler où il se trouvait à son interlocuteur. Piège ou non, il serait fixé… Et puis il avait son couteau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Au cas où ce gros péteux de démon avait prévu un mauvais coup…. C'était Crowley. On était jamais putain de trop prudent. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le brun se tenait à côté de lui et il raccrocha mollement en lui envoyant un regard noir. Le démon affichait un léger sourire goguenard qui sonnait manifestement faux.

« Pas la peine de sortir les griffes : je suis seul, sérieux et j'ai des trucs à te dire. »

Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il appela le patron d'un mouvement et commanda une boisson avant de prendre place sur le tabouret aux côtés du chasseur. Chasseur qui gardait toujours un œil suspicieux sur lui. Qu'on soit d'accord, Crowley restait une petite catin en toutes circonstances.

« Alors… Comment va l'emplumé national ? »

Dean fronça aussitôt les sourcils, se tournant vers son voisin, l'expression méfiante au possible, ce qui valu au roi de l'enfer de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Castiel… _Puppy eyes_ … Ton petit copain… Allô ?

\- Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te péter la gueule, sans déconner…

\- ça va, je rigole. Bon, alors il est où ? »

Nouveau regard suspicieux. Castiel ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir où se trouvait ce dernier ? Tout ceci sentait encore les emmerdes modèle géant.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? T'as des vues sur lui ?

\- Je les préfère moins coincé(e)s et puis je vais pas empiéter sur ton territoire. »

OK, il allait lui péter sa petite gueule de démon. Genre là, maintenant.

« C'est bon… On se calme. J'ai à te causer et c'est sérieux… » Soupira finalement le démon en levant les mains en signe de paix face au regard venimeux du blond qui visiblement était à deux doigts de lui en coller une.

« Toujours pas sorti du placard non plus ce débile. » Songea en lui-même le Roi de l'Enfer. Dean Winchester et Castiel, les deux grosses blagues de ce monde. Secouant la tête, le brun reprit calmement :

« ça concerne l'emplumé...

\- Sans déconner. Tu lui veux quoi ? » Réitéra le chasseur en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et jetant un autre regard torve à son homologue.

Crowley en fit de même, reposant doucement son cocktail. Une petite fourche à la place du parasol. Kitsch.

« C'est pas moi qui en a après lui… Et t'es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau regard méfiant. Bingo.

« Hein ?

\- L'emplumé m'est apparu… ! S'emporta le Roi des Enfers avant de tousser mollement et de reprendre un semblant de contenance en jetant un regard alentour. Pas Castiel… L'autre. Péteux. Capuche. Rang supérieur. Un putain d'archange est venu me…

\- Te foutre la peur de ta vie ? Hu hu.

\- La ferme, grogna t-il en soupirant. J'ai déjà assez d'un qui squatte la maison, tu vois ? Deux ça devient trop… »

Crowley faisait mention de Lucifer et la peur qu'il essayait de cacher à la mention des deux archanges était jouissive dans un certain sens et Dean aurait presque pu étirer un sourire moqueur et satisfait. Mais tout ceci semblait trop sérieux. D'autant que ça avait visiblement un rapport avec l'ex-ange...

« En quoi ça a un rapport avec Cas ?

\- L'arch… - raclement de gorge - Le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin m'a dit d'intervenir en faveur de Castiel quand ça sera le moment. Evidemment, il s'est envolé – flop – après avoir balancé son énigme… Alors, j'espérai que son altesse Winchester aurait pu éclairer ma putain de lanterne ! »

Le regard vert devint aussitôt interrogateur et le chasseur se tourna complètement vers son voisin, l'incompréhension barrant ses traits. Qu'est-ce que… ?

 **-x-x-**

 **Deux heures du matin, bunker des hommes de lettres…**

Dean pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et referma la lourde porte, vérifiant – simple précaution devenue une habitude – que les inscriptions anti-démons étaient toujours en place. Il poussa un soupir de fatigue et descendit les marches le menant à la salle principale. Personne. Il hésita à faire un détour par la cuisine pour se prendre un dernier whisky mais à la réflexion près, une douche serait bien plus bénéfique à cet instant. Et puis dormir, aussi surtout.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher outre mesure, ses pensées dérivèrent, comme à chaque fois maintenant et il soupira à ce propos, vers Cas. L'ange devait dormir à cette heure et c'était quoi qu'on en dise une bonne chose, il n'aurait pas à interagir avec lui et pourrait éviter que la situation ne dérape – encore. Ces trucs… Entre lui et Cas… C'était juste… Anarchique. C'était le mot. Complètement débridé et sans explications plausibles. Enfin plus… La marque sur son épaule ne se manifestait plus et ses envies quand l'être céleste était dans les parages étaient elles toujours au beau fixe, si ce n'est pire. Putain ça lui arrachait tellement la gueule de l'avouer mais il ressentait un désir carrément extatique pour ce con d'ange. Et le pire c'est que Cas soit dans un corps masculin ne le gênait visiblement plus des masses. Enfin… l'offre restait soumise à conditions mais merde, ce qu'ils avaient fait…

 _« Ola ola, on se calme… »_ Soupira de nouveau le chasseur en se passant une main dans les cheveux, stoppant sa marche en direction de la salle de bain.

Il fallait que son corps arrête de réagir au quart de tour quand son esprit partait en free-style de la sorte. Il n'était plus un puceau de quinze piges, merde ! Tout ceci était tellement ridicule… La situation était merdique, _il_ se trouvait merdique. Reprenant sa marche, il prit le dernier couloir le menant à la salle de bain mais évidemment, et il avait oublié ce léger détail, ce couloir était celui des chambres. Il poussa un juron intérieur en avisant que l'une d'elle était resté entre-ouverte. Celle du brun. Hasard de merde, encore ? Dean s'approcha prudemment, tendant l'oreille. L'obscurité semblait y régner et un léger bruit lointain se faisait entendre. Il franchit les dernier pas, poussant légèrement la porte en jetant un œil dans la pièce…

La silhouette de Castiel se dessinait au sol, contre le lit, une couverture autour de ses épaules et un ordinateur allumé devant lui. OK, Sam lui avait fait découvrir Netflix, manifestement. Bonne idée. Un sourire amusé lui échappa avant de s'estomper tout aussi rapidement.

« Bonsoir, Dean. »

Et merde.

La voix rauque de l'ange résonna dans la pièce et Dean se mordit la lèvre d'embarras. Il ne pouvait définitivement plus se tirer sans demander son reste, n'est-ce pas ? Il poussa doucement la porte et alluma la lumière. Mauvaise idée : Cas avait les cheveux n'importe comment. Cas était près d'un lit et _il_ était dans la chambre de Cas. Son putain de cerveau avait fait le rapprochement lubrique depuis belle lurette.

« Netflix, hein ? » Fit-il de manière proprement inutile et pour éluder avec urgence les images carrément perverses que son cerveau lui présentait.

Qu'on soit d'accord, Castiel le rendait complètement con, OK ? Et obsédé, mais ça…

Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête, continuant de scruter minutieusement l'écran comme s'il était en pleine étude, son air sérieux numéro un à l'appui.

« Ces femmes enfermées sont… Commença t-il, ne sachant visiblement pas quel terme employer. Elle semblent…

\- Complètement tarées ? C'est normal, t'inquiète. »

 _Orange Is The New Black_. Prison. Poulet. Femmes. N'importe quoi. Ok.

Dean affichait un petit sourire moqueur alors que Cas tournait son visage vers lui, l'interrogation barrant ses traits. Un frisson longea la colonne vertébrale de l'aîné des Winchester. Inévitable. Le regard bleu se fronça un peu plus et il inclina la tête avant de se lever et d'ancrer à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue.

« Tu vas bien, Dean ? Demanda t-il alors, son regard bleu semblable à un scanner.

Il était deux heures passées, il fleurait l'alcool et le parfum piquant d'une fille qui lui avait fait du rentre-dedans toute la soirée après son entre-vue avec Crowley et a qui il avait dit non pour une entrevue plus poussée mais tout allait _bien_.

« ça baigne… J'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre une douche et de dormir. Tout roule. » mentit-il.

Ça n'allait _pas_. Crowley lui avait filé des infos assez inquiétantes, il avait rembarré une belle rousse plantureuse et il avait envie de Castiel là maintenant. Ça n'allait foutrement pas putain de merde.

« Et puis, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça : Comment ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Cas était simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir. Ça changeait de l'éternel trench-coat. Ça lui allait pas mal. Plutôt plaisant à regarder… _fuck_.

De son côté, l'ex-ange étira un mince sourire, dardant un regard doux et bienveillant sur son protégé. Il aimait quand Dean se préoccupait de lui de la sorte… Les émotions humaines… Encore et toujours elles...

« Je vais bien. Les habitudes propres aux humains me sont revenus rapidement… Enfin je pense.

\- Ok, cool. Oublie pas le sommeil.. Fit le blond en désignant le lit derrière d'un mouvement de menton. On se voit demain pour faire un point avec Sam. »

Ouais pas mal. Discussion courte. Pas de dérapage. Nickel. Le chasseur adressa un dernier regard à l'ange qui était resté silencieux et continuait de le fixer sagement, et entreprit de quitter rapidement la pièce. Mettre de la distance entre ce putain de lit, Cas et lui. Plus de séance de travaux manuels, on arrêtait les conneries une bonne fois pour toutes ! Bien sûr que ça s'apparentait à de la fuite mais il savait d'expérience qu'elle était parfois plus que bénéfique. Donc fuir Cas était juste la meilleure des choses à faire pour éviter à sa putain de libido de tourner définitivement homo.

Il prit la direction de la salle de bain et alluma directement la douche une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et après réflexion, il tourna d'avantage le bouton bleu. _Calm down_. Ne pas céder à l'envie malsaine de se toucher en pensant au brun. Ne pas penser au fait que là, tout de suite, il avait envie que Cas le rejoigne et endosse pleinement la responsabilité de tout ceci. Parce que lui, il n'en était foutrement pas encore capable. Il fuyait éperdument Cas mais avait l'envie pernicieuse qu'ils continuent leurs joyeusetés. Putain, c'était lui le pire… Bordel. Comment pouvait-on être aussi paradoxale ? Une bonne thérapie lui ferait clairement du bien : _« Bonjour je suis Dean Winchester,_ _en conflit avec moi-même depuis perpet'. Je couve mon petit frère comme une gonzesse. J_ _'ai un gros soucis d'ordre égocentrique quand le relatio_ _n_ _nel entre en jeu_ _et qu'il peut potentiellement me faire perdre le contrôle._ _La confiance et l'estime de soi, connaît pas._ _Je comprends pas pourquoi j_ _e v_ _eux_ _me faire_ _Cas qui est dans un corps de mec alors que les trucs de gays c'est clairement pas ma came_ _._ _Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis pas homo._ _C'est combien la séance déjà ? Je paye en liquide._ _»_

Adossé contre le mur, les yeux clos et le visage relevé tandis que l'eau s'écrasait contre son corps, le chasseur n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir doucement pour se refermer aussi silencieusement. Castiel laissa ses yeux défiler lentement sur l'intégralité du corps du blond alors que l'eau épousait parfaitement chaque courbes se dessinant face à lui. Envie. Désir. Quand il était encore un ange, tout ceci n'entrait pas en ligne de compte… Du moins pas aussi fortement. C'était l'âme de Dean qui l'intéressait, elle qu'il trouvait particulièrement belle … Et c'était encore le cas mais… Depuis qu'il goûtait à nouveau aux « joies » d'être humain, le caractère purement physique et primaire de sa condition se rappelait difficilement à lui. Ces choses qu'il avait faites avec April… Il voulait, non pire, il ressentait le besoin de les reproduire avec Dean. Il voulait que le blond le touche. Il voulait le toucher…. L'envie était devenu insoutenable. Quand Dean était proche de lui, son véhicule semblait réclamer le sien avec force et cette émotion nouvelle que les humains appelaient le désespoir.

Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, le chasseur accusa une profonde vague de chaleur dans tout le corps et son coeur fit une embardée monumentale quand son regard se posa sur Castiel qui l'observait, immobile à quelques pas de là. Oh putain…

Les yeux bleu étaient ancré dans les siens et il se demandait, comment diable faisait le brun pour réussir à conserver cette expression à la fois grave et neutre ? Sans déconner… Avoir Cas devant lui, le fixant de la sorte alors qu'il était complètement à poil, le rendait fébrile et excité à souhait et il était certain qu'il tirait une tronche digne d'un acteur de film porno. Et a ce propos, il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que son sexe se réveille pleinement, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir entre les reins. La situation était folle. Il avait une trique d'enfer face à Cas qui continuait de le scanner en silence à trois mètres à peine de lui. Le brun semblait comme attendre une autorisation devenu complètement inutile à ce stade. Il avait envie de dire à Cas que le plus dur était fait et qu'il n'avait juste qu'à faire trois pas supplémentaires pour venir se coller à lui, bordel. Au lieu de ça, il fit ce que son cerveau complètement _down_ lui dicta de faire : il fit glisser sa main contre son sexe et commença à se caresser en fixant effrontément Cas chez qui l'expression venait de changer perceptiblement alors que ses yeux allaient s'échouer plus bas avant de revenir vers son visage. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se pincèrent avec force alors que face à lui, clairement, Dean était ni plus ni moins en train de se donner du plaisir et de le provoquer de concert, c'était une certitude. Et il adorait ça.

Tout partait encore en vrille. Dean le mettait encore dans tous ses états et de l'autre côté du ring, la tendance était définitivement la même. Un courant de bien-être traversa le corps du Winchester alors que sa main remontait lentement contre son sexe, faisant coulisser la peau devenue brûlante entre ses doigts. Merde, c'était meilleur que se taper un porno en solitaire. Se branler devant Cas était le truc le plus pervers qu'il est était donné de faire et putain, si ce con d'emplumé ne se ramenait pas dans la minute, il serait capable de lui en vouloir à vie. Aucune parole n'avait encore été prononcée et le bruit de la douche, sécurisant en un sens, faisait office de mur sonore. Dean était certain que sa respiration s'entendrait à des kilomètres si le bruit de l'eau ne faisait pas écran à tout ceci. Putain. Cas l'excitait, bordel ! Cas devait arrêter de faire son sain coincé et Cas devait venir coller son sexe au sien.

« Cas… Nnh »

Provocation supplémentaire. Dean avait fermé les yeux et sa main prit un rythme plus intense alors que sa bouche se mettait à soupirer de plaisir, semblant oeuvrer d'elle même. Un micro sourire vint fleurir sur le visage du chasseur quand rouvrant les yeux, il sentit une présence se presser à quelques infimes centimètres de lui. Ne plus réfléchir. De toutes évidences, il aimait carrément tripoter Cas, c'était mal, c'était foutrement bon et ça lui arrachait tellement la gueule de l'avouer alors à quoi bon lutter ? Trop d'émotions contradictoires. Réfléchir c'était pas sa came, trop réfléchir, oui. _Fuck_.

« T'avais besoin d'une autorisation écrite, ou quoi ? » Soupira t-il finalement en avisant l'autre qui n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit d'enlever ses putains de fringues.

Cas avait les joues rouges et il gardait le visage baissé alors que plus bas, une bosse suggestive déformait son pantalon désormais trempé. Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'attraper par les hanches et coller son bassin au sien avec empressement. Hum.

« C'est mon… Mon véhicule, N-nh… »

Un murmure à peine audible. Le blond fit migrer ses mains sur les fesses face à lui. Fermes. Appétissantes. Les fringues habituelles de l'ange ne lui avaient jamais vraiment permis de se rincer l'oeil et d'inspecter tout ça mais qu'importe, ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts était hautement excitant. Ça n'en était pas moins doux que pour une femme. Il porta sa bouche contre l'oreille de son homologue et entreprit d'en mordiller le lobe avec lenteur. Il allait prendre son temps cette fois-ci et essayer de faire durer les choses, de les rendre moins décousues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton corps, Cas, mh ? Susurra t-il contre la peau frissonnante.

L'ex-ange échappa un soupir de bien-être, frottant probablement sans le vouloir d'avantage son bassin contre celui du chasseur. Dean. Dean. Dean. Son corps. Le sien. Les sensations. Il exultait.

« Il… Il est défaillant je crois…

\- Défaillant ?

\- Je, oui.. Nh, Dean...Quand tu es .. Enfin quand tu es près de moi… Je, il ressent le besoin de… »

Oh merde.

Dean savait où l'autre voulait en venir et putain, son sexe frémit carrément d'envie en réponse directe à ce qu'il essayait de formuler. C'était pareil pour lui. C'était la merde pour tous les deux, visiblement. Et il ressentit un besoin impérieux et malsain de le faire dire à l'autre, de l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Bouche qui lui faisait de plus en plus cruellement envie. Cas se mordait la lèvre d'embarras et de confusion et la vision, couplée au reste, finissait de lui faire perdre les pédales. Il avait envie de lui, ici et maintenant.

« De ? Dis-le, Cas. Putain. »

Il entreprit alors de défaire les boutons du jean inutile et d'en abaisser la braguette. Le boxer déformé de façon évidente de Cas fut tout aussi rapidement abaissé, révélant le sexe dur face au sien toujours au beau fixe, si ce n'est pire. Castiel soupira une nouvelle fois de plaisir et ses mains vinrent s'abattre sur le mur face à lui alors que l'autre continuait sagement d'exciter la peau de son cou. Il ne savait pas que cette partie du corps humain pouvait être si sensible et délectable...

« _Dis-le_ … Je veux l'entendre… » reprit la voix autoritaire et déformée par l'envie du blond.

Nouveau gémissement.

« Te toucher, Dean ! Eclata t-il alors. Mon véhicule veut te toucher et que tu le touches… Je- Hhn… »

Ce fut le signal, les lèvres de l'aîné des Winchester s'écrasèrent alors lourdement contre celles de l'ange qui laissa échapper un intense gémissement d'envie tandis que sa langue s'enroulait hâtivement à sa consœur. Urgence. Envie. Besoin.

Le chasseur colla les deux sexes tendus ensemble et commença un long et grisant mouvement de va-et-vient tout en continuent impérieusement d'enrouler sa langue à celle de Cas. Un micro-sourire satisfait vint trôner sur son visage quand il sentit le membre dur de l'autre frémir entre ses doigts et contre le sien. Savoir – et voir – qu'il donnait du plaisir à ce débile d'ange lui procurait un intense sentiment de bien-être et de… Fierté. Lui seul pouvait admirer et être l'instigateur de pareil spectacle. Putain il devenait tellement possessif quand il s'agissait de Cas que c'en était proprement risible. Outre le fait de s'envoyer en l'air avec un gars, c'était peut-être ça le plus merdique… Il savait qu'il commençait dangereusement à vouloir l'ange de plus en plus.

Il se força néanmoins à ne plus y penser d'avantage et vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure après avoir cassé le langoureux échange.

« Te toucher ici ? » Chuchota t-il à nouveau, le plaisir vrillant sa voix qui lui parut tout droit sortie d'une scène de sexe à gros budget.

Se faisant, il fit jouer de son pouce sur le sommet du membre gorgé d'envie de l'autre, lui arrachant un soupir désordonné. Il était à sa limite, il pouvait le sentir.

« Partout… C'est… Han-n, Dean… »

Sorti de la bouche de l'ange et formulé de façon aussi perverse, son prénom devenait le mot le plus cochon qui soit. Dean dut remercier – ou non, c'est selon – l'ange d'avoir gardé ses vêtements car ils constituaient un rempart supplémentaire à ce qu'ils ne passent pas définitivement à l'acte. Il avait terriblement envie de faire l'amour avec lui mais c'était trop tôt autant dans son esprit que pour le corps de l'autre. Et puis l'urgence… Il continuait inlassablement de frotter leurs deux sexes ensemble et le point de non-retour arrivait dangereusement, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Son rythme cardiaque fit une nouvelle embardée quand le brun écrasa de nouveau avec désespoir ses lèvres contre les siennes et que son corps tremblant s'affaissa un peu plus contre le sien. Cas se mit à soupirer de plaisir et un intense gémissement vint se perdre contre ses lèvres quand ce dernier se répandit entre ses doigts. Oh putain. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se déverse lui aussi en un long râle rauque s'échouant contre le visage de l'ange qui, ayant cassé l'échange reprenait lentement sa respiration contre son cou.

Le sexe avec Cas était foutrement bon. Ils n'étaient pas encore passé à l'acte mais merde, Dean savait pertinemment que quand lui et Castiel pêcheraient définitivement ensemble, il n'aurait même plus la foutue envie d'aller lever une fille au détour d'un bar. Il _savait_ , putain.

« Pas si dégueulasse d'être un humain, hein ? » pouffa t-il alors doucement, la voix basse, après une minute supplémentaire de flottement.

L'ange était toujours prostré contre lui, immobile, respirant contre sa peau, frottant son visage contre sa joue. Cas avait un début de barbe qui le piquait délicieusement. Ça aussi c'était nouveau … Et pas moins plaisant. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et éteignit alors le flot d'eau, amenant à nouveau le silence et décuplant la gêne du chasseur qui fronça les sourcils, ne sachant plus où poser ses yeux.

Le soldat de Dieu se décolla lentement de lui et sa main vint se loger sur la marque présente sur l'épaule face à lui. Rien ne se produisit Dean frissonna cependant au contact, car c'était agréable et que merde si le brun continuait de le toucher de la sorte, il serait prêt pour un autre round sous peu. Espace vital, vite.

« Elle ne réagit plus » indiqua simplement le brun en penchant sensiblement la tête.

Il devait définitivement remercier Cas de ne pas être une gonzesse accro et de ne pas le bombarder de questions après leurs moments intimes. Ça non plus, il n'était pas prêt.

« Je crois que c'est depuis que le Maître _Jedi_ t'a enlevé la grâce… Enfin j'en sais rien. Hum, Cas… ? »

La main du chasseur avait rejoint sa nuque, la frottant de façon malhabile.

« Est-ce que tu peux… Enfin mon espace vital, tu sais… Pas que ça me dérange mais… »

L'ange semblait réfléchir et la seconde d'après, il acquiesça en se décalant légèrement, un sourire poli à l'appui.

« Oh, désolé.

\- Pas de mal. Je te laisse la place, et hum… La prochaine fois que tu veux, enfin tu sais… Pas la peine de jouer les saintes ni touches, si je suis seul, c'est OK. T'évite juste de heu… Quand Sam est là, tu vois ?

\- Très bien, j'ai compris Dean.

\- Nickel et ma chambre reste ma chambre, capiche ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir et enfin… Du temps pour tout ça, ok… Tu saisis ? »

Espace personnel, chose indispensable aux êtres humains visiblement. Et surtout pour Dean. L'être céleste avait compris et acquiesça à nouveau doucement.

« J'ai saisi. On se verra demain, Dean. »

Le blond le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil et d'un pouce levé avant d'enfiler un peignoir et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Quand la porte fut refermée, Cas prit également le temps de s'adosser contre le mur et d'étirer un tendre sourire conquis… Dean ne l'avait pas repoussé et il avait l'autorisation de ce dernier pour continuer. Il porta une main contre sa cage thoracique et ferma un moment les yeux, écoutant ce qui se jouait sous sa peau.

Son coeur, lui aussi, était en fête.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
